Live
by kt2785
Summary: This story is about how Kate and Sawyer lived. It's post season 6. It was actually very therapeutic writing this story. It's going to be about Skate's friendship and love. It's definitely a work in progress. Please R & R.
1. Chapter 1

She held on tightly to Claire's hand. Claire shook her head and sniffled.

"Do you really think things will be ok?" Claire asked.

"Sure," Kate nodded. "Claire I promise you…you might not know exactly what to do when you see Aaron again, but I didn't know exactly what to do at first either. We all make mistakes. We can do it together Claire."

"Ok," she replied. Kate looked ahead again and then looked at Sawyer. He was watching out the window. Even though they were far away from the island now, it almost seemed as if he was still watching for it. She got up and went toward him.

"Hey," Kate said softly.

"Hey," he murmured. "What's up?"

"You looked lonely," she answered.

"Some people are meant to be alone Kate," he replied, reiterating what he had told her at the end of the dock.

"And some people aren't," she said. "I know that things are complicated."

"Not complicated Kate," he stated. "You loved him. It was him all along."

"It doesn't mean," she began. "James, you mean so much to me. I don't want us to go our separate ways when the plane lands and then never see each other again."

"Then we won't," he answered, looking at her and smiling weakly. "Don't worry Kate."

"He's gone," she sniffled. "Jack's gone."

"Come here," he whispered. He put the arm rest up and pulled her toward him. He held her. She didn't cry. She almost felt numb. He stroked her hair and she fell asleep against him.

"Sawyer?" Claire asked softly enough to not wake Kate.

"Yeah," he answered.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Anywhere we want to I guess," he replied.

"You love her don't you?" Claire asked.

"I always will," he stated looking down at Kate. "But right now, I'm not what she needs."

"She's gonna need a friend," Claire answered. She stood up and walked toward them. She sat down on Sawyer's other side and shook her head. "She's got me and Aaron to take care of. She'll need someone to help her."

Sawyer didn't say anything. Kate shifted in her seat, but stayed laying against Sawyer. He looked at her again. She didn't look peaceful. He moved in his seat carefully, trying not to wake her up, but then she started shaking slightly.

"Freckles," he whispered. "Wake up. Come on. You're havin' a dream."

She shook and then gasped and woke up suddenly. He smiled weakly at her and let go of her.

"You ok?" he asked softly.

"Not really," she whispered. "Now what? Where are we going now?"

He chuckled softly and shook his head.

"What?" she asked. A small smile played on her lips too, just watching Sawyer's dimples. She always had a hard time not smiling when she watched Sawyer's smile.

"Claire said the same thing," he said.

"What do you want to do?" she whispered.

"I don't know," he murmured. "Get on with my life I guess."

"Do you want to meet-" she began.

"Yes," he nodded. "Of course I want to meet her."

"I can probably help you," she answered. "I mean…Cassidy, she isn't much of a fan of yours, but I have some pull with her. James…I don't-I don't know what to do either. I want Aaron. I want-I want to be a mom. When Richard-"

"You don't have to say anything else Kate," he whispered.

"Yes I do," she nodded. "I know you saw me and Jack. You heard what I said to him."

"You're not going to tell me some lame line, like 'well, I didn't mean it, I only said it because he was going off to die'?" he asked. "Because-"

"Of course I meant it!" she exclaimed. "I meant every word. But you need to know something too. I should have told you a long time ago but I couldn't. I couldn't because I wouldn't 3 years ago. It was dumb, because I should have. But then when I came back, I couldn't because of Juliet, and then I couldn't because Juliet died in your arms."

"How about you stop telling me all the reasons you wouldn't tell me, and just tell me?" he asked. She laughed again, this time more genuine than her pained smile.

"You and me," she shook her head. "We will always have a connection. What we had 3 years ago…it meant more to me than you'll ever know. I care about you so much. You're…this is going to sound totally cheesy, but you're my favorite person."

"What?" he asked. "How am I you're favorite person? I'm a horrible person."

"No you're not," she whispered. "You're one of my favorite people to hang out with. On that island 3 years ago, you were my best friend. I will always hold you in a very special place in my heart James Ford. I think-never mind, it's dumb. I'm not going to-"

"Just say it Kate," he said.

"Nope," she shook her head. "Maybe another day."

"So what are you saying?" he asked. "I mean, with the favorite person thing?"

"I want to say that I missed you," she whispered. "For the three years that we were apart, I really missed you. I don't want to go through that again. It sucked."

"I whole-heartedly agree with you Freckles," he sighed deeply and looked at her.

"Do you think we can start over?" she asked.

"You mean give each other a clean slate?" he whispered.

"Like on Little House," she smiled.

"So where do we start?" he whispered.

"Doesn't matter," she shook her head. "We can go anywhere, or do anything we want right?"

"Maybe I'll move into your neighborhood," he whispered. "I can come hang out with Aaron. He and I would get along great...people have always said that I'm just a kid at heart."

Kate smiled again and looked down. Neither of them said anything else for a long time. When the plane started landing Kate grabbed Sawyer's arm as the plane shook. She heard him laughing softly and let go of his arm.

"Sorry," she whispered.

"No problem," he said with a smile. "So where are we Frank? Frank!"

"He doesn't know exactly where we are Sawyer!" Miles exclaimed. "We're on some abandoned runway."

"But where were we headed?" Kate asked.

"I think it might be Hawaii," Claire replied looking out the window. "Look at that."

Kate moved over the seats toward the window. They saw the beautiful blue water. Kate had never seen anything like it. Even on the island. There were palm trees all around. Frank went to the door and opened it.

"Thank you for flying Ajira Airlines," he said. "Please fly with us again."

Kate let out a soft chuckle and looked at Sawyer. He held out his hand for her to take.

"Will you follow me this time?" he asked.

"Of course I'll follow you," she whispered. She took his hand, and they left the plane together.

**A/N: Ok, this was a little teaser. I will definitely continue. Especially depending on my reviews. Originally I was going to finish my other story before starting a new one, but I really wanted to write this…especially for all the Skaters who feel totally gypped with that finale we got. It's dedicated especially to all my Skaters from LF. Skate on guys! And please R & R. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews I've gotten thus far. Sucks that we couldn't get a little bit of Skate closure in the actual show, but that is exactly why I'm writing this. I hope you like**.**

**2 Months Later**

They had all made their ways back to their homes. Sawyer went to LA with Kate, but he wasn't living with her. Claire was living with Kate, along with Aaron. Aaron liked the new but strange lady who was staying with them. Claire wasn't so crazy anymore. Kate knew that it would only be a matter of time before Claire wouldn't need her at all…she dreaded the day when that happened because then Claire could go back to Australia and take her son with her. Claire's son. Not Kate's. Kate knew that it broke Claire's heart every time Aaron ran into the room yelling "mommy". Kate knew how she felt because she could imagine how it would feel when Aaron started calling Claire mommy. Aaron didn't really know what was going on, but he knew a nice lady with blonde hair was living with them. Claire thought it would be too confusing to tell Aaron right away that she was his mother. It was the first sign that she was actually returning back to her normal self. Kate promised her that they would tell him soon. Claire thought it should be Kate to tell him. Kate was ready, but Claire still wasn't.

She came down the stairs and could smell breakfast cooking. She could hear the sizzling of the bacon. It reminded her of when Jack used to make them breakfast. The wounds were still fresh from losing Jack. She kept the pictures up. Every time she left the house she would look at the picture of Aaron and Jack. But she had to get on with her life. James was right. This was a clean slate. They could do whatever they wanted.

She walked into the kitchen. Claire turned toward her and smiled. Kate sat down at the island next to Aaron.

"Claire's making toast!" he exclaimed.

"No," Claire chuckled. "I'm making French toast. It's very special and yummy."

"Mommy puts cimmonen on mine," he said.

"Cinnamon," Kate corrected him gently.

"Have you seen-" Claire began.

"No," she shook her head. "After he left that first night…I haven't heard from him. I gave him my number, but-"

"Don't worry Kate," she said. She put plates down in front of Kate and Aaron and then sat down. "It's only been 2 Months. He's-he's just trying to-adjust."

"I know," she whispered. "But we were supposed to-I don't want him like that. But I do want him in my life…I mean, he's-I missed him so much Claire. He was the only person who's ever understood me completely. I missed him-I already said that."

They day that they returned home, they all went back to Kate's house. Both Kate and Claire had picked up Aaron from the motel that Carole was staying at. Carole was just as shocked and surprised to see Claire as Claire was to see her. Kate had no idea that the last time Claire saw her mother she was in a coma. Carole begged Claire to come home, but Claire insisted on staying in LA with Kate and her son. Carole explained to Claire that since Aaron was hers, she could take him with her, but Claire decided it would be in Aaron's best interest not to be separated from Kate so soon.

That first night they were all back at the house. Kate could tell that Sawyer felt awkward. She wanted to make Sawyer feel welcome. She knew it was hard for him, especially seeing all the pictures of Jack all around the house.

"Sawyer," Kate whispered. "Do you-I know this is quick, but do you want me to call Cassidy? She's-it wouldn't be weird because Aaron and Clem-"

"Sure," he answered quickly.

"Really?" she asked, completely shocked.

"Yeah," he nodded. "I told ya, I want to meet her. I want to see her."

"Ok," she whispered. She picked up the phone and started dialing the number.

"Cass," Kate said, with a reassuring smile to Sawyer. "I-I'm calling because-"

Before she could get he sentence out, Sawyer quickly shook his head and waved his arms in a "No way!" motion.

"Because Aaron wanted to say hi to Clementine," Kate quickly lied. "Aaron!"

She let the kids talk for a few minutes and then hung up the phone. She looked at Sawyer who looked completely ashamed. She didn't think that he should feel ashamed. She knew how much he did want to meet his daughter, but she also knew how scared he must be. He was scared, almost like a teenager or worse.

"James…" Kate whispered.. "What happened?"

"What if she doesn't like me?" he asked her.

"Don't worry, she likes everybody," Kate answered. "Not in the least shy."

It made Sawyer feel a bit better, but he was still nervous. He left the house that night and he didn't call her. It was only 2 months, but she was antsy. She just wanted to hear that he was ok. She wanted to hear that he still wanted her in his life.

She didn't want to lose Sawyer. After everything they lost she couldn't lose Sawyer too. It felt like 3 years ago all over again, but this time it was a worse pain than she could ever think of. Sawyer jumped out of a helicopter to save her and everyone else, but he had lived. She didn't know at the time if she would ever see him again, but he was alive…this was different. Jack was dead.

Later that day after the breakfast dishes were done, Kate's cell phone rang. She looked at the number, and didn't recognize the number. She flipped her phone opened.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Sorry it took me so long," his voice said. "I just got my phone today. I needed to find an apartment and a decent car before I thought about getting a nice slick new iPhone. This thing is pretty nifty Kate! Have you ever seen one of these things! It's an iPod, but it's a phone. The guy at the store put all this music on it. "

Kate smiled to herself, but didn't say anything.

"So what's going on?" she asked.

"I dunno, what's going on with you?" he questioned.

"You called me," she said. "Remember?"

"Make sure you save my number in your phone," he replied. "I bet my phone is better than yours!"

"I bet it is James," she laughed.

"Well actually I know it is, because I saw yours, and this thing is awesome," he stated.

"Did you seriously just call me to gloat about how awesome your new cell phone is?" she asked. "Or was there something else?"

"Well," he sighed. "I sorta remember telling you that we wouldn't lose touch. And since I haven't seen you or talked to you in 2 months, I thought it was time."

"Thank you," she whispered. "I thought-I dunno. I just thought that-"

"I was blowing you off?" he asked.

"I didn't know what to think James," she whispered. "I was just-maybe it's all too fast."

"Fast?" he asked. "Freckles. We're friends. It doesn't have to be anything more than that, unless we want it to be. Friends."

"You're right," she said. "I just-with everything that's happened."

"Hey, I'm going down to this internet café place across the street from my apartment. I'm gonna get civilized. Got myself a laptop, and now I need an e-mail address."

"Ok," she smiled.

"Meet you there in 20 minutes?" he asked.

"Sure, what's it called?" she whispered.

"Cyber Planet," he murmured. "Pretty lame if you ask me."

"I know exactly where it is," she said. "See you then."

She was sitting across the table from him. She was stirring her coffee and looking at him. He had shaved his face. He was looking at his computer as if he was concentrating really hard. Then he put both fists in the air and let out a whoop. Several people in the café looked toward them. Sawyer chuckled and shrugged his shoulders.

"I just got the high score in solitaire," he told Kate softly.

"Aren't you the only person who has played on that computer?" she asked.

"Well yeah," he nodded.

"Then it doesn't count," she smiled.

"Well, I guess it's time to put away childish things, I'm here with a beautiful woman and I'm sitting on my computer," he said. "That's pretty sad."

She wanted to stay in his life. She wanted to tell him that without sounding completely pathetic. It was almost better with hsi computer between them, but he was putting it away. Out of sight. She wanted to be able to continue to see Sawyer as often as she could. It made it hurt less that she had a friend. A confidant. She hoped that they would be able to have these coffee dates at least once a week.

"So who's gonna start?" Sawyer asked.

"Sounds like you just did," she replied.

"Why is this weird Kate?" he whispered. "I mean…it's just coffee. It's not even a real date. So then why is this so awkward."

"Because we feel like we're cheating," she answered.

"But we're not cheating," he said. "It's just coffee! And they would want us to move on right? I mean, I'm not entirely sure about Jack, but I know that Juliet would want me to be happy. She would want me to move on. When I die, that's when I can be with her again. She knows how I feel about you. She wouldn't want me to be alone. And it's not like-it's just coffee."

"That's the third time you've said that," she said. "And you know damn well, that it's no truer now than it is the first time you said it. What are we doing James?"

"We're friends," he whispered. "You said something about me being your best friend 3 years ago on the island…well, you were my only friend. We're friends. Remember this is a clean slate. We can be whatever we want."

"So you mean, we can be friends or enemies or lovers or-" she said quickly.

"Whoa," he replied, putting his hands up. "I was thinkin' we could try being friends. And if it doesn't work out so be it."

"It has to work out," she whispered.

"I mean, if we can't keep our hands off each other," he smirked. She smiled back and chuckled. "I just mean…it'll take time Freckles. Time...Jack and Juliet just-"

"I know," she whispered. "I just-I want to have something to keep my mind off everything. I'm-I'm just so hurt. I feel like my heart is-"

"I know," he said. He reached across the table and took her hand. "I know exactly how you're feeling."

"Which is why we gotta stick together," she stated. Her cell phone rang and she smiled weakly and pulled her hand away from Sawyer's. She dug in her purse. The tune that was playing was happy and a little annoying. Kate chuckled to herself as she tried finding the phone. She looked at the caller id and flipped it opened.

"Hey," she said. "What's going on?"

Sawyer watched her talk. She was beautiful. He missed his Juliet. He missed seeing Juliet's face, and feeling her laying next to him in bed. He missed her more than anything. But he had missed Kate too. Kate was his first true love. Juliet meant everything to him, but he hadn't forgotten about his love of Kate.

"Yeah," Kate continued her conversation on the phone. "I know. Do you want me to-ok, I'll see if he can. Ok…I'll call you tonight."

She closed the phone and looked at Sawyer with a small smile.

"Who was that?" he asked.

"Nobody," she answered and sipped her coffee.

"You're a horrible liar," he told her. "Obviously it wasn't nobody Kate."

"I-it was," she sighed. "It was Cassidy. She heard I was back in town. Clementine wants to see Aaron."

"You haven't seen them yet? But I thought you and Cass were all BFF's," he said.

"BFF's?" she asked with a scoff and a chuckle.

"Well, I've picked up on some lingo," he answered. "I've got a 12 year old living next door to me. She always wants to strike up conversations with me."

"I see," Kate nodded.

"So, did you tell her I was here?" he asked.

"I don't know what to say James," she shook her head. "I mean-I didn't tell her. I don't know what to say to her. But I am going to take Aaron to see his friend. They love playing together."

"Maybe they'll get married," he said. "And then we can be in-laws."

"Clementine Littleton," Kate smiled. "Has a nice ring to it."

"You didn't give Aaron your last name?" he asked.

"Don't you think that would have been a bit weird?" she whispered. "I couldn't do that to him...or to Claire."

"Don't people ask you about it?" he asked.

"No, they assume that his last name he got from his father," she answered.

"Ok," he nodded. "Makes sense. So...when are you going to go see Clementine?"

"Tomorrow," she replied. "But I was going to call her tonight to finalize plans. Do…do you want to come with us? I mean…I know that it's scary, but don't you want to meet her. James, she's so beautiful. And she deserves to meet you."

"What if I'm bad at it?" he asked. Kate got up out of her chair and sat down next to him.

"James, you've changed over the last 3 years," she said. "You don't even have to be her new dad. Just meet her and then take it from there."

"I'm not good with kids," he shrugged. "Little Ben hated me."

"He's Ben," she chuckled. "You do ok with Aaron."

"You know how people say that it's not real until you see your kid?" he asked. "The love isn't real until you look at the baby?"

"I've heard that's true for men," she said. "They don't feel that connection yet. But you haven't even seen her, so how do you know how you will feel?"

"Cassidy showed me a picture," he replied. "I didn't feel anything."

"I don't believe you," she whispered. "Because why would you even bring it up then? Anyway, I should get going. You wanna come over for dinner tonight? Claire's making lasagna. Miles will be there too."

"Sure," he nodded. "Maybe I'll make a decision by then."

She smiled at him and reached into her purse. She pulled out her wallet and Sawyer quickly stood up.

"I got this one Freckles," he said. He put money on the table and she smiled at him. "Come here."

She stepped toward him and he wrapped his arms around her. They stood hugging only briefly. Kate wiped her eyes and started laughing softly.

"I have no idea why I'm crying," she stated. "It's been happening a lot lately."

"I know," he smiled. "I know why…and so do you darlin'."

He wiped her tears and she took a breath. She wondered if the pain of losing Jack would ever go away. She had a feeling if she stuck by Sawyer, he could make everything hurt a lot less. Of course she knew it would never fully go away, but somehow she felt like she needed Sawyer to fill the void, just like she needed Aaron when she lost Sawyer.

"See you tonight," she told him. He nodded and they walked out onto the street together. They each walked separate ways to their cars. As Kate walked to her car, it was a beautiful afternoon. She almost wished that her car was further away. She heard honking and quickly looked up. Sawyer was honking at her. She waved and he put up his hand to wave back. She took a breath and got into her car. She closed her eyes and shook her head.

That night the kitchen was warm and welcoming. Claire lit candles. She said it wasn't to make it romantic, but just to create some kind of ambiance. Miles was talking to Aaron as if he was a 25 year old instead of a 3 year old. Kate thought it was cute because each time Aaron asked him a question, Miles would try to explain it, but not very well. Sawyer was late. Kate hoped that he wasn't changing his mind about coming for dinner.

"You want some wine?" Kate asked. She poured herself a glass, Claire shook her head and stuck with water.

"I'm not even sure I'll be able to digest this lasagna," she answered. For the past 2 months, Claire was trying to get acclimated to real food. She was getting better, but some things still affected her, and she had a feeling it always would. The doorbell rang and Kate went to the door. Sawyer was standing on the porch looking at his feet.

"You look beautiful," he told her.

"I'm wearing the exact same thing I was wearing at the coffee shop," she smirked.

"You still look beautiful," he replied. "So what should I expect from Claire."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Is she still crazy jungle lady?" he asked softly.

"Still a little unusual if that's what you want to call it," she smirked. "But I did give her a brush and she showers every night so she looks good."

Kate wasn't kidding, when they went into the kitchen, Claire was wearing one of Kate's dresses. It was red and short. Her make up was immaculate.

"Some things, you don't forget," Claire smiled when Sawyer walked into the kitchen with his jaw on the ground.

"You're lookin' good missy Claire," he told her.

"Thanks," she smiled. "The dress and make-up is Kate's."

"Hmm," Sawyer nodded. "I'll have to remember that."

Kate smacked Sawyer's chest and walked over to the table.

"Aaron, do you remember Sawyer?" Kate asked.

"Uh huh," he nodded. "Mommy, when's dinner, I'm hungry."

"I-" Kate began.

"It's ready right now baby," Claire interrupted and then stopped and shook her head. She quickly left the room and Kate followed her.

"What happened?" Kate asked.

"I'm so sorry Kate," she said softly. "I'm so sorry."

"You don't have anything to be sorry for," Kate replied. "What are you sorry about?"

"I just pretended-" Claire sighed. "I shouldn't have done that. He's your son."

"Claire," Kate shook her head. "He's yours. I was just a substitute-"

"For over 3 years!" Claire exclaimed. "He doesn't remember me ever being his mother. If I took him now, he'd never forgive me."

"Oh, I think he might," Kate smiled. "Kids are resilient. It would be bad if you waited 10 years to tell him…then he'd be a bratty teenager and he might hate both of us forever."

"I want him," Claire swallowed hard. "But I don't want to take him from you. But I want to go home and be with my friends and family, but how can I-I'm so confused."

"You can take him whenever you want," Kate swallowed hard. She knew that it took everything out of her to say those words. She wasn't sure if Claire would believe her or not.

"Aren't you taking Aaron to see his friend tomorrow?" Claire asked.

"Yes," she nodded. "But-I mean, if you want to-whenever you're ready Claire."

"Well I'm not ready to do it on my own," she replied. "But it could be-someday…I just don't want you to hate me forever if I decide to go back to Australia with him."

"I won't hate you Claire," Kate shook her head. "You're his mother. You deserve to be his mother. Whenever you're ready to tell him, let me know."

"Ok," she smiled and nodded.

Dinner was spent talking about everything that happened over the last 2 weeks. Miles and Sawyer seemed more talkative than anyone else. Kate never saw this side of Sawyer…sociable with others. After the dinner was over, Claire decided it was time to tell Aaron the truth. Kate had to go compose herself before telling her son, that he wasn't really her son. She went into Aaron's room and found Claire sitting on his bed. Claire was telling Aaron a bedtime story. Kate knew that eventually Claire would make an amazing mother. She thought that Claire would need her for longer, but she had a feeling that Claire's independence would come way sooner than Kate would want it to. Claire smiled at Aaron when Kate came into the room. She got up off the bed and left the room before Kate said anything.

"You can stay," Kate said to Claire.

"No," she shook her head. "I can't. I'll go downstairs and hang out with the boys. They always have interesting stories to tell."

Kate nodded and Claire left the room. Kate took a deep breath and walked toward Aaron. She knew that all of it would go way over his head. She needed to make sure that he liked Claire before she dropped the bombshell.

"Aaron," Kate began. "I-do you like Claire?"

"Yeah!" he exclaimed. "She's so nice mommy!"

"Good," Kate smiled and sniffled. She wouldn't let herself cry. She couldn't. She took Aaron's hand and sighed deeply. "Honey…Claire is-Claire is your mommy."

"No," he shook his head. "No, you mommy."

"When you were a little baby," Kate began. "Claire couldn't take care of you. But she loved you so much and she wanted to make sure that you had everything. So you have two mommies who love you more than anything ok?"

"She's my mommy too?" he asked.

"Yeah," she nodded.

"I want to stay here," he said. "I don't have to go away right?"

"No," Kate whispered. She didn't know exactly what to tell him. She knew that she might have just lied straight to his face, but she didn't want to upset him by telling him he would be leaving. She wasn't sure what Claire's final decision would be.

"I love you mommy," he said.

"Oh, I love you too," she said quickly and wrapped her arms around him. She kissed his forehead and ran her hand down his cheek. "Tomorrow we're going to see Clementine, so you need to get some sleep ok?"

"Ok momma," he nodded.

She left the room and closed the door behind her. She walked down the stairs slowly and heard Sawyer's laugh. She smiled to herself. Claire, Miles and Sawyer were sitting on the couch together laughing and talking. Miles saw Kate first. He cleared his throat and stood up.

"Hey, uh, Claire, you want to um, help me in the kitchen?" Miles said. Claire looked at Kate and smiled.

"Sure," she said.

"Way to be subtle Milo," Sawyer said.

"Any time Otis," Miles answered with a smile. He and Claire left for the kitchen and Kate went and sat down next to Sawyer.

"So?" Kate asked. "Are you coming tomorrow?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "I think I'm gonna come."

"Good," she whispered. "I should probably call her and warn her that I'm bringing you."

"Yeah," he said. "Good idea. How's the little man doin'?"

"I dunno," she sighed. "I just told him that Claire was his mom. I don't think he really gets it yet."

"He will," Sawyer answered.

"I hope you're right," she whispered. "I need a glass of wine."

"You've already had 3 tonight," he replied.

"I have a high tolerance," she said she got up and went into the kitchen. In the process of getting herself a glass of wine Sawyer could hear her on the phone with who he could only assume was Cassidy. He heard Kate's voice rise and then she came into the room with her phone clutched in her hand but obviously she had hung up.

"What'd she say?" Sawyer asked with a smile. Kate handed him a glass of wine too and sipped from her own.

"She said 'okay'," Kate answered.

"Like I said earlier, you're a terrible liar Freckles," he replied.

"Ok, she wasn't exactly thrilled," she began. "But I talked her into it. She's gonna be fine. And Clementine deserves to meet you."

"What if Cassidy turns her against me?" he asked. "What if she tells her I abandoned her?"

"Well, she…she wouldn't say that," Kate said.

"Why not!" he exclaimed. "It's true."

"Shh," Kate whispered. "Hey…everything is going to be alright James. I promise. I know for a fact that Clementine wants to meet you…and Cassidy wouldn't just keep her away from you."

"I would," he murmured. Kate put her hand against his cheek. They both leaned forward, but then both stopped.

"We can't," she whispered. "We've-"

"Been drinking," he finished her sentence.

"And what about-" she began again.

"Jack and Juliet," he whispered. "You're right. We-we can't be rebounds. I don't want that. That's not the way for-"

"Goodnight James," Kate said, standing up quickly before she started leaning in again. "I'll pick you up tomorrow at 6:30."

"A.M.?" he asked, appalled at the early time.

"Be up and ready," she replied. "We have a long drive tomorrow."

"Ok," he sighed. "I'll be up. Goodnight Freckles."

She stood up and they hugged. They hugged a little longer than was necessary. He kissed her cheek gently and disappeared out the door.

**A/N: I hope this still quenches your Skate thirst. I hope to continue to get lots of reviews! : ) Love ya'll. **


	3. Chapter 3

Kate arrived at Sawyer's apartment 15 minutes early. She was holding Aaron's hand as she waited for Sawyer to come to the door.

"James!" she exclaimed and knocked on the door. She heard the door next to him open.

"Do you mind, it's 6:15 in the morning," a disgruntled man opened the door and scolded her. Kate nodded and apologized silently. Aaron giggled and pointed at Kate.

"In trouble momma," he said.

"Yeah," she sighed. "I guess I should be more quiet. I just don't know where James is."

"I was in the shower Freckles," he said opening the door, in only a towel. She turned red and he opened the door further. "You gonna come in, or just stand there all day?"

She stepped into the apartment, expecting it to be a typical bachelor pad, messy, with empty food cartons and pizza boxes, but…much to her surprise it was immaculate. She opened her mouth to say something.

"Not what you expected huh?" he asked.

"I just remember what your tent used to look like," she responded.

"It was a tent," he chuckled. "I can keep house. Anyway make yourself comfortable. I'm gonna go change."

"Ok," she answered.

She sat down on the couch along with Aaron.

"Mommy I have to go to the bathroom," he said.

"Good idea," she answered. "We should probably all go before we leave."

She took Aaron's hand and walked down the hallway in search of the bathroom. She found it and lead Aaron inside. She shut the door halfway and stood outside. Sawyer came into the hallway. He smiled at her and she crossed her arms while she waited.

"He had to go to the bathroom," she whispered. "I hope you don't mind."

"No, I don't mind," he answered. "But there's a 25 cent charge."

She chuckled and shook her head.

"I'm so glad," she said. "I'm so glad you decided to come."

"Me too," he replied. "But I gotta tell you, I kinda feel like I swallowed a brick."

"Nervous?" she asked.

"I can't be a father Kate," he shook his head.

"No one's asking you to," she told him. "Look. She's in New Mexico. We're here in LA. I see her once a month…maybe if that, so-"

"So don't you think considering I'm her dad, I should probably see her a little more than that?" he asked.

"Only if you want to," she said. "No one expects you to immediately know everything. Cassidy will probably want you to keep your distance in the beginning anyway."

"Thanks," he murmured. "Not really helping Freckles."

"Sorry," she sighed. "I just don't think you should freak out just yet. Just wait till you meet her and-"

"Mommy I need help!" Aaron exclaimed. Kate smiled weakly and then went into the bathroom and closed the door.

Kate stopped by a gas station before they got on the road. She got coffee for her and Sawyer and filled the tank. They got on the road and Sawyer was tapping his feet rapidly.

"Will you stop it, you're making me nervous," she said.

"Sorry," he sighed.

"I mean, at least wait till we get into Albuquerque city limits," she stated. He let out a soft chuckle and nodded.

"Yeah," he whispered. "Sorry."

"Aaron," Kate said. "How about you tell James all about Clementine?"

"OK!" he exclaimed. "She's fun! She's 5. Right mommy? 5?"

"That's right," Kate smiled.

"She has about a million stuffed animals," he giggled. "Her favorite color is pink. What else mommy?"

"What does she like to play?" she asked him. "When you come over?"

"Tea party! And sometimes house," he replied.

"As long as they don't play doctor," Sawyer murmured softly. Kate chuckled and shook her head. Aaron talked about Clementine for a long time. Sawyer listened. He didn't know what to say. He almost felt like he should be bringing Clementine a present, but he didn't know her well enough to know what to give her. They finally arrived a the house. Kate got out of the car quickly, and opened Aaron's door. Sawyer stayed sitting in the car. He looked at Kate and she leaned into the window.

"You coming?" she asked.

"Maybe," he sighed. "I just need a minute."

"Ok," she whispered. "Take your time."

Kate and Aaron made their way up to the house. Sawyer watched them. He couldn't help thinking about Juliet. Juliet always told him that if they ever got back to the real world, and real time she would help him find his daughter. He had never had the heart to tell her that Kate was supposed to be doing him a favor. That was something between just him and Kate.

Kate knocked on the door and Sawyer watched from the car. He had to lean far over to see who answered the door. He saw a little girl come to the door. She started jumping up and down excitedly at the sight of Kate and Aaron. She flung her arms around Kate, and Kate bent down to hug her better. Sawyer stopped watching.

"So where is he?" Cassidy asked, coming to the door and looking out, but not seeing Sawyer in the car. "He didn't come did he? He's such a coward."

"He's in the car," Kate whispered. "He's nervous. He doesn't think that you want him here."

"Hmm, he's pretty smart," she nodded. "Because I don't. I don't want him anywhere near my daughter."

"She's his daughter too," Kate replied. The kids had already disappeared down the hall and into Clementine's room. "I know you're mad. I know that he abandoned her and you have every right not to trust him, but he's changed. You have to believe me when I tell you that. He's changed and now he wants to meet his daughter. Don't you think he deserves that chance?"

"No," Cassidy said. "But apparently it doesn't really matter what I think. He deserves to meet her right? So where the hell is he?"

"He's just scared Cass," she whispered. "He doesn't know exactly what to do or what to expect."

"Then go get him and I'll go get Clem, and maybe then he'll figure it out."

Kate stood up and went back outside. Sawyer was now out of the car, but pacing back and forth, contemplating going inside or not. She walked toward him and smirked.

"You ok?" she asked.

"Maybe this was a bad idea," he replied. "I mean, clearly Cassidy doesn't want me anywhere near my daughter."

"Who cares!" she exclaimed. "Sawyer you deserve to meet Clementine. At least once. We should go in there and you can meet her. Maybe she'll change her mind. And you know what…Clementine will for sure want to meet you. So if she finds out that her mom kept her from you…eventually Clementine will want to know who her father is. Who her real father is. She's going to want to know where she came from."

"What if she doesn't like where she came from Freckles?" he murmured. "I know that I hated where I was from. I hated that my father was a murderer."

"It's ok," she whispered. "Let's just go in. Cassidy went to go get Clementine. You can fix things James."

"Ok," he nodded. "Let's go."

She took his hand gently and they walked back into the house. Cassidy was standing next to Clementine when they walked into the house. Aaron was standing there too. He didn't know what was going on, and neither did Clementine. Kate let go of Sawyer's hand and he sighed softly.

"Hey," he murmured.

"Hi," Cassidy whispered. Kate stepped forward and took Aaron by the hand.

"Come on buddy," she said. "Let's go into the kitchen."

Kate and Aaron left. Sawyer leaned back on his heels and then looked at Clementine. He couldn't stop looking at her. Clementine looked up at her mom.

"Can I go play now?" she asked.

"First let me introduce someone to you," Cassidy said, almost on the verge of tears. Sawyer stepped forward and sighed. "Clem, this is James."

"Nice to meet you," Sawyer said weakly and held out his hand. She took it and then looked confused.

"Mommy, you said my daddy's name is James," she said. Sawyer gulped and took a deep breath.

"Yeah," Cassidy nodded. "I know."

"Mr., are you my dad?" Clementine asked Sawyer. He looked at Cassidy unsure of what actually to say to the little girl. She swallowed hard and then let out a breath.

"Yes Clem," she nodded. "This is your daddy."

Clementine looked at Sawyer for reassurance. He nodded and closed his eyes. Cassidy looked at her daughter and then at Sawyer.

"I'll be in the kitchen," she whispered. She left the room and Clementine looked up at Sawyer. She looked as if she was studying his face.

"You're really my daddy?" she asked

"Yeah," he whispered.

"I waited a long time to meet you," she told him.

"I know," he replied. "I'm-"

He didn't finish his sentence before she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. He hugged her back and stood up, bringing her with him. He could feel her crying against his shoulder. He ran his hand down her back.

"I missed you," she said. "I wanted to meet you forever."

"Me too," he whispered. "I'm so sorry Clementine. I'm so sorry."

"Kate told me you loved me," she said, looking at him and frowning. "She said 'Clementine, your daddy loves you so much'. But you never came."

"I know," he sighed. "I know."

"Are you leaving me again?" she asked.

"Clem, I live in California," he told her.

"Don't call me Clem!" she exclaimed. "I don't like that."

"OK," he whispered.

"You're going away again?" she asked.

"I'll come back though," he told her. "Clementine, I'm not going to go away forever. I know you don't understand this, but it's just-it's going to take time. We got a lot of time to make up for."

"You wanna see my room?" she asked. He chuckled and set her down.

"Yeah," he said. "I'll come in just a minute."

She ran up the stairs and looked back at him with a smile. He smiled weakly and then went down the hall. He was headed to the kitchen, but then he saw the downstairs bathroom and went inside and shut the door. Kate saw it happen. She looked at Cassidy, who sighed softly.

"If he hurts her," Cassidy began. "I'll kill him."

"He's not going to Cass. But just give the guy a break. He just met her," Kate said. "Give him a chance."

Kate left the kitchen and walked to the bathroom. She knocked on the door and then opened it. He was standing in front of the mirror with water dripping down his chin. She looked down, but then stepped toward him. She shut the door and handed him a towel. He wiped the water off his face with the towel and then sighed.

"This is crazy," he whispered. "I can't do this."

"Why do you say that?" she asked. "Sawyer, you're gonna do great. You're-you're good at the family thing now right?"

"Juliet talked about having kids," he sighed. He tossed the towel at the mirror and it landed in the sink. "I always changed the subject. She wanted kids. I knew that…I told her we would one day. One day...but that was-I mean, I've already missed 5 years."

"James," she began. "I'm here with you ok? As your friend. You don't have to do this by yourself."

"Ok," he sighed. "She wants me to go see her room."

"I'll come with you," she smiled. "Let's go. We'll bring Aaron."

She left the bathroom and Sawyer followed her.

"Wait," he began. "She told me that she's been waiting for me."

Kate smiled and nodded. "I told her about you. Cassidy has always sort of avoided the subject. She just told Clementine that one time she did have a daddy, but he couldn't be there," Kate stated. "And then I told her that you really loved her. Cassidy was never very sure. She…she blamed you for everything wrong in her life."

"I need to tell her something, and then we'll go up to Clementine's room," Sawyer said. Kate nodded and followed Sawyer back into the kitchen. Cassidy was sitting at the table drinking hot tea. She looked at Sawyer and Kate.

"Did you have a nice quickie in my bathroom?" she asked.

"We're not together like that," Kate said. "We're just friends."

"Yeah," Cassidy chuckled. "Sure. After all the heart to hearts we had about him, do you really expect me to believe that you're 'just friends'?"

"We're just friends Cassidy," she shook her head. "I just lost Jack…he just lost-well, we're friends. Neither of us can have a relationship right now."

"Well, I just think…the two of you," she began. "The way you used to talk about him…you'll never be friends Kate."

"Sawyer has something to tell you," Kate answered.

"Cassidy, I left you money," he sighed. "I know it's a little abrupt…but-I…I helped the feds with a criminal while I was in prison. They left me 15,000 dollars. I put it in a bank account for Clementine."

"You did what?" she asked. "Why didn't they ever contact me?"

"Probably because I failed to give them any information," he sighed. "I was a little preoccupied being freed from prison. But I'll make sure she gets it. I'll track it down. The money is hers Cassidy. You hear me? Hers."

"You stole all that money from me, and you left the money to her?" Cassidy asked. "I'm not allowed to use it?"

"No," he shook his head. "I thought I was doing the right thing by staying away and leaving her money."

"First right thing you've ever done James," she answered. "Thank you. Now…leave and don't come back."

"I can't do that Cass," he responded.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Because I just told her that I wouldn't stay away forever," he answered.

"How is this going to work?" she asked. "You live in LA don't you? I mean…you're not tied down there, but-"

"Well, I'm going to stay there," he replied. "But we'll make it work. If Aaron and Clementine can be best friends living in different states, then I can do it."

"Being a father is a little different than being a friend."

"I'm not asking for all parental rights, right now Cassidy," he told her. "I just want to come back and visit. Write her letters."

"I thought you didn't want to write her any letters," Cassidy whispered. Sawyer dug into his coat pocket and pulled out a stack of letters. There must have been at least 25 letters. He put them on the table.

"Give them to her when you see fit," he replied. "Please."

"Fine," she answered.

"Let's go see her room," Sawyer said to Kate. Kate smiled weakly and they walked up the stairs. Aaron was already in her room. They were sitting on the floor playing tea party. Aaron looked like he would rather be doing something else.

"When can we play my game?" he asked.

"Let's play Chutes and Ladders!" Clementine asked. Kate and Sawyer looked at them playing. Clementine looked up and gasped.

"See!" she exclaimed. "It's my room. I like pink."

"Aaron told me," Sawyer said with a soft smile. She held out her hand for Sawyer.

"Wanna play with us?" she asked.

"Sure," he nodded. "How do you play?"

"You don't know how to play Chutes and Ladders?" she asked.

"Nope, teach me," he said.

"Well first you gotta roll the dice," she said. She started shaking the dice in her hands and then tossed them on the board. "And then you count. See? I got a 6, so I get to go 6 places."

She counted softly to herself and landed on a place with a ladder. She squealed loudly and moved the piece up the ladder."

"Well how come you do that?" Sawyer asked.

"Because it's a ladder!" she exclaimed with a chuckle. "See? You go up the ladders and down the chutes…but I call them slides." She showed him with her fingers, tracing the smallest chute.

"Well I want to go down that big slide then," Sawyer said. "It would be fun."

"No," she chuckled loudly. "Then you would lose! You have to get to the top."

"Oh!" he exclaimed. He looked up at Kate and she chuckled.

"Can I play?" Kate asked.

"Yeah mommy play with us too!" Aaron exclaimed.

Sawyer and Kate spent the day playing games with the kids. Cassidy poked her head in every so often, but she chose not to join them. Kate thought it was probably for the best. She figured it would probably be awkward for both Cassidy and Sawyer. They stayed for dinner, and then left.

Aaron was sleeping in the backseat. Sawyer was driving, since Kate said she was too tired.

"So," he began. "What did Cassidy mean?"

"Huh?" she asked.

"She said something about you and her having heart to hearts about me?" he asked. "I mean I remember what you said back on the island…she thinks I jumped to stay away from you. So…what did she mean?"

"She-she told me that the reason I had Aaron was because I needed him because you broke my heart," she whispered.

"Was it true?" he asked.

"I missed you so much," she shook her head. "Initially I kept him because I thought I should keep him safe…after I met Claire's mom…I didn't want to lose him. Not after losing everything else. Aaron made things better. I wasn't constantly thinking about losing you."

"And what about now?" he whispered. "Losing Jack?"

"It hurts," she said. "Aaron…he keeps me from crying constantly…he already has a nutcase for a mother, he doesn't need a basket case too. But…I need-I need something else too. I need someone to talk to James. I mean…I can talk to Claire, but it's-"

"All you gotta do is ask Freckles," he said.

"Do you think Cassidy is right?" she asked.

"Right about what?" he asked.

"Right about us never being able to ever be friends?" she answered.

"We can be whatever we want Kate," he said. "We'll be friends."

"Just promise me that we won't spend another 2 months not talking again."

"Promise," he smiled. He reached over and took her hand. "You can tell me anything Kate. That's what I'm here for. I'd like to get back to that best friends thing."

"You don't know how happy I am to hear you say that," she whispered.

**A/N: Please leave me love. : )**


	4. Chapter 4

She pulled up to the apartment building. Aaron was in the backseat sleeping. Sawyer took Kate's hand and squeezed it.

"Thank you for coming with me," he whispered.

"Coming with you?" she chuckled. "I was the one who was going...you came with me."

"Anyway," he sighed. "I think maybe I'll-I don't know. What do I do now Kate?"

"I guess you keep seeing her," she whispered. "If you want. Maybe you could just move to Albuquerque. I wouldn't-"

"Can't really do that Freckles," he said. "I don't want to lose you again. If I moved there, I'd never see you again."

"Something tells me that you would," she chuckled. "I mean...if I'm going to keep taking Aaron to see Clementine...I'll still see you. And I wouldn't hold it against you, if you want to be near her."

"I just think," he began. "It would be better if I didn't move there right away. Everything is going to take time Kate. I'm not 'Father Knows Best'."

"James, you didn't even see yourself today," she smiled. "You did amazingly with her. You were so completely natural."

"I'm a con man Kate," he said. "I'm a good actor. Really, I was having a really hard time with all of it Freckles."

"You'll get used to it," she whispered. "Goodnight."

"'night," he nodded. He left the car and went up to the apartment.

After she dropped Sawyer off at his apartment she went back home. Claire's car was there, but Kate felt like something was wrong. She opened Aaron's door and picked him up carefully, to not wake him. She walked up the steps and went into the house. Claire and Carole were sitting in the living room. Kate nearly dropped Aaron, but instead she cleared her throat and composed herself.

"Carole," Kate began. "How are you doing?"

"I came to collect my daughter," she answered. "She needs to be with her doctors and she needs to be back home." Claire stayed quiet, as if she couldn't even speak for herself. Kate didn't know what was going on. She thought that Claire had been doing so well. She was getting back to normal. Even though she had to watch Kate be Aaron's mom.

"Let me take him up to bed," Kate whispered. "And then we can talk about this."

"No," Carole shook her head. "We're taking him tonight."

"Mom," Claire began. "Mom, we can't-"

"Quiet," Carole answered. "I'm taking Claire somewhere where she can get the help and attention she needs. And we're-"

"No," Kate whispered softly.

"We're taking Aaron with us," she replied.

"Mom, I can't-" Claire began. "I can't take care of him. We can leave him with Kate-" "No!" Carole exclaimed. "He should be with his family. And he should be with his real mother. I'm taking you back to Australia and Aaron is coming with us. Do you really want to leave him again?"

"No," she whispered.

"We talked about this Claire," she started again. "We're going to take him."

"Um-tonight?" Kate asked.

"Yes-" she began.

"No," Claire interrupted. "Mom, we can't take him tonight. It's nearly 1 in the morning. We need to-what about all his stuff. And it's not like we can get a flight out tonight. We should give Kate time to process this."

"So you're really going along with all this Claire?" Kate asked softly. Claire stayed quiet. Kate held on to Aaron somewhat protectively like a wolf would protect her young. "I'm taking him upstairs to his bed."

Kate left and walked up the stairs slowly. She put Aaron down in the bed and felt almost as if she might be sick. She ran her hand over Aaron's forehead. She felt someone come into the room. She looked up and wiped her cheeks off.

"Hey," Claire said.

"Hi," she whispered.

"Kate, I'm sorry," she shook her head. "But-look, I'm not getting better."

"Yeah you are," Kate answered. "You've been getting better. You want to take care of Aaron. You're going to be a good mom Claire, and you can do it without me."

"Do you know how hard it is for me Kate?" she asked. "I have to watch you be his mom. You're the one he's going to run to if he falls down. It's just-it's hard. My mom thinks it would be better if we went home. I think-I think she might be right. I just need to get back on my feet. You can come see him anytime."

"Anytime?" Kate asked. "You live in Australia…not exactly right next door Claire. I know…I'm not going to keep you from taking him. I can't keep you from taking him. He is after all your son."

"He's yours too," Claire whispered. "So don't pretend like it won't-"

"It will hurt," Kate answered. "I'm not saying-but you have to do what's right for you. If you want to go back to Australia, you should go. And you should take him with you. I just want to say goodbye. That's all."

"Of course," she whispered.

**5 Days Later**

Kate hadn't returned Sawyer's calls. She was too concentrated on losing Aaron. She realized that Sawyer didn't even know. She would tell him. But right now she was too heartbroken to pick up the phone. She was sitting in Aaron's room, which was almost completely empty aside from the furniture. She looked around the room once more before standing up to leave. Something caught the corner of her eye. She walked toward it and picked up the book Jack used to read to Aaron. Alice in Wonderland. She ran her fingers across the edges of the book and then left the room. Aaron was waiting downstairs with Claire. He wasn't sure what was going on. He thought it was another trip. Kate hadn't said goodbye to him. She took a deep breath and handed the book to Claire.

"Aaron," Kate whispered. "Come here. Give me a hug."

She picked him up and he looked at her.

"Why?" he asked.

"Honey, you're gonna go with Claire and Carole," she told him.

"You are too momma," he responded. It wasn't a question. That's what broke her heart more than anything. He knew that she was coming with them. Or at least that's what he thought.

"No sweetie," she whispered. "You're gonna go to Australia with your other mom and grandma ok? I'm gonna stay here."

"But I'm coming home soon right?" he exclaimed.

"Aaron," she began again. "I love you so much. You're my whole life. But right now I have to say bye bye to you."

"Why?" he asked.

"You're gonna go live with Claire and Carole in Australia," she said with tears forming in her eyes. "I'm going to stay here."

"No!" he exclaimed. "I don't want to move! You said!"

"I know," she closed her eyes and sighed deeply. "I know. I thought-but you have to go. But I'll come visit you soon ok?"

"I don't want to call her mommy," he said. "You're my mommy."

Kate hugged him tighter and urged herself not to cry in front of him. She ran her hand down the back of his head and took a deep breath.

"Here," Kate whispered. "Take him. I can't-"

She handed Aaron to Claire and kissed him quickly on the top of the head. She ran up the stairs and went into the bedroom and closed the door.

Kate was laying in her bed. She made a choice. She was going to see Sawyer. Aaron was gone. She needed someone. She needed something to keep her mind off of it. She quickly got out of the bed. She should call first, but she couldn't talk. She wouldn't be able to get any words out without bursting into tears. She probably shouldn't drive in her condition, but she didn't care. It only took her 8 minutes to get to Sawyer's apartment. She knocked on the door. He came to the door and saw the pained look on her face.

"Freckles?" he asked.

"I'm sorry I haven't called you back," she whispered, barely able to talk at all.

"You ok?" he asked.

"I just-I need to ask you something, and I really need your answer to be yes," she told him.

"What?" he asked. "Anything."

"I need pizza and beer," she replied. "And-"

Before she finished her sentence Sawyer let her in the apartment and wrapped his arms around her. She sobbed against his shoulder. They stood in the hallway hugging. She backed away and wiped her tears.

"So how 'bout that beer?" she asked.

He smiled weakly and walked over to the kitchen. He opened the fridge and brought her a six pack. She held on to it as if it were a treasure chest. He went back into the kitchen and Kate gasped softly.

"Where are you going?" she asked. "Am I completely pathetic?"

"No," he said. "And I ain't goin' nowhere. I'm just calling to order the pizza. What do you want on it?"

"Anything but pepperoni, it was his favorite," she murmured.

"You got it," he replied. "Anchovies and hot peppers?"

"I don't care," she mumbled. In the end Sawyer ordered plain cheese, but he was still clueless on why Kate was so unhappy. He figured it had to do with Jack. He figured she was still getting over her loss. She hadn't told him the real reason. She drank two beers quickly and looked at him.

"He was precious," she whispered. "I already miss him."

"It's been 2 months Kate," he said. "You've been missing him the entire time. Maybe it's just finally hitting you."

"No," she sobbed and shook her head. "Aaron!"

"What?" he asked quickly.

"She took him," she shook her head. "She took him back to Australia."

"Oh," he whispered. "Kate…Kate I had no idea. I thought-"

"Why would you know," she began. "I didn't tell you. I-I just-"

"Shh," he shook his head. "Come here."

He wrapped his arms around her again. He held her until the doorbell buzzed for the pizza. She sat up and sniffled and wiped her tears. When he brought the pizza over they both started eating. Kate wasn't crying anymore.

"You know," he said. "Pizza was something I missed more than anything on that island."

"Really?" she asked. "Pizza?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "Even more than you sometimes."

"Shut up," she chuckled and shook her head.

"What?" he asked. "Pizza is just about the best thing on earth. Pizza and beer. And pizza don't talk back at you."

"Yeah," she nodded. "I guess you're right."

"You got some pizza sauce on your chin," he noted. She tried to lick it off without much luck. He reached over and wiped the sauce off gently with his hand.

"Everything is going to be alright Kate," he whispered. "Remember how you said you'd be here for me when it comes to Clem? Well I'm here too. Remember? We're supposed to get back to this best friends thing. So what do best friends do?"

"Talk," she smiled. "Paint each other's toenails."

"Sorry, I don't got any nail polish," he told her. "But maybe we could braid each other's hair, mine's long enough."

She chuckled again and shook her head.

"Anyway, I'm feeling better," she said wiping her face with her hand. He nodded and smiled at her.

"Good," he whispered. "Don't worry Kate…Aaron will come back to you. He belongs with you. Besides…Aaron and Clem are supposed to get married right?"

She laughed again and leaned forward.

"You smell good," she whispered softly, leaning in further.

"I think you're a bit drunk mi-lady," he said.

"Hmm," she nodded. "Don't really care Sawyer."

She leaned forward slowly. He leaned slowly too. They were both hesitating. Her lips touched his gently. She backed away again and then leaned forward again. He rested his hand against her cheek, but didn't stop her.

**A/N: Please please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Their lips were almost touching. Kate's phone started ringing and vibrating in her pocket. She gasped softly and let out a soft chuckle. She picked up the phone.

"Hello?" she said, clearing her throat.

"Kate, it's Claire," Claire said. Kate took a deep breath. Was she changing her mind? We're they going to stay? She rubbed her forehead and nodded.

"Yeah?" she whispered.

"I wanted to tell you how sorry I am," Claire replied. "My mum…she's…she thinks she knows what's best for everyone. But as soon as my doctor tells me I'm competent, I'm going to come back."

"Ok," Kate said.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered.

"Me too," Kate answered. "But he's yours-"

"Claire, I wanna talk!" Aaron exclaimed in the background. Kate took a deep breath and shook her head.

"He wants to talk to you," Claire said. Before Kate said anything she heard his voice.

"Mommy!" he exclaimed. "I wanna come home."

"I know," Kate whispered. "It's just for a little while though ok? And I'll call you…I'll call you really soon ok?"

"Ok," he said. "Bye bye momma."

"Bye baby," she half sobbed. She hung up the phone, not knowing if Claire was going to want to talk again, but not really caring. Why would she do that to her? Call her, spark a little bubble of hope, only to say "I'm sorry". It wasn't Claire's fault. She had a feeling that if Claire's mom wasn't there, Claire would have been just fine. She would have stayed and she could have helped her raise Aaron. But that wouldn't have worked either. A million thoughts raced through her head. When would she talk to him again? Would she see him before his fourth birthday. No, probably not, his birthday was in less than a month. She forgot that Sawyer was still sitting next to her, waiting for her to say something. Sawyer sighed and shook his head.

"You alright?" he asked.

"No," she answered. "I gotta go-"

She stood up and Sawyer quickly took her by the arm. He didn't pull her back down, but he did stop her from stumbling and falling.

"Not so fast," he said. "First of all, Kate, you're wasted. You can't drive home."

"It's only 8 minutes away," she slurred, somehow feeling and looking drunker, but Sawyer thought it was probably mostly sadness. She picked up her beer and drank the rest of it. Sawyer tried to take the can from her.

"No," he began to protest, but she chugged the rest of it. She picked up another can of beer. Sawyer took it from her. She leaned forward to take it but he held it out of her reach and she fell forward. She nearly fell off the couch, but Sawyer caught her.

"Give it to me Sawyer!" she exclaimed.

"No," he answered softly and calmly. "Kate, come here."

He pulled her into a hug. He held her tightly and she sobbed against his shoulder. Then she sat up and looked at him. She leaned forward to kiss him, and he moved his cheek and moved away from her. She tried again and he sighed and pushed her away.

"Don't," he replied. "Not like this Kate. I can't kiss you while you're drunk like this." She shook her head and backed away.

"I wanna go home," she said. She went to grab her keys which were sitting on the coffee table. He quickly snatched them up before she could get them.

"Don't think so," he replied. "You ain't goin' anywhere. This is the part where I get to be the best friend. It's only 8 minutes away, but 8 minutes could ruin your entire life Freckles. So you're gonna stay here, on my couch. It's pretty damn comfortable if I do say so myself. Let me get you some blankets and pillows."

"I can't-Sawyer, I can't do this," she shook her head.

"I'll be back in a second," he said. He got up and then came back with his arms full of blankets and pillows. He moved the other stuff off the couch and laid her down. He covered her with the blanket and put the pillow under her head.

"Why won't you kiss me?" she asked.

"Because you're drunk," he answered. "And it's not what either of us need right now."

He tucked her in and she looked up at him.

"Thanks James," she whispered.

"No problem," he replied. "Friends right?"

"Forever," she murmured and passed out. He rolled her on her side and went back to his bedroom.

The next morning Kate woke up. Her pants were on the floor. She remembered some of the night before, but not all of it. She remembered kissing Sawyer and then gasped and sat up quickly. She reached down for her pants and pulled them on underneath the covers. Sawyer came into the room with a tray and smirked at her.

"How you feeling?" he asked.

"Oh God," she shook her head. "I'm a mess."

"Nah," he replied. "Not a mess…just a little hung over. Here. Take this."

He handed her a beer and she stuck her tongue out and shook her head. He handed it more insistently. She took it, and then he handed her an aspirin. She took the aspirin and drank the beer. She gagged and then shook her head.

"Finish the beer," he said. "Trust me."

She smiled weakly and took a deep breath.

"And here," he stated, handing her a piece of pizza.

"No," she shook her head. "I'll never-"

"You need something to soak up all that beer," he answered. "You finished that six pack all by yourself and you hardly had a full piece of pizza. Eat up."

"He's gonna call her mommy," she whispered. "She's going to want him to call her mommy. Do you think that he'll call her mommy?"

"Maybe eventually," he sighed. "I'm so sorry Kate."

"It doesn't matter," she shook her head. "I'm not related to him. He was never mine to begin with. I just wanted-I really thought that me and Claire were going to do the mommy thing together."

"Hmm," he said softly. "Well, I can picture that one. The two of you living together-"

"Stop," she half chuckled and shook her head, but wasn't genuinely happy.

"Anyway," he sighed. "I personally think it would have been a bit confusing for the poor guy. I mean…telling him he has two mommies. One who raised him for 3 years and another one who just all the sudden popped up? What is he supposed to do? He's 3."

"She said she doesn't want to keep him from me," she whispered. "But I would. I would keep him as far away from me as possible."

"Why is that?" he asked. "You were a good mother Kate."

"How do you know?" she asked. "You never even saw me with him."

"I saw you with him when you invited me for dinner a couple days ago," he smirked. "Kate, you're a good mom. Claire just-"

"She's his real mom. She deserves some time alone with him, without me watching her every move," she answered. "Maybe it will be better without me there. She can really concentrate on getting better."

"She'll bring him back. Eventually she'll realize that he needs to be with you too," he replied.

She nodded and sighed.

"Thanks for the optimism," she said. "He's going to forget all about me. He'll forget he ever had a mommy before Claire."

"He won't forget you Freckles," he whispered. "How could he?"

"You did!" she exclaimed. "And he's 3...do you remember anything from when you were 3?"

"Not much," he admitted softly. "But somethin' tells me I would have remembered if I had a different mother."

"We kissed last night," she whispered. "God. I'm sorry. It was all my fault.

"It was hardly a kiss Freckles," he chuckled. "I mean, our lips touched, but it wasn't anything more. And it wasn't all you either. I leaned forward too, or were you too drunk to remember?"

"I would have kissed you much deeper if my phone hadn't rung," she answered. "Maybe we should stop-"

"Don't you dare even think about finishing that sentence," he interrupted. "We're friends. We're not doing anything wrong. And even if that kiss had been something more than that, we're still not doing anything wrong. I'll see you soon ok? I'm gonna call you later tonight to make sure you haven't drank yourself into some drunken stupor."

"Ok," she chuckled and nodded. "Thanks James."

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her gently on the cheek. She smiled weakly and ran her hand over his cheek.

"Bye," she whispered and then disappeared out of the apartment.

She drove home and went into the empty house. It was so quiet. No little boy to greet her at the door with that huge smile. She could picture it. His smile went from ear to ear. "_Hi mommy! Claire and me played while you were gone!" _She sighed softly she walked up the stairs slowly. His room was empty now. She still had the furniture, but Claire took everything. She wanted to keep him as much at home as possible. She knew it was for the best. Claire deserved to have her son back. She thought about everything that happened. She thought about losing Sawyer and then getting him back and then losing Jack. It was all her fault. She couldn't make a choice. She was with Jack and thinking about Sawyer…but then she went back to the island and back to Sawyer but Sawyer was taken. She loved them both. She wanted them both. It was God's way of telling her to make up her damn mind. He took Sawyer away from her so that she could choose Jack, but now he took Jack from her and it was permanent. She would never see Jack again. He was dying. She knew that when she left him on the island. He had been stabbed. He was going to save the island…save the universe. She stopped herself from thinking about all the horrible things. Sawyer had kept his promise and called her later that same night. They talked till late.

**2 Days Later**

He was number two in her phone. She flipped the phone opened and hit the number two. She listened to the phone ring. She was ready to hang up, but then she heard his voice.**  
**

"Hello?" he asked. "Kate? Kate? What's up? Say something."

"Do you want to go out tonight?" she asked softly.

"Out?" he asked. "What do you mean by out?"

"Let's go out," she replied. "I want to go do something. Go dancing or something. Let's go to the bar, and then we'll go see a movie."

"Which movie?" he asked.

"I don't care, just something to keep my mind off all this," she answered.

"Ok," he nodded. "Which bar?"

"Don't care," she replied.

* * *

They were sitting talking at the bar. She was nursing her drink, but she was feeling it. Now she knew why Jack did it. It really did numb all the pain. Jack was right. Drinking made everything better. She smiled at Sawyer and he handed her a glass of water.

"Maybe you should pace yourself darlin'," he said. Someone came up behind Kate sat down next to her. He was a little too close for Kate's liking, but she silently moved away from him so they weren't so close.

"You ok?" Sawyer asked softly. She nodded and sighed softly.

"So where are we going after this?" she asked softly.

"Wherever you want," he answered. "Where do you want to go? Another bar, or to the movies?"

"Don't care," she shrugged. The man sitting behind her touched her lower back. She gasped softly, not expecting him to touch her.

"Sorry," he answered. "God…you're hot. You look like you could use another drink honey pie."

"No, I'm ok," she answered. She was drunk, but not too drunk.

"Aw, come on!" he exclaimed. "Lemme buy you a drink. Who would turn down a free drink?"

"No thanks," she replied. "I'm already on my third."

"Oh, you can have one more!" he answered.

"Hey!" Sawyer said. "The lady said no?"

"And who are you, her boyfriend?" he asked.

"As a matter of fact," he replied. "Yeah, I am."

"I don't really believe you," the man responded. "But whatever."

He stumbled away. He was obviously very drunk. Kate sighed softly and looked at Sawyer.

"You didn't have to do that," she told him.

"Actually, yes I do," he nodded. "It's what friends do Kate. They protect each other, and that guy…he's-"

"Extremely drunk," she finished his sentence. "Don't worry about it James. He's fine. He's not going to bug me again."

"Well, if he does, don't worry, I got your back."

"Ok," she smiled and nodded. They stayed at the bar for another 30 minutes. Kate had finished her drink. It was a strong drink, so she was feeling it at this point, but she was still coherent. The man from earlier was looking at her. He kept looking. Kate looked at Sawyer, who didn't seem to notice. He was talking to the bartender. Perhaps flirting a bit. She was slightly jealous watching the interaction.

"James," she whispered and gestured to the man. Before either of them could say another word, the man came toward them carrying a jacket. He tried to wrap the jacket around Kate's shoulders. As he did it, he fell on top of Kate. He grabbed her boob, and she pushed him away.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Sawyer exclaimed. He stood up and punched the guy in the face. He grabbed Kate's hand and they disappeared out of the bar.

"James!" she exclaimed. "I can't believe you just did that!"

She wasn't angry at all. More just surprised at his actions. He took a deep breath to try and calm down.

"Let's get out of here," he murmured. "Movies?"

"Ok," she nodded. When they were in a cab, Kate looked over at James. Part of her wanted to cuddle against him, but she refrained.

"Sorry about that back there," he answered.

"Why are you sorry?" she asked.

"What was with that guy?" he exclaimed, still fuming. "He's lucky all I did was punch him in the face. How dare he put his hands on you!"

"I'm ok," she told him. "I promise. I'm fine James."

"I just-" he began. "No one lays a hand on any woman I'm associated with."

"I'm ok," she repeated. "Don't worry."

"I know," he sighed deeply. "Jeez. You're my friend Kate. I just wanted to make sure that you were ok."

"Friend?" she asked softly.

"Yes," he said. "I was protecting you as a friend Kate. Nothing more."

"OK," she nodded. "Sure."

"You don't believe me?" he asked.

"Yeah," she whispered. "It makes sense. You would have done that for anyone. Claire…me…probably even a complete stranger. You love playing the knight in shining armor."

"Let's just go to the movie," he replied.

**3 Weeks Later**

They hung out a lot. The friends thing was easy in some ways, but horribly difficult in other ways. They were at Kate's house. She was getting the popcorn ready, while he was putting the movie in the DVD player. She came into the room and put the popcorn down on the coffee table.

"Do you want to watch the special features first?" he asked.

"No," she scoffed. "Why would we do that?"

"Ever since DVD's came out," he replied. "It's sort of my own tradition. I watch all the special features first. Bloopers…behind the scenes."

"What about deleted scenes? Shouldn't we see the movie first so that the bloopers and the deleted scenes actually mean something?" she asked. "We're watching the movie first."

"Chick flicks," he murmured. "I'll bet it's super predictable."

"Every movie ever is super predictable," she replied.

"Um…did ya ever see The Sixth Sense?" he asked. "Definitely _not _predictable."

"Ok," she sighed. "Fine. Let's just watch the movie ok?"

"Or we could just talk," he offered.

"You wanna talk?" she asked. "Why?"

"I dunno," he chuckled. "Maybe to see if we have something in common."

"We do have something in common James," she said. "Remember? Murderers? Trapped in a cage together?"

"What's your favorite movie?" he asked.

"You're just gonna make fun of me," she responded.

"Why would I make fun of you?" he whispered.

"Because of what my answer is," she replied. "Believe me…you'll make fun of me. Jack always did."

"Well I ain't gonna," he shook his head. "I'll go first."

"Wait!" she exclaimed. "I got an idea…how about we guess. I'll guess what your favorite movie is."

"Ok," he smirked.

"Terminator," she replied.

"Typical," he scoffed. "You think I have no depth? My favorite movie? Of all times? Casablanca."

"No way," she shook her head. "I don't believe that for a second. You're making fun of me for wanting to watch When Harry Met Sally because it's a chick flick…Casablanca is the ultimate chick flick."

"Definitely not a chick flick. It's film noir," he said. "And you know what…I'm always Rick."

"So who's Ilsa?" she asked. He thought for a minute and then just simply smiled.

"Your favorite movie," he began. "I'm gonna go with Clueless."

"Ha ha," she said sarcastically and rolled her eyes. "And you would be wrong."

"So," he said. "Tell me."

"Y'know this would be an excellent drinking game," she answered. She got up and went for the liquor bottle. She sat back down and chuckled softly. "We'll have to trade drinking out of it…no mini airplane sized bottles here."

"So how do you play?" he asked.

"We guess," she began. "And if we guess wrong we drink, if we guess right the other person drinks."

"Ah," he nodded. "Fast way to get drunk."

"Not if I'm always right and you're always wrong," she replied. "Drink up sailor."

"No cheating shortcake," he answered. "We have to start from scratch. We've both gotten one wrong…and you still have to tell me your favorite movie."

"You have to promise not to laugh," she said.

"Come on!" he exclaimed. "Now you gotta tell me!"

"Not till you promise," she answered, crossing her arms and pretending as if she was ignoring him.

"Fine," he said finally. "I won't laugh."

"Titanic," she replied.

"Titanic!" he exclaimed. "That movie is awful!"

"No making fun of me either," she protested. "I like it. It's the ultimate tragic love story. Lovers who can never be together."

"Alright," he sighed. "What's the next topic?"

"Favorite TV show," she smirked.

"Alright," he nodded. "Who goes first?"

"You do," she replied. "What's my favorite TV show?"

"Hmm," he said tapping his chin with his finger. "I'm gonna go with Alias."

"No," she chuckled. "Truth is…never really watched TV. I mean, I was always on the run. Even as a kid. I didn't ever watch TV. Honestly…but when we got back home…I started watching Grey's Anatomy."

"What the hell is that?" he asked."It's still on," she replied. "It's a doctor TV show."

"Rip off of ER then?" he asked.

"Nope," she shook her head. "Much better than that. I'm a little ashamed to say I love it so much. It's sort of stupid, but I love it. Anyway, you were wrong, I win, you drink."

"Fine," he sighed. He took a swig of the liquor. "Your turn then…you'll never guess."

"Little House on the Prairie…boo yah!" she exclaimed.

"That's not fair," he said, pointing at her, as they both remembered the conversation in the jungle.

"Are you gonna call me a liar?" she asked.

"Dammit," he murmured. He took another drink and then looked at her. "What's my favorite color?"

"I'm gonna go with," she began with a sigh. "Black."

"Black?" he asked. "Who's favorite color is black?"

"I dunno," she shrugged.

"I don't have a favorite color," he replied. "Not really my thing."

"Now _that's _unfair!" she exclaimed. "You can call my "Little House" thing unfair, but asking me what your favorite color is and not having one…that's bull-"

"Fine," he interrupted. "Scratch that one. What's my favorite Shakespeare play?"

"Shakespeare?" she asked. "You read Shakespeare?"

"Course I do," he nodded. "Who doesn't?"

"Me," she murmured. "I'm gonna say Romeo and Juliet."

"Boring!" he exclaimed. "I'm disappointed in you Freckles. My favorite would have to be Othello."

"Fine, smart guy, what's mine?" she asked taking a swig of the liquor.

"Well, as you said you don't read Shakespeare, I'm guessing you haven't read very many," he replied. "So I'll go with Romeo and Juliet."

She lifted the bottle to her mouth again and drank. He smirked at her and then chuckled. They continued until the bottle was mostly gone. He looked at her and sighed deeply.

"We should stop," he whispered. "I gotta get going."

"Oh no you don't," she said. "You made me sleep on your couch, so now it's my turn. Maybe we should slow down on this drinking thing."

"Probably, but it makes everything better for just a little while, doesn't it?" he asked.

"Yeah," she whispered. "I should be thinking about Aaron. Aaron is the one who I should be missing, but-"

"Jack?" he asked. "It's ok to miss both of them. You can miss them both Kate."

"No, I can't," she shook her head. "That would be too much pain for one thought."

"I gotta confession," he told her. "Before we both pass out…lemme just get this out."

"Go ahead," she answered.

"I think about her," he murmured. "I love her. I miss her, but…but being here with you. I miss her less. You make things so much better."

"You do too," she whispered. "Goodnight James."

"Goodnight," he replied. He clocked her softly on the chin. She smirked and then got up.

"Don't I get some blankets and pillows?" he asked.

"Sure," she said. "I'll be back." She stumbled up the stairs slightly. He watched her leave, and then when she came back, she nearly fell down the stairs. She stumbled over her feet and let out a sharp scream. He chuckled softly and got up to help her.

"You ok?" he asked.

"I'm fine," she groaned. "Just a little embarrassed. My ankle."

"Maybe you should stay down here," he replied. "Lemme see it."

She limped over to the couch and put her foot up on the coffee table. He looked at it and then laughed again.

"Sorry I'm not a doc," he replied. "I don't know what I'm even looking for."

"Ouch," she winced. "Maybe you're right. I don't think I can make it back up the stairs anyway. James?"

"Yeah?" he asked. She started crying. He looked down at her and closed his eyes. "I'm sorry I laughed at you Kate. I didn't realize it hurt that much."

"No you idiot. You got me thinking about Aaron...and Jack...and then Jack...then Aaron," she smacked his chest. She wiped her eyes and started standing up, but then sat back down, in pain.

"I'm sorry Kate," he whispered. He wrapped his arms around her and she turned toward his chest. Before either of them knew it, they were both sleeping soundly, with only the sounds of their snores lulling them to deeper sleep.

**A/N: I hope that this is to everyone's liking. I know I'm horrible for taking Aaron away from Kate, but I honestly think that this could have happened. Just stay tuned for the next chapter. Please leave me love. : )**


	6. Chapter 6

They were sleeping. She snuggled against him and then woke up. She couldn't remember last night. But then things started coming back to her. Her ankle was throbbing. Her head hurt. And laying in Sawyer's arms all night made her neck stiff. She sat up, and started standing, but then fell back down against the couch.

"Hmm, how are you feeling this morning?" Sawyer asked.

"My ankle hurts," she whispered. "How do you feel?"

"Like crap," he answered. She smirked and shook her head.

"We have to stop this," she replied.

"We can do whatever we want Kate," he said. "We don't have any responsibilities. We can drink every night if we want to."

"I just think it's a bad idea," she whispered.

"But it makes everything else better," he told her.

"I know," she nodded. "But last night I messed up my ankle. I twisted my ankle. It really hurts."

"Do you think it's broken?" he asked.

"I don't know," she shook her head. "I don't think I heard it pop or anything. But it's killing me."

"Do you want me to take you to the hospital?" he asked softly.

She nodded and sighed.

"Maybe," she nodded. "It really hurts. I don't think that I can stand up."

"Come here," he chuckled. He stood up and helped her stand. He helped her to the car and then drove to the hospital. When they got to the hospital, he got out of the car and opened her door. She frowned and held her arms up. He started helping her stand and she shook her head.

"Carry me," she said, frowning like a 12 year old. He sighed softly and picked her up gently. She wrapped her arms around his neck and sighed softly. He carried her through the ER and set her down in the waiting room chairs. He went up to the desk and smiled at the girl behind the counter.

"What's going on?" she asked, referring to Kate.

"Well, I'm good, just thought I'd come to chat," he smirked. "When do you get off work?"

"Is your friend ok?" she asked.

"Oh," he began. "Yeah, she's fine."

"Sawyer!" Kate exclaimed.

"Come over here and yell at me," he replied. The girl glared at Sawyer. She wasn't amused. He sighed and nodded. "She hurt her ankle."

"Fill out these forms and the doctor will be out to see you shortly."

"Isn't this the ER?" Sawyer asked. "Shouldn't you-"

"We take worst cases first," she interrupted. "There are plenty of people who are worse off than her."

"It's fine," Kate said. "Just-"

Sawyer handed her the clipboard and she started filling out the form. He watched her and looked at her handwriting. She smiled weakly at him and then handed the clipboard back to him when she was done. He stood up and gave it to the woman at the desk. They were waiting nearly an hour before her name was called. Then they were waiting in a room for the doctor.

"This is ridiculous!" he exclaimed. "Can't they at least give you something for the pain?"

"I don't think so. Not without running tests and without diagnosing me with something," she answered. Then the door opened and the doctor walked in. He was handsome. He reminded Kate a lot of Jack.

"Katherine?" he asked.

"Please," she chuckled. "It's Kate."

"Ok, Kate then," he nodded. "I'm doctor Shephard."

"What did you say?" she asked, becoming serious and looking as if she might cry.

"I'm doctor Shekland," he said.

"That's not what you said," she murmured.

"What seems to be the problem today?" he asked.

"I hurt my ankle," she answered.

"And how did you do that Kate?" he asked.

"I tripped down the steps at my house. I didn't hear anything pop, but it really hurts," she responded. "And I'm not a wuss. Sawyer can vouch for me. Go ahead…tell him I'm not a wuss."

"She's not a wuss," Sawyer replied. "Much."

"Shut up!" she exclaimed. "I don't get hurt easily."

"Well let's just have a look," the doctor answered.

They were there for another hour and a half. Kate's ankle wasn't broken, but it was a bad sprain. The doctor told her to keep off of it for 2 weeks.

Sawyer drove Kate back home and helped her into the house. She was having a bit of trouble getting used to the crutches.

"Looks like you'll be bunking down here for the next 2 weeks," he told her.

"Will you stay?" she whispered.

"Why?" he asked.

"I don't know," she whispered. "Never mind. I'll see you later."

"Kate," he began.

"James, please, just go-" she started.

"I'll stay," he replied. "Someone's gotta make you dinner since you're all gimpy."

"No," she shook her head. "It was stupid of me to ask, you have to go home. You haven't been home in 2 days."

"So, it's sorta like a super sleepover," he answered. "Girls do that right?"

"Yeah," she chuckled. "But we're not teenage girls, and we're not-"

"Kate," he whispered.

"What?" she asked.

"I know what you were going to say," he replied. "We can be friends."

"Y'know, you keep saying that," she said. "Hell, I keep saying it too. Just _friends_. Oh we can be _friends_. The best of _friends_. Well this _friends_ thing isn't really working for me. It hurts too much. I have all these stupid ass feelings for you, and then I feel guilty because of Jack, but then I look at you and I like you-I-"

"You what?" he asked. "Kate, just tell me…it can't be that bad."

"Well, it is," she answered. "Because you loved Juliet more than anything and you still miss her and I don't want to be some rebound. I just-I don't think we can be friends. I don't want to be friends with you. I don't want to keep seeing you because it's killing me."

He leaned forward and put his hand on her shoulder. She breathed out somewhat sharply, but didn't back away. He ran his hand over her cheek.

"I should go make dinner then," he whispered. He got up off the couch and Kate sighed deeply. She didn't follow him, mostly because she couldn't. She heard him banging around pots and pans. The drugs the doctor gave her for her ankle were starting to kick in and she was getting sleepy. She fell asleep and when she woke up Sawyer was shaking her. She opened her eyes and saw that he brought her dinner to the couch. She smiled at him and sighed softly.

"Thanks," she said. "James, you really don't have to stay here with me. I'm fine. I don't know why I got so…ugh, this is just so stupid.

"Freckles," he sighed. "This doesn't have to be awkward. We just can't let it get awkward because I want to keep seeing you and hanging out. If I didn't, I know I'd miss you. I mean…hello, I missed you for 3 years. Why would I want to stay away from you?"

"I don't know," she whispered. She looked at him and shook her head. "I guess it would be dumb. I mean, with Claire and Aaron gone, you're all I have."

"Ditto Freckles," he said. "Although, I think Miles might feel a little neglected."

"Well we'll have to invite him next time then," she answered softly.

"Next time," he whispered. "So when you said that you couldn't see me anymore, you didn't really mean that right? I mean, we'll see each other again?"

"Of course we will James," she whispered. "I was just-confused I guess. Not really confused, just more-God, I want to kiss you so bad."

"Are you drunk?" he asked.

"I can't drink with the medication I'm on," she answered.

"So it's the drugs," he retorted. "You're just high on the drugs."

"No," she responded. "Haven't had one in over 5 hours."

"Say it again then," he replied.

"Say what?" she asked, trying to be clueless. He leaned toward her and kissed her lips. She kissed him back and then backed away. They both looked at each other silently.

"Dinner's getting cold," he whispered. She cleared her throat and turned back to the food. After dinner Sawyer got up to do the dishes. He helped Kate climb the steps because she said she wanted to spend the night in her own bed. He tucked her in and then kissed her on the cheek.

"Nighty night princess," he said to her.

"Goodnight James," she chuckled. "Seriously, if you want to leave now, you can. I'm all tucked in…I'll be good."

"And how are you going to stumble to the bathroom in the middle of the night?" he asked.

"Well even if you stay, you're not helping me in the bathroom, really, I'll be fine," she replied.

"Why would I leave?" he asked. "Got everything I need right here."

He didn't mean for it to come out the way it did, but they both felt it. Sawyer quickly left the room and closed the door behind him. He felt it too. He knew that earlier Kate was going to tell him she loved him. He didn't know exactly what had stopped her. Probably her feelings for Jack, and fearing his feelings for Juliet. He loved Juliet, but Kate was here. She was alive, and he loved her too. He didn't want to stay away from her. There was one thing about the friendship thing that was a problem. He and Kate were never really friends. Before they started having sex, they had sexual tension. They were always something more than friends. Some unspoken connection that would bring them together, and eventually separate them, but then be brought back together. Was it too late for them? Was she always going to be hung up on Jack? He knew it would take time to get over Juliet, but he was already feeling the wounds starting to close. It had already been 4 months. He was in love with Kate. He never stopped loving her. He thought that he had. He thought he was over her, but when she came back into his life, the residual love was still there, and now it was back. It was back almost full force. But kissing…sex…it was out of the question. They were friends. Friends. Sawyer said the word aloud to himself and then realized how stupid it sounded.

He was laying in the bed. There was a knock on the door, which scared him half to death, but he would never admit it.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Can I come in?" she asked.

"Yeah," he answered. The door opened and she hobbled toward the bed. She laid down next to him and sighed softly.

"What are you doin'?" he asked.

"I didn't want to sleep alone," she answered. "I'm so sick of being alone."

She cuddled against him and he put his arm around her. Neither of them went to kiss each other. Kate closed her eyes, but he knew she wasn't sleeping. He looked at her and then sighed again sharply. He kissed her lips and she kissed him back. Neither of them slowed down. Neither of them stopped it. He breathed out deeply. Several times he wanted to whisper something into her ear, but instead he just let her have control and didn't say a word. He ran his hands down her body and she let out a breath. It had been so long since they had touched. She couldn't handle the heat. They were both going fast, but also trying to savor the moment. Sawyer remembered a small patch of skin on her shoulder that she loved having kissed and touched. She had never told him about it, but the sounds she made was what let him know. She was just as good at remembering the places he liked to be touched. Everything was so new, but familiar at the same time. She fell asleep against his chest. Her chest pressed against his. He was playing with her hair. They both easily fell asleep.

**A/N: Ok, so I tried my best to keep the sexual tension up and to keep their relationship as friends as long as possible. I hope it wasn't all too fast for everyone. Please let me know! I have more plans for it, but please review me!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I hope ya'll still like my story. I haven't been getting as many reviews lately. Please do review if you can.  
**

She woke up and felt his breath on her neck. She gasped softly and sat up, keeping the sheet around her body. She looked at him and sighed deeply.

"Hmm," he murmured. "That's not a good sign. Totally regretting everything we did last night?"

"I-" she whispered.

"You don't gotta say anything," he interrupted. "What was last night anyway? I mean, it's not like you told me you loved me or anything. It was just rebound right? Your ankle was hurting and you were missing Jack, and I-"

"Is that all it was to you?" she exclaimed.

"I asked first," he responded.

"Fine," she scoffed. "That's all it was. Just stupid rebound. It was a huge mistake."

"That's what I thought," he nodded. He got up out of the bed, still naked from the night before. He walked across the room where his clothes were. She watched him, but didn't want to. He put his clothes on and started down the stairs quickly. Kate hopped to her bedroom for her robe and tried to follow him.

"Sawyer, wait!" she exclaimed, starting down the stairs. "Stop!"

He turned back and watched her struggle down the stairs. She reached him and held on to him for support before she fell over.

"Is that really all we were Kate?" he asked. "Sex? I mean, I still don't know. You said you loved me, but then you took it back, but then we-y'know had fun in a cage, and I asked you how you felt…you kissed me, but it wasn't a real answer. You've never been good at saying how you truly feel."

"I don't want this," she whispered. "I don't want to fight with you. I don't want-I don't want to stop seeing you."

"But you don't want to keep sleeping with me either," he replied. "Last night can never happen again. I gotta go home."

"You're not going to stay away though right?" she asked.

"I'm going to go see Clementine," he answered. She nodded and sighed softly.

"I don't want to part on bad terms," she replied.

"It was just a mistake Freckles, it's not going to keep us apart forever," he told her.

"Good," she whispered.

* * *

Sawyer was driving by himself. He wasn't listening to the radio. He was trying to think of what he was going to say to Clementine. He hadn't seen her again. He talked to her a couple times on the phone and sent 3 letters, but he hadn't seen her again.

He pulled into the driveway, and almost didn't go in, but he forced himself. He knew that Kate would make him go. He took Clementine with him. They went to the park and spent the day together. She was more talkative than before. She hadn't started calling him dad yet. Sawyer was slightly relieved, he thought maybe it would have been too much too fast. He pushed her on the swings. They talked about silly things that didn't matter, but then Clementine asked more serious questions.

"Do you think I look like you?" Clementine asked.

"Oh," he began. "I dunno, what do you think?"

"No," she shook her head and smiled widely. He chuckled and remembered when Kate told him Clementine looked like him when she smiled.

"You got my dimples," he told her. She smiled again and then frowned. She kicked her feet to slow the swing down.

"Why didn't you stay?" she whispered. "Why did you leave me?"

"Clementine," he sighed. "This isn't going to make any sense to you. I don't know how to explain it to you."

"You didn't want me," she said softly.

"No," he shook his head. "That's not true. Sweetie-"

"Don't call me sweetie!" she exclaimed.

"Clementine, it wasn't you," he told her. "Ok…I'll try to explain it, but you probably won't get it."

"Mommy says I'm smart," she smiled at him. He nodded and chuckled.

"Yeah, you are smart," he nodded. "Ok. Sometimes grown-ups get scared."

"Mommy never gets scared," she answered.

"Even mommy gets scared sometimes," he told her. "I was scared Clementine. I didn't want to mess up your life."

"Why?" she asked.

"Because I wasn't good," he replied.

"Were you a bad guy?" she asked.

"Yeah," he whispered. "But not anymore. I'm gonna try to see you more."

"OK," she smiled.

He dropped Clementine off at home and then left promptly. Mainly because he didn't want things to be awkward between him and Cassidy, but he found himself slightly regretting not staying to tuck her in. He had a long drive home, so he had to leave. He almost drove to Kate's when he got back to LA, but then thought he should go home instead and give him and Kate a break from each other. Time to miss each other.

**1 Week Later**

He hadn't picked up the phone to call her. Although she hadn't picked the phone up either. He was waiting for her to call him, and he figured she was doing the same. He was sitting at home alone. He was starting to miss her. He missed teasing her. He wondered how she was feeling and if her ankle felt better. There was a storm outside. The wind was whistling in the windows. It reminded him of the storms on the island. The freaks storms that would keep him awake at night. Thinking about Kate then too. The phone started ringing. He picked it up and looked at the caller ID. It was her.

"Your ears must be burnin' Freckles," he answered.

"Why, you talkin' about me?" she asked.

"No, just thinking," he replied. "What's up?"

"I-" she started. "Never mind, I shouldn't have called you, it was stupid."

"Oh come on," he scoffed. "Just tell me what's going on? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," she sighed. "My air conditioner is broken. "

"That sucks," he answered. "You wanna come over then? But you need a ride because of your ankle."

"No," she answered. "I'm waiting for the repairman, but I'm bored."

"Oh so you're just looking for an excuse for me to come over?" he asked.

"Maybe," she whispered.

"Give me 8 minutes," he said.

When he got there, Kate was waiting out on the porch. The closer he looked, he realized she was sitting one step down, and letting the rain fall down over her. He ran from the car to the porch and looked at her.

"Why are you sitting in the rain?" he asked.

"I like the rain," she replied.

"Yeah, me too, from inside," he whispered. "So why did you really call me?"

"Because I wanted to hang out," she answered. "The repair man should be here between 8 and."

"6 PM huh?" he asked. She chuckled and nodded.

"Pretty much," she replied. "Supposed to be here before 4, but you know how that is."

"So do you want to go inside?" he asked. "We could get some fans going."

"Doesn't really help, but sure," she answered.

She wasn't lying. Sawyer walked into the house and felt like he was walking into a sauna. He helped her into the house, but realized she wasn't limping hardly at all.

"You must be feeling better," he said. She nodded and smiled at him.

"Much better," she answered. "Just hot."

"You can say that again," he smirked and looked her up and down. She scoffed and shoved him.

They stayed in the house with 3 fans blowing on them, but not really helping much.

"Now you know how it is to live in the dirty south with no air," Sawyer said with a harsher twang than normal. She chuckled and shook her head.

"You really didn't have to do this," she stated.

"Shut up," he shook his head.

"What?" she asked.

"Don't do that!" he exclaimed. "Don't pretend that you didn't want me to come over!"

"I did!" she yelled back.

"That's why I came!" he exclaimed. "I want to be here dammit!"

"Well good!" she yelled back.

Sweat was dripping down her chest. She was wearing a tank top and a pair of short shorts. It was too hot to wear anything else. He was hot too. He pulled his shirt off with some difficulty and then waded it in a ball in frustration.

"Don't think about anything dirty Freckles," he said. "I'm just hot."

"Yes," she nodded and smirked at him.

"So tell me somethin'," he stated. "While we're sitting here being board, we might as well talk right?"

"Sure," she answered.

"So tell me," he began. "Why did you take it back?"

"What?" she asked. "What are you talking about?"

"When you said you loved me, why did you take it back?" he asked. "Were you feeling a little guilty over Jack?"

"Don't do this James," she shook her head. "This is ridiculous."

"No, ridiculous is being hung up on me for 3 years, while you're shackin' up with Jack," he told her.

"Screw you!" she exclaimed.

"Admit it!" he exclaimed. "You were hung up on me, that's why you never married Jack!"

"Why didn't you marry Juliet!" she yelled back. "You had the ring! You had plenty of chances to ask her!"

"Because I was waiting for my moment," he replied. "I loved her. I loved her more than I'll ever love you."

"Good," she nodded. "I'm glad. Maybe the other night was just a rebound thing."

"You are so infuriating!" he exclaimed.

"What about you?" she yelled.

"First you're all googly eyes over Jack," he started. "And then you're makin' out with me in the jungle…sure I conned you into it, but you enjoyed it and you know it! Then, you're back all over Jack! Then I get back from being shot by the Others and you're by my side all day and all night, you missed a funeral because you were looking after me. Then you got caught in a net with Jack. Then you're crying on my shoulder. Then you're following Jack into the jungle with Michael-"

"You followed too!" she exclaimed.

"Hush up, I ain't done," he replied. "Then we're stuck in the cages. You're all worried about me when Pickett was beatin' on me, but then you were all worried about the precious doc…then you're doin' me in the cage, and then cuddling on my chest. And then…you can't leave without Jack. When we left…couple fights, couple heart to hearts, then your back running in the jungle after Jack. And then when you think Jack and Juliet are just a bit too cozy you come jump me."

"And what about you?" she exclaimed. "You pushed me away! I wanted to go with you back to the beach, and you said you didn't want to go with me. You-"

"I didn't want you to get hurt," he whispered.

"Since when?" she scoffed. "You know I can take care of myself. And at that point, you still _hated _Juliet, but you would rather be with her than me!"

"Not true," he began. "Anyway, back to you…then you chose to go with Jack, and then you showed up on my doorstep, but oh wait, that was just to figure out if you were gonna go to jail, but you can do that without making out with me and sleeping in my arms."

"James, stop," she whispered.

"No," he shook his head. "We're getting to the best part! Then, when we wake up in the morning and I express how happy I am that you're not pregnant, because now, not only will I not have a life to ruin, but you won't die on the damn island! And you get pissed. Now this one has me perplexed Freckles, because why in God's name would you want to have a baby with someone who is just a revenge screw! And then you leave…off to be with your Jackie boy…and when we're reunited, there's a certain hint of a spark, or so I thought. The helicopter. That was one heated kiss if I do say so myself…but who am I kidding, you probably macked all over Jack as soon as the boat reached shore."

"Shut up!" she screamed.

"No!" he yelled back. "You're going to listen to every damn thing I say! I loved you! And you knew that! You used it to your advantage!"

"Are you calling me a slut?" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, maybe I am!" he said. "If the cage fits, fuck in it!"

"I hate you!" she exclaimed.

"Well that's the best kind of emotion for a nice and healthy bump!" he yelled back. "And I'm not done. You're with Jack…for a few months, maybe a year, you never did tell me. And you're sublimely happy right? Nope wrong! Because Jack is some toked out drug addict and you can't seem to stop going to see my ex and my daughter. Why is that? Well you said so yourself…you said that it was because you missed me! You've gone back and forth so many times I have whiplash!"

"I'm not a slut!" she exclaimed. "What about you? All those women you've had sex with! You admitted to Jack that you've had an STD! So what about you! Maybe because I loved you both it makes me a slut, but then what does that make you!"

"Well, at least I got paid for most of mine," he smirked. She lunged at him and flailed her arms. He caught her arms with his hands and chuckled softly. She squirmed and got out of his grip. She stood up and walked away from the couch. She looked at him and they were both breathing heavily.

"Screw it," Sawyer murmured. He stood up and practically kicked over the coffee table to get to her. He grabbed her face and kissed her hard. She kissed him back frantically. He backed her into the wall. She limped slightly and opened her mouth. He covered her mouth with his. She let out a soft breath and looked at him. He kissed her shoulder and down her body. They were still both sweaty.

"You taste like strawberries," he whispered. She gasped softly as he kissed down her body and then moved back up.

"You taste like sweat," she answered softly. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around him. He carried her toward the stairs and she chuckled softly.

"Yeah right," she said. "You'll never be able to carry me up the stairs."

"Wanna bet?" he asked. He started walking up the stairs. He got 4 steps up and then stopped. She glared at him, but then he continued up the stairs.

"What if the air conditioner guy comes?" she whispered.

"Well, he made us wait, so I guess he'll just have to wait," he smirked. He kissed her again and they made their way into the bedroom. He fell down on top of her hard, but she didn't care. They were frantic again, but then slowed down. Kate closed her eyes and chewed on her lip.

* * *

She was laying against his chest, but he could tell that she wasn't content.

"What's up?" he asked.

"I don't know," she whispered. "You know what we should do?"

"Round 3?" he asked. "Alright, but lemme pee first."

"Wait," she whispered. He stopped and looked down at her. She was crying softly. He let out a breath and touched her cheek softly.

"Freckles," he whispered.

"This is so stupid," she sobbed and put her hands to her face. "We can't. I don't want this for us. Are we really just sex James? Because that isn't the way it was supposed to be. Not for us. You mean-"

Before Kate could get her sentence out the doorbell rang. Kate quickly wiped the tears from her face and got up. She stumbled on her injured ankle, and got dressed as fast as she could. Sawyer watched her and started getting dressed slowly. She hobbled down the stairs and answered the door. She smiled weakly at the repairman with her tears still glistening in her eyes.

"Are you alright?" the repairman asked.

"Fine," she nodded. "Just hot. Come in. Please hurry."

Sawyer and Kate didn't talk for the whole time the repairman was there. It was an awkward silence. And awkward sweaty silence. Neither of them wanted to admit that they were attracted to each other, even while they were sticky with sweat. The repairman was there for an hour and a half, and the air was working. Kate took a deep breath of relief when she heard the air conditioner click on.

"What do you want me to do Freckles?" he whispered and walked toward her.

"I don't know," she shook her head, and looked as if she might start crying again.

"Kate," he sighed softly and sat up. She looked at him and frowned. He moved toward her and shook his head. "We're not just sex Freckles."

He leaned forward and kissed her gently. He kissed her slightly deeper and she sighed softly and backed away.

"So," she smiled. "You wanna have a sleepover?"

"As long as we can stay up all night talking about hot boys and bitchy girls," he answered.

"Sure," she nodded, smiling wider.

"Only one problem Freckles," he began. "I left my PJ's at home."

"Hmm, lucky for you, you won't need any pajamas," she told him. She kissed him softly.

**A/N: Clicky if you likey.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Another fast update. I hope you all like it. It's long and a lot happens, but I think it's the best one yet. ;)**

She was laying in his arms. His arms were strong. He was still awake and running his hand up and down her arm. She flipped over toward him and smiled at him.

"Let's have Miles over," she whispered.

"That was random," he chuckled, and continued running his hand over her back, his fingertips barely touching her. "I hope you weren't thinking about ol' Milo while we were-"

"I wasn't," she smiled and shook her head. "I was just thinking about how you said that we should start inviting him over. I mean…he doesn't have anyone."

"Ok," he nodded. "We'll all have dinner soon."

"How about tomorrow?" she asked.

"Sure," he responded. "I'll call him. Where is all this coming from Freckles?"

"The fact that we have only been spending time with each other," she responded. "I mean…I like spending time with you, but we should probably broaden our friendships past just us."

"Well, then, we'll hang out with Miles tomorrow," he answered.

When Sawyer called Miles, he was surprised to hear from Sawyer, but glad. They hadn't spoken since they had returned to LA. Miles accepted the invitation and was going to be coming over at 5.

They were cooking together in the kitchen. Kate was chuckling softly because Sawyer kept bumping into her.

"Stop!" she exclaimed. The doorbell rang and Sawyer went to answer it.

"Hey," Miles said as Sawyer opened the door. Sawyer gave him a hand shake and then he pulled him into a hug.

"What's goin' on?" Sawyer asked.

"Not much," he replied. "So you're bunking with Kate?"

"No-yes, I don't know," he shook his head. "I don't live here if that's what you mean, but, just don't think I'm an ass ok?"

"James, I don't-" Miles started and shook his head. "We all know how much you love her. You always did. That doesn't just go away. She would have understood. She wouldn't want you to spend the rest of your life alone and miserable."

"Yeah," Sawyer smirked. "I guess you're right, but I still feel kinda guilty."

"Don't you think Kate might feel slightly guilty too?" he asked.

"Sure," he nodded.

"So did you tell her you loved her and that's how you got back together, big confession of feelings?" Miles asked.

"Not exactly," Sawyer shook his head and smiled. "More like big confession of sexual tension."

"But it's not all," Miles said.

"No," Sawyer answered. "But neither of us have had the balls to say those three little words."

"Then tell her you idiot," he stated.

"Can't," he shook his head. "Not yet."

"Why not!" he exclaimed. "God, you're so stubborn! Just freaking tell her!"

"Tell me what?" Kate asked, coming into the room.

"Oh, uh, Miles is here," Sawyer said.

"Nice try," she smirked. "I'll get it out of you sooner or later James."

They all ate dinner and talked about what was going on in their lives. Sawyer talked about his visit to Clementine. He told them that he was planning on visiting her more often. Kate was slightly shocked at his confession, but she kept her mouth shut. She wanted Sawyer to be able to have a relationship with Clementine, but she really hoped he wouldn't leave and move to New Mexico. Miles stayed till late. They drank coffee, and played cards. It was all very traditional. Kate never thought that she would lead a traditional life again. After Miles left, they agreed that they would have to hang out more often. Every week, maybe every two weeks.

"So am I staying another night?" he asked.

"Only if you want to," she answered. "I still want to know what you and Miles were talking about before."

"What?" he asked. "It was nothing. Don't worry about it."

"Fine," she scoffed. "I guess I'll just have to come to my own conclusions."

"Go ahead," he nodded and chuckled. "So, do you want me to stay?"

"Yeah," she murmured, slightly embarrassed.

"Ok," he whispered. "All you gotta do is ask."

She smiled weakly at him and nodded.

They went upstairs and started getting ready for bed. Kate got Sawyer a toothbrush to use. He put it in the holder next to Kate's. It was the little things like that, that almost made them a couple. But they still hadn't defined the relationship. They knew it wasn't just sex, but what exactly was it? Kate was going to ask him tonight. He came back into the room and groaned as he sat down on the bed.

"I should probably get some of my clothes if we're going to keep doin' this," he said.

"Are you ready to move in?" she asked.

"I dunno, do you want me to move in?" he asked.

"Well," she began. "I mean, you're here. I don't want you to leave. I think that we should probably take this slow, but I can't stop touching you, and I don't like sleeping by myself."

"I don't either," he whispered.

"So what are we doing James?" she whispered. "Do you want to be with me? When I introduce you, should I say you're my friend, or my boyfriend? Or what? I just-I mean, you said this wasn't just sex, but if it's not just sex, then what the hell is it?"

"It's not just sex," he said. "I promise you that. This is...well, I guess I don't really know."

"James, you mean so much to me," she answered. "I don't ever want to lose you. I don't ever want to be away from you. It's stupid of us to stay away from each other because I missed you so much."

"I missed you too," he whispered.

"I won't stay away from you Freckles, you're right, it would be stupid. I missed you."

He leaned forward and kissed her.

"Do you miss her?" she asked softly.

"What?" he whispered.

"Do you miss her?" she repeated.

"I don't-" he began.

"I heard Miles talking about Juliet," she said. "Do you miss her?"

"Of course I miss her," he scoffed. "Just like you miss Jack."

"It's my turn," she said. She remembered the fight from the day before. She had been running it over and over in her mind. She hated how Sawyer could make her forget about all the bad things he said to her. Although Jack seemed to have the same affect on her. She had easily forgiven Jack for everything he had said to her. She couldn't believe the comments Sawyer made. But what hurt more than anything else was him telling her he loved Juliet more than he would ever love her. She looked at him and took a deep breath.

"Did you mean it?" she asked softly.

"Did I mean what?" he whispered.

"All these thoughts have been plaguing me all night," she told him. "Thoughts just looping over and over-you said-you said you loved Juliet more than you have ever loved me. I would never say that to you James. Never."

"Even if it were true?" he asked.

"Is it true?" she exclaimed. "Because-because I thought you loved me! I thought that you telling me that we weren't just sex, I thought you were telling me that you loved me. But now you're saying-oh, this is-"

"Tell me who you love more," he replied.

"I don't know," she said. "I don't want to do this. I just-I just wanted to know what our relationship is."

"If Jack were still alive, would you even be with me?" he asked.

"What about you?" she exclaimed, getting angry at the question, mostly angry because she wasn't exactly sure what the answer was. "If Juliet was still alive, wouldn't you be with her? You wouldn't be with me. We wouldn't even matter?"

"I never said that," he replied. "I never said we wouldn't matter, Freckles."

"You didn't answer my question," she said.

"You didn't answer mine, and I asked first," he told her.

"I don't know," she whispered.

"I do," he nodded. "You wouldn't be with me."

"Fine," she scoffed. "But you wouldn't be with me either. You would be with Juliet. Because you love her more than you've ever loved me."

"Just stop," he shook his head. "You're being ridiculous."

"Do you know how much you hurt me last night?" she asked.

"Why didn't you say something last night then?" he asked.

"Because you wouldn't even let me get one word in!" she exclaimed. "You were too worried about telling me all about how I could never make a choice. Well, maybe my choice was always so hard because of you!"

"Oh!" he said. "Well, that's just great! Enlighten me then Kate. How was it all my fault?"

"Because of the way you act!" she yelled. "That first week we were on that damn island, you were always so belligerent. Maybe I didn't want to be around that. But then, as you pointed out last night, we kissed. Yeah, maybe I liked it. Maybe I felt something, but then you told me it was all a con. I was starting to feel sorry for you. You all helplessly tied to that tree. But then, you tell me that it was all just a stupid hoax so that I would kiss you!"

"Whatever," he murmured. "Continue."

"Anyway…then I felt sorry for you because I learned where you came from. I learned about your parents," she whispered. "I felt so connected with you…but you pushed me away. You didn't want me to feel sorry for you. You wanted me to leave you alone. So I did. But then we always seemed to meet up…small base camp y'know…everyone getting in everyone's way? And when you were gone…I was worried. That damn bottle washed up on the shore and-"

"You were worried about me?" he asked.

"I didn't even say goodbye to you," she whispered.

"Not for lack of trying Freckles, I tried finding you," he said. "You were already gone with Jack."

"I tried finding you before we left," she told him. "But you were still working on the mast. Anyway…when you came back, I thought maybe we could finally get to someplace good. Don't you remember? When you came back I hardly spent any time with Jack at all! It was you and me. We-it's stupid, because it was all so that I would gain your trust so you could steal the guns and kidnap Sun. Which I still don't believe that you did."

"Who told you?" he asked, slightly shocked and embarrassed.

"Sun," she answered. "She thought I should know."

"It wasn't just so I could steal the guns Kate," he murmured.

"Anyway, so after that I kind of hated you," she began again. "But you make it so hard for me to hate. For some reason, I just can't hate you. Which makes all of this so much worse. After we left…after the cages. I tried telling you that I didn't-that it wasn't because you were going to die, but you didn't want to believe me. You pushed me away. And as for me going back for Jack, I had to Sawyer! What did you expect me to do, just leave him there."

"Well he didn't want to be saved Kate," he answered. "I was standing right there when he told you not to come back."

"That's what she said," Kate whispered.

"What?" he asked.

"Those are the exact words Juliet told me," she replied. "She basically told me it was my fault that Locke blew up the sub."

"Well, Kate," he chuckled. "If you hadn't gone into the jungle with Locke and Sayid, then Locke never would have even seen the sub and Jack and Juliet would have gotten safely off the island."

"Anyway," she sighed. "When I got back-"

"You used me for sex," he replied. "Remember I was there? You said, that it wasn't just sex, but let's not fool ourselves Freckles, if you hadn't seen Jack and Julie eating together, you never would have come into my tent for a little midnight delight."

"It wasn't just sex!" she exclaimed loudly.

"So tell me the truth Kate, what was all that about?" he asked.

"It was 3 years ago, can't you just drop it?" she asked.

"No!" he exclaimed. "You're the one rehashing why our relationship didn't work out 3 years ago."

"Fine," she sighed. "When I saw Jack and Juliet, I got jealous. I'm not going to lie. But it wasn't because of sex. I knew they weren't having sex…they were just eating dinner. It was nothing."

"So then why did you get all upset and come crawling into my tent?" he asked.

"Because I wanted to feel needed," she answered. "Hell I just wanted to feel something. The whole way back home, Jack stuck by Juliet's side. It drove me crazy…not because I wanted him…not in that way…just because they were all buddy-buddy, and Jack hardly even knew I existed. I know it was because he saw us. He wanted to get over me somehow so he used Juliet to do that, but being loved by you was better than being ignored by Jack."

"Freckles," he whispered.

"Anyway, but then things changed. You changed when you came back from meeting up with Locke in the jungle. You wouldn't let me back in your tent. You were starting to ignore me! So between Jack ignoring me, and you, and the possibility of me being pregnant, I couldn't take it. And then you-you left and went back to the beach…without me. Do you know how much it killed me that not only was Jack all interested in Juliet, but now you were?"

"I wasn't interested in her," he scoffed. "Not then anyway. It was just-"

"Yeah, whatever," she interrupted. "It doesn't matter! Then you came back…and I really thought that you were going to follow me and Jack. I thought you'd stay…at the very least for me."

"Well, you were welcome to come with us Freckles," he answered. "But you couldn't leave your dearest Jack behind."

"Because I wanted to get the hell off the island!" she exclaimed. "Why can't you get that? I mean, as much as I didn't want to go to jail, I was sick of being stuck on an island! Anyway it was like you said, we slept in each other's arms. We kissed and we slept together for the first time. And it meant everything, but then when you were happy I wasn't pregnant-"

"What did you want to be pregnant for?" he exclaimed. He stood up out of the bed and looked at her.

"Because-because I had never been pregnant," she answered. "I thought-Juliet told me that the sperm count was 5 times higher…so I thought…if I can't get pregnant on this damn island, then I'll never get pregnant. I just-the thought that I'd never have a kid killed me. And I didn't think it would have been so bad to share that with you."

"Fine," he murmured. "What do you want me to say to you Kate? It was 3 years ago. I guess I'm sorry, but I'm damn glad that you didn't have some kid for Jack to raise."

She stood up and smacked him in the face.

"What are you smacking me for!" he exclaimed. "It's the truth! You were with Jack! Are you telling me you wouldn't have been with him if you had been pregnant with my kid?"

"Jack wouldn't have wanted anything to do with me if I had had your kid!" she exclaimed.

"Then you should be thanking me," he answered. "It's because of you NOT being pregnant that you were even with Jack in the first place. You never would have-"

"Anyway," she continued. "And then you left. You left me on that helicopter. You abandoned me. And at first I was sad. But then I-I got over it. Or I tried anyway. And then I came back here and you didn't love me anymore. So now what? You love Juliet more than me, and forever I'll be rebound or second choice or whatever you want to call it."

"I don't know," he whispered. "I think we should decide what we are. I mean, we've already established this isn't just sex, but then what is it. I guess that's our next step."

"Fine," she said.

"Oh, and I forgot to tell you," he began. "I'm going to see Clementine in 2 weeks, and she really wants to see you again. I sorta tried to explain to her about Aaron, but I think she should hear it from you. You don't have to come if you don't want to but-"

"Of course I'll come," she replied. "Just name the time."

"In two weeks, Wednesday," he answered.

"Alright," she nodded. "So are you gonna stay?"

"For now," he sighed.

"I don't want to stop sleeping with you," she whispered. "I like sleeping next to someone, but maybe we should stop having sex."

"You're killin' me Kate," he said. "I don't think I'll be able to keep my hands to myself."

**2 Weeks Later**

Kate, Sawyer, and Miles all went to Albuquerque. Miles was bored and wanted to meet Sawyer's daughter, so Sawyer ran it by Cassidy, before bringing him along. When they got to the house, Clementine ran and jumped into Kate's arms. Kate swung her around and they both giggled. Sawyer watched them and Miles watched Sawyer's reaction. He didn't understand why Sawyer and Kate were both being so stubborn with being together. He knew they both wanted each other. He knew they both loved each other. But then why wouldn't they just admit it to each other.

"Kate? Where's Aaron?" Clementine asked.

"Aaron's with his mom in Australia," Kate answered.

"But you're his mom," Clementine argued.

"Yeah," Kate sighed. "I am, but Aaron has another mom. Have you ever heard of adoption Clem?"

"Yeah, my friend Sarah is adopted," she replied.

"Well, I adopted Aaron," Kate said. "So he's my son, but he has another mom, and she wanted to take him to Australia."

"But that's not fair!" she exclaimed. "Let's go to Australia today Sawyer!"

"We can't darlin', it's too far," Sawyer answered. "It's very far away."

"But that's not fair!" she whined again.

"What else do you want to do?" he asked. "We can do anything you want. Except fly to Australia. I know you miss your friend, pal, but he'll come back in a little while, and then you'll see him again."

"Can we go to Water City!" she exclaimed.

"What's that?" Sawyer asked.

"A water park," she giggled.

"Oh, well I guess that makes sense. Sure," he nodded. "Let's go."

The three grown ups took Clementine. Cassidy stayed back again. She thought it would be better if Clementine could bond with Sawyer without her there. Sawyer and Clementine played in the water. Kate was watching them. Miles paid attention to only Sawyer and Kate's glances at each other all day. He couldn't believe that they weren't just admitting it.

"Sawyer, I wanna go on that!" Clementine exclaimed pointing at the biggest waterslide.

"Alright, let's go check it out," he answered. He took Clementine by the hand and they walked toward the stairs, which was the start of the line. There was a sign showing that you had to be at least as tall as the seal on the sign. Clementine was too short. She whined and jumped up.

"But I wanna go!" she whined.

"Sawyer look," Kate said, pointing at the sign again. "It says that she can go with a grown up."

"Please Sawyer!" she exclaimed. "Please!"

"Oh alright alright, let's go," he said. "Kate, you wanna come with us?"

"No thanks," she murmured. "I don't do heights. Not since the plane C-R-A-S-H."

"OK," he chuckled. "How 'bout you Milo boy?"

"Nah, I think I'll just stay with Kate," he answered.

Sawyer nodded and took Clementine up the steps. They waited in the line for a long while before getting up to the top. The lifeguard at the top of the steps was escorting the people to the slides. There were 3 different ones to choose from. One that you needed an inner tube, one that was covered, and one that was normal. Sawyer hoped that Clementine would choose the normal one because he didn't want to be in the one that was covered and the tubes were 4 dollars to rent and he had left his wallet downstairs.

"Daddy, I don't like the dark," she replied.

"OK," he nodded.

"And the ittertube one looks scary,"she said.

"Ok, we'll go on the other one then," he walked with her toward the slide. The lifeguard was being enthusiastic and exclaiming to all the riders.

"Are you ready for fun?"

"Yeah!" the crowd all exclaimed. Sawyer sat down on the slide with Clementine in his lap.

"Ok, hold on to her like this," the lifeguard showed Sawyer. "And keep your hands and feet inside the slide at all times please! And no trying to slow yourself down or trying to climb back up the slide. Most importantly you gotta have fun!"

"Can we scream?" Clementine asked, looking somewhat nervous.

"Of course!" he exclaimed. He let out a loud whooping sound. Sawyer looked up at the young guy and rolled his eyes slightly. The lifeguard gave them a gentle push to get them started. Sawyer held on to Clementine tightly. She brought her arms around his arms. She was screaming, but he couldn't tell if it was happy and excited or fear.

"Don't let go!" she exclaimed.

"I won't!" he exclaimed back and chuckled softly. When they got to the bottom they went under the water. Sawyer quickly went to the surface and took a breath. Clementine coughed and sputtered.

"Why didn't you close your mouth?" he asked.

"I didn't have time," she whined, but she wasn't crying. She coughed a little more and Sawyer patted her on the back.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Can we do it again?" she exclaimed. Sawyer and Clementine went on the slide 3 more times. Miles and Kate stayed in the wading pool where the slides went into.

"You really love him a lot don't you?" Miles asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she answered.

"Well, I've seen you looking at him all day," he replied. "So don't try to deny it, it won't work. You're supposed to define your relationship today aren't you? Decide whether to be together or just love each other from afar. Well, in my little opinion, it would be stupid for you two to not be together, I mean-"

"Well what if he loves her more," she interrupted. "He told me that he loves Juliet more than he ever loved me. I'm not so sure I want to be with him if that's the case. I mean really. I don't want to be second fiddle. You're supposed to be the leading lady of your own story."

"Have you even told him how you felt," he said. "Because maybe he has the same fears Kate. You were with that Jack guy for so long…and he was definitely missing you for those 3 years. So tell me Kate. Do you love him."

"I-" she started. Sawyer and Clementine came splashing toward them.

"Again?" she asked.

"Oh, Clem, I'm getting so tired, aren't you tired?" he asked.

"Yeah," she whispered. "I guess. Hey, uh, Sawyer can I ask you a question?"

"Sure," he nodded.

"You're my daddy right?" she asked.

"Yeah," he answered.

"So then why don't I call you daddy?" she asked.

"Maybe you aren't ready yet," he replied. "That's ok, it's ok Clem."

"Well, but maybe I am ready," she said. "Would it be ok? Can I call you daddy?"

"Sure," he nodded and smiled. "Sure you can."

Kate watched him and smiled weakly. She reached forward and took his hand.

"Hey, I gotta idea," he said, clearing his throat. Obviously trying not to cry. "Let's go get some pizza and ice cream!"

"Yay!" she exclaimed.

They were at the pizza parlor and Clementine had to go to the bathroom. She requested Kate to take her. So Kate took her by the hand and went off to the bathroom. Sawyer watched them leave. He knew that Kate was glad to have someone to take care of again.

"Isn't she beautiful?" Sawyer asked.

"Kate or Clementine?" Miles said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked.

"Oh come on!" Miles exclaimed. "You've been watching her all day. You still love her. You never stopped! Juliet even knew that. You don't search for a person for 3 years without loving them. You never forgot about her. She's worried that she's going to be second fiddle. Your second choice. But honestly buddy, that was Juliet."

"I loved Juliet!" he exclaimed. "I loved her so much!"

"No doubt in my mind dude," Miles began. "I know how much you love her. I saw it all happen, but that doesn't mean you stopped loving Kate. I mean really dude. Did you really think after all this time that your feelings would just disappear? You love Kate! You've loved her all along, it's just time to admit it buddy. No matter how much you love Juliet, you'll always love Kate-well, I won't say more, but definitely differently. So just be with her."

"How?" he asked. "I mean…what about Jack and Juliet?"

"They're dead!" Miles yelled. He sighed deeply and lowered his voice. "I'm sorry…but they're dead Jim. Time to move on. You love each other so just be together! I mean, you love her. And she loves you, it would just solve everything. I know you miss Juliet, you'll probably always miss her, but you can move on and get on with your life. Juliet would want that for you."

"I loved her so much Miles," he whispered. "But-"

"But what?" he asked. "Please for the love of God just admit that you love Kate. You're in love with her. You'll feel so much better if you just say it."

"Ok," he sighed. "You're right. Fine. I'll say it. I-"

"We're back!" Clementine exclaimed. Clementine sat down next to Sawyer and rested her head against his shoulder.

When they got back to Cassidy's house Clementine begged Sawyer to tuck her in. 7:00 was her bedtime, but they still had a 4 hour drive. He eventually gave in, and took her up the stairs. Cassidy hugged and kissed her first and then waited downstairs with Miles and Kate. Things with Cassidy were much more cordial. They were all drinking coffee. Kate stood up and pointed at the ceiling.

"I'm gonna go-" she started.

"Tell him you love him?" Miles asked, somewhat hopefully.

"Say goodnight to Clementine," she answered. She walked up the stairs and could hear them talking. When she got to Clementine's room she waited and listened.

"And then the prince and princess lived happily ever after," Sawyer said.

"I love Cinderella!" she exclaimed.

"Me too," he answered. "One of my favorites. Isn't it a movie too?"

"Yeah!" she chuckled. "Haven't you seen it?"

"No," he replied.

"Oh daddy you have to!" she exclaimed. "It's so good!"

"Well, maybe you can come to my house sometime and bring it," he said

"Yeah!" she exclaimed. "Daddy can I?"

"Maybe," he nodded. "We'll have to talk to your mom ok?"

"Ok daddy," she answered. "Daddy?"

"Yes?" he asked.

"I really like calling you daddy," she whispered.

"I like it too Clem," he whispered. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," she said. He left the room and looked at Kate. She smiled weakly and took him by the hand. They walked down the stairs. They said goodbye to Cassidy and left the house. On the way home everything was quiet and slightly awkward. Miles sighed softly.

"You guys this is stupid!" Miles exclaimed. "Seriously. Just admit it!"

"Admit what?" Kate asked.

"Ugh," he answered. "The least you could do is just talk it through."

"Maybe he's right," she whispered. "It's gonna be a long 4 hours."

"Well, this is just annoying," Sawyer sighed. "Fine. Kate, what are we gonna do?"

"I dunno," she shrugged. "Why is it all on me?"

"Because you said you don't want to lose me," he said. "So let's just start there. What do you mean? As a friend or as something more?"

"I don't know," she sighed.

"Why don't you know?" he asked.

"Because I'm scared," she answered. "You said you loved her more. I guess I just don't want to be your second choice."

He pulled the car over and sighed deeply.

"Don't you think I worry about the same damn thing?" he asked. "Kate, I want to be with you, but not if you're just gonna be wishing I was Jack the whole time."

"You're not him," she whispered. "He's gone."

"You'll miss him forever," he told her.

"But it doesn't mean that you're my second choice," she shook her head.

"Oh really?" he whispered. "Seems to me you made your choice back on the island."

"It's not about a choice James," she began. "It's about-being together. I want to be with you too. I-I-"

"I love you!" Miles exclaimed, finishing her sentence.

"Love you too, Miles," Kate smirked, and winked at Sawyer.

When they got back home, Sawyer dropped Miles off at his apartment and then drove Kate home. He walked her to the door and stood with her. She turned toward him and smiled.

"You wanna come in?" she asked.

"I'm too tired tonight," he whispered. "Maybe we can just finish this tomorrow."

"Come on," she sighed. "Just come in and come to bed. We don't have to do anything. Just sleep. You haven't spent the night here in 2 weeks. Your pillow doesn't smell like you anymore. Come on."

"Fine," he murmured. "You twisted my arm."

She chuckled and they went into the house. They were both too tired for anything. He laid down in the bed and she turned toward him. They were looking at each other, but not touching.

"Y'know," she whispered very quietly.

"What?" he asked.

"Maybe Miles is right," she continued whispering.

"About what?" he asked.

"I love you," she said, still softly.

"I love you," he replied, closing his eyes. "I love you so much."

She smiled, but had tears glinting in her eyes. He pulled he closer and intertwined his fingers with hers. Neither of them could keep their eyes open for another moment. They fell asleep with their foreheads touching and their fingers intertwined.

**A/N: Ok, I know the end was slightly cheesy and lame, but I had to do it. Next chapter will feature some Claire/Aaron stuff, so please continue R & Ring!**


	9. Chapter 9

**2 Months Later**

They were standing in the kitchen cooking together and drinking. Neither of them were getting drunk, but they were drinking and feeling good. They were listening to the radio. A song came on and Kate looked down at the knife and cutting board. She sighed softly and looked at Sawyer.

"I'll be right back," Kate whispered.

Sawyer watched her leave. He had moved in. They were "official" as Miles put it. They knew that it was the healthy thing to do, to actually define their relationship, but no one was happier than Miles. He was glad that things didn't have to be awkward anymore. Over the last 2 months, Kate's mood was very up and down. Sometimes she would be completely happy and laughing, but then crying 5 minutes later. He was getting used to her sporadic mood swings, but he just wanted to know what was going on with her.

He gave Kate a few minutes but then followed her. She was sitting on the staircase. She looked up and took a breath.

"Sorry," she shook her head.

"Don't be sorry," he said. "What's going on with you though? What? Did that song remind you of Jack or something?"

"Aaron," she whispered. "We would always listen to the radio. He liked all these popular songs. It was almost worse than a teenage girl. But that song, we would sing it together. James, I just…I miss him. I thought that-I don't know. I guess Claire doesn't need me."

"So when are you going to call her?" Sawyer asked.

"What?" she asked. "What are you talking about? How is that in anyway my choice? How dare you-"

"Whoa, Kate, stop, I just-I remember you telling Aaron you'd call him," he answered. "I just thought you would have called him before now."

"It just hurts too much," she whispered. "I mean, you get that right?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "I just-I hate seeing you sad. You-you go through all these moods Kate. And I'm not saying it's a bad thing. I just want you to be happy again."

"I am happy," she smiled. "James, I love being with you. I love seeing you with Clementine. I don't-I'm happy. I just wish that I could see my son."

"So then call her Kate," he answered softly. "I mean, the worst she can say is no…but she wouldn't keep you from Aaron."

"She lives 5000 miles away from us," Kate responded. "She _is _keeping me away from him. It doesn't matter anyway because I don't have her phone number, and I wouldn't even know where to find it. I'll just have to wait for her to call me. I mean, it's already been 6 months. I can't believe how fast time has gone."

"Everything is getting easier isn't it?" he asked. "I mean, when I first left the island, all I could think about was leaving her behind."

"Yeah," she whispered. "I know what you mean. Ok. I'm fine. I'm sorry. Let's go finish making dinner."

He kissed her gently and quickly on the lips. They both got up and made their way back into the kitchen. They were continuing to chop things and cook together. Kate was doing most of the work, but Sawyer pretended to help. The phone rang and Sawyer quickly went to answer it.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Hi daddy!" Clementine exclaimed.

"Hey," he replied.

"I had to call you early because mommy and Scott are taking me to Aunt Sharon's house," she answered.

"Oh," he said. "Are they going out?"

"Yeah," she said. "Daddy, I miss you."

"I miss you too," he whispered. "We'll see each other soon though, and we get to talk every day so that's good. What did you learn in kindergarten today."

"I learned that an octagon is the dumbest shape ever!" she exclaimed.

"Oh," he chuckled. "Really? Why?"

"Because we had to drawl them, but it was really hard, and I didn't know how many sides to give it," she answered.

"Oh, well," he began. "Lemme teach ya somethin' then…anything with the word oct in it means eight. So an octagon has eight sides."

"Oh!" she exclaimed. "And October is the 8th month!"

"Well," he chuckled. "Actually October is the 10th month."

"Ugh!" she groaned. "Why is everything so hard?"

"Trust me sweetie, it just gets more complicated when you get older," he told her.

"What does?" she asked.

"Life," he answered. "Everything. So what are you and Sharon gonna do tonight?"

"Order pizza and watch Spongebob," she responded.

"Oh, that guy who lives in a pineapple?" he asked.

"Yup," she giggled. "Under the sea."

"With Ariel and Sebastian?" he asked.

"No!" she exclaimed. "Daddy, that's The Little Mermaid!"

"Well, Ariel and Sebastian live in the sea too, so they could know Spongebob. Just because they don't show it, doesn't mean it doesn't happen," he answered. "Maybe they all hang out when the cameras aren't there making the movie."

"Daddy, Spongebob and The Little Mermaid is a cartoon," she said. "It's not really real!"

"Well, it could be," he murmured.

"It's just for fun daddy," she answered. "So what are you doing tonight?"

"Me and Kate are makin' enchiladas," he told her. "And then we're gonna play the Wii."

"Daddy, you know how to play the Wii?" she asked, highly amused.

"Of course!" he exclaimed. "Kate taught me. It's fun."

He didn't bother telling Clementine, that he was horrible. Kate always beat him in every game. They always had contests with each other to see who was better, and Kate always won.

"Daddy, I want you to come over this weekend," she said.

"Clem, we talked about that," he whispered. "I'm gonna come in 2 weeks."

"But it's my birthday!" she exclaimed. "I want you to come to my party! Daddy please! Please daddy! Please!"

"Well, lemme talk to your mom, and maybe we can figure something out ok?" he asked.

"Well, I'm gonna beg mommy then," she said. "Ok, mommy said I have to go."

"Ok," he said with a weak smile. "I'll talk to you tomorrow ok?"

"Ok," she replied. "Bye daddy."

"Bye," he whispered.

"I love you!" she exclaimed.

"Love you too," he answered. He hung up the phone and looked at Kate. She was finishing putting the enchiladas together and in the pan.

"Everything alright?" she asked.

"Everything's fine," he murmured. "Except for the fact that I didn't know about my own daughter's birthday!"

"It's not your fault," she replied. "Cassidy didn't tell you, how are you supposed to know? Y'know, I missed Aaron's birthday. His birthday was 3 months ago. I didn't even get to send him a birthday card or anything."

"And _that's_ not _your _fault," he sighed. "She wants me to come this weekend. You wanna go with me?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "Of course. Your little girl is turning 6. It's amazing."

"Yeah," he whispered. "And I missed so much. I don't know anything. I mean-"

"Sawyer, you're learning," she replied. "You don't know because you-"

"I chose to stay away, Kate," he sighed. "I stayed away because I didn't want to be a dad. I couldn't be a dad. Are you kidding me? I would have sucked at it!"

"You don't though," she answered and touched his shoulder. "You're a natural. And it's only getting better. Sometimes it's a little awkward, but you're getting better every day. I mean, James you're her dad. And she loves her daddy."

"Yeah," he murmured. "Maybe."

"Not maybe," she shook her head. "Definitely. I wish that Aaron was here, you would be so good with him James. You guys could do "guy" things. I try my best to be all up on the good games to play with him, but I think I would have been better with a girl."

"Hah," he began. "Kate, you were never really a girly type girl. I mean really? Climbing trees? Adventures in the jungle? All the other girls stayed back tending to the fire or doing laundry, but you-you always were following us men through the jungle."

"Maybe because I liked spending time with 'you men'," she said mocking him slightly.

"Well, anyway," he replied. "You already know how to be 'one of the guys'. I don't know the first thing about Barbie and make-up."

"Make up is in a few years," she told him with a chuckle.

"Shows what you know," he answered. "She's got all this play make-up. She wants me to make her look pretty and paint her nails. I think I got more nail polish on her fingers than on her nails."

"See?" she asked. "Natural. You can do this Sawyer."

They finished making dinner. They stopped talking about the kids, because Sawyer could tell that Kate was getting upset. She told him that she was fine, but he decided to drop the subject anyway.

"I'll do the dishes," Kate said, getting up from the table. "You can go."

"Go where?" he asked.

"I don't care," she shrugged. "Go watch TV or go outside and listen to your iPod or start playing the Wii without me. I don't care. I just-"

"I can help you ya know," he said. "I'm not completely useless."

"I know," she sighed. "I just really…I want to be alone right now. Please. I mean, you live here, and that's fine, but I feel like we never spend any time apart."

"Ok," he nodded. "Fine. See ya later."

He left the room. She could tell that he was sort of mad because of the way he stomped off. She turned toward the sink to start washing the dishes. She would talk to him later and apologize, but for now, she washed the dishes and thought about Jack and Aaron. Jack came to her mind less. She loved Sawyer. She was glad he was there with her, but it didn't stop her mind from wandering to Jack every now and then. She looked at the dish she was cleaning and nearly broke it in half. She sighed and looked back, partly hoping that Sawyer would be there, but he wasn't. She sighed softly and shook her head. She put the dish down and walked into the living room. Sawyer was sitting on the couch reading. She exhaled sharply enough for him to hear her, but he didn't look up at her. She sat down next to him and looked at him. He finally looked up and put a bookmark in the book.

"Sorry," she whispered. "I just-"

"All these mood swings lately," he began. "Maybe you're pregnant."

"I'm not pregnant," she partially scoffed, but couldn't help but to let out a soft chuckle too.

The next day Sawyer told her he had errands to run all day. She figured he was getting Clementine a birthday present and trying to convince Cassidy to let him come to the party. She was partly right, but he was also tracking a certain Australian's phone number down. He was an expert at finding information on anyone. He thought maybe he should have been a private investigator instead of a conman. He called started by calling Oceanic. He figured he shouldn't stay away for too long, or Kate might get suspicious. He walked through the front door, on the last phone call of the day.

"No," he said. "They already transferred me there. You don't understand. It is imperative that I get that phone number. Please. Just give it to me. I won't tell no one…yes, I get that you could lose your job. I don't want that to happen, but please. She would want me to call her anyway. She has-"

Kate showed up in the doorway. She had heard the entire conversation and was very curious as to who he was talking to.

"Yes!" Sawyer exclaimed. He quickly went to the desk near the front door and started writing down something. "Thank you! Thank you. You won't regret it. Yes. Thank you."

He hung up the phone and smiled at Kate.

"What was all that about?" she asked.

"Get ready," he answered, looking at the piece of paper he was just writing on and dialing the phone at the same time. "You're about to talk to your son again."

"What?" she exclaimed. "Sawyer no."

She grabbed the phone from him before he could finish dialing the number.

"What the hell are you doing?" she asked.

"I-I thought this is what you wanted Kate," he said. "I thought you wanted to see him again. You miss him! You know you miss him. You know you want to talk to him. And all day I've been trying to find a phone number for you. What's the worst that could happen?"

"Claire could tell me never to call again," she answered.

"You really think sweet cute innocent little Claire would do that to you?" he asked. "Listen. You love him. You deserve to at least talk to him."

"It's been 6 months," she whispered. "What if he doesn't remember me?"

"Sweetheart, he'll remember you," Sawyer replied. "Here. Take the number. And I guess you decide."

She took the piece of paper from him and examined it. Then she looked at Sawyer and closed her eyes.

"I don't know," she whispered. "What if-"

"You can say all the what ifs you want Kate," he said. "I used to. What if Cassidy slammed the door on my face? What if Clementine doesn't want anything to do with me? What if she hates me? What if I suck at it? What if I can't connect with her? What if I do and then Cassidy refuses to let me see her? What if I don't love her like I'm supposed to? What if I love her too much?"

"I get the point," she murmured.

"You can't live your life around what ifs," he told her. He stepped toward her and wrapped his arms around her. He hugged her and then kissed her forehead softly. Then he left the room, and left her to contemplate the phone number in her hands. She looked down at it again and then sighed softly. She hated when Sawyer was right. She and Sawyer had tiffs all the time. Small little arguments that usually didn't mean anything. About things that weren't really important. But Kate was always a sore loser. When Sawyer was right it always bugged her. She picked up the phone and started dialing. She held the phone to her ear and cleared her throat. The phone rang several times until someone finally picked up.

"Hello?" Claire said. "Hello?…hello!"

"Claire, it's me," Kate said meekly.

"Kate?" Claire asked. "Kate, how did you-"

"Sawyer," she interrupted. "Sawyer found your number. Somehow tracked it down. Just so you know I didn't ask him to, but since I had your number right in front of me I-"

"I'm glad you called," Claire said. "He misses you. He talks about you all the time."

"Really?" Kate asked. "Claire-"

"I don't make my grilled cheese like you," she replied. "What do you do differently."

"Tomatoes," she answered. "He loves tomatoes. And he won't eat the grilled cheese without a pickle spear with it."

"Oh," Claire whispered. "Kate don't hate me."

"I don't hate you," Kate shook her head. "Of course I wouldn't hate you. Why would I hate you?"

"He calls you Kate," she responded. "He talks about you constantly, but he calls you Kate. Because I do I guess. And he calls me mommy."

"I expected that he would," Kate said. "And I don't hate you. I wondered…is he awake?"

"It's yesterday morning here," she chuckled. "So yeah…he's in his jammies still. You wanna talk to him?"

"Yeah," she whispered. "Can I?"

"Of course," Claire said. "Honey, I have a surprise…Kate's on the phone."

"Yay!" Kate heard Aaron's voice in the background. "Hi mommy!"

Kate swallowed hard as she heard him call her mommy. She closed her eyes and then saw that Sawyer was standing in the doorway.

"Hi baby," Kate choked. "How are you?"

"I'm fine," he said.

"I miss you," she whispered.

"Me too," he answered. "Momma, can I come soon?"

"I don't know," she whispered. "You must be so big!"

"Mommy, I miss Clementine too," he said.

"Well, she misses you too," she replied. "Let me talk to Claire again."

"Ok," he answered.

"Kate?" Claire asked.

"He wants to visit," Kate said. "I know that-"

"He's in school," she answered. "It's just preschool, but-this summer maybe we'll come for a couple weeks."

"I don't expect you to move back here," she said. "I just really miss him. I want to see him."

"I'll send some pictures," Claire replied.

"I want to send him a birthday present," Kate whispered.

"He would love that," she replied. Claire gave Kate her address so that Kate could send a present. They only talked for a few more minutes and then Kate hung up and looked up at Sawyer.

"I'm not his mother anymore," she whispered.

"Kate," he began. He sat down next to her and put an arm around her.

"She doesn't want to move here," Kate said. "She might come in the summer. Sawyer, what am I supposed to do, just pretend he didn't ever live here with me?"

"No," he answered. "I don't know what to tell you Kate. I can't imagine not being in Clementine's life anymore. Do you want to come with me to Clementine's party, or would it be too upsetting for you?"

"I want to come," she nodded. "I want to see her."

"Ok," he said.

**3 Days Later**

When Sawyer and Kate drove into the driveway at Cassidy's there were several cars there already. He didn't bother to knock, but just let himself in the house. There were several people standing around talking quietly. Clementine and Cassidy were both no where to be seen.

"You must be the dad," a woman walked up to him. "She's too upset. Y'know-

"What?" he asked. "What are you talking about?"

"No one told you?" she asked

"Told me what?" he exclaimed loudly. "Clementine. Where is she!"

"She's up in her room," the woman said calmly. "She won't come down. Her-Cassidy…she-she died."

"What?" Sawyer scoffed. "What are you talking about?"

"She-" the woman sighed. "She got into a horrible car accident 2 days ago with her boyfriend Scott. They both died almost instantly. Neither of them were wearing their seat belts."

"Is Clementine ok?" he asked.

"Well, her mother just died," the woman shrugged. "How would you be?"

"I mean physically, was she in the car?" he asked.

"She was, but she's fine. Just a couple bumps and bruises. She didn't even break a bone," the woman answered. "It was a miracle."

"So why are you all here?" he asked. "I mean, if her mom just died, you're certainly not going to have some party."

"We wanted to try and keep things normal," she responded. "But she's not coming down stairs."

Sawyer pushed past a group of people at the foot of the stairs. He went up the stairs quickly and Kate followed him, but at a few paces behind. He went to Clementine's room and knocked on the door.

"Go away," she exclaimed.

"Clem, it's me," Sawyer said.

"Daddy?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's daddy," he answered. The door flew open and she jumped into his arms in tears.

"Daddy!" she exclaimed. "Daddy take me home! Take me to your house! Take me away."

"Oh," he whispered and hugged her tightly. "You wouldn't miss your house?"

"No!" she yelled. "I wanna be with you daddy! I don't want to go with Aunt Sharon! I don't want to live with her or her mean old dog or her stinky baby!"

"What?" he asked. "What are you talking about?"

"Aunt Sharon said I was going to live with her?" she exclaimed. "I don't want to live in Florida!"

"Florida!" Sawyer exclaimed. "No. You're not going to live in Florida Clementine. You're going to come back to LA with me and Kate."

"Yay!" she said excitedly, and wiping her tears. Kate didn't have time to protest. She didn't want to keep Sawyer and Clementine apart. So she wouldn't. Sawyer headed to the top of the stairs, still carrying Clementine.

"No! I don't want to have a party!" she exclaimed.

"We're just going to tell your aunt Sharon, that you will be coming home with me and Kate."

"Now?" she asked quickly.

"If you want," he nodded.

"Yes please!" she exclaimed. He chuckled and carried her down the stairs. She clung on to him and wouldn't let him go.

"Sharon?" Sawyer asked the room. The same woman who talked to him earlier turned toward him.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"I want to tell you that my daughter isn't going with you," he told her.

"Actually yes, she is," Sharon nodded. "Cassidy wanted me to have her if anything ever happened to her. It was in her will."

"I don't care," Sawyer shook his head. "I'm her father!"

"Yeah," she murmured. "You weren't around for 5 and a half years!"

"Well, I'm here now," he answered. "And I ain't goin' nowhere. She's mine. You're not going to keep her from me. It would never hold up in court."

"You really want to put your daughter through that?" she asked.

"No," he shook his head. "I don't. I want her to be happy and I don't want to put her though anything horrible like a lengthy custody battle, but I will. I'm not letting you get away with this. She's mine. So what about you? Do you want to put your niece through that?"

"No," she sighed. "I don't want to put her through that."

"I want to be with my daddy!" Clementine exclaimed, tightening her arms around Sawyer and putting her face into his neck. Sharon swallowed hard and sighed softly.

"Maybe-" she began softly. "Maybe you could bring her to Disney World sometime."

"You saying what I think you're saying?" Sawyer asked.

"Keep her safe," she answered.

Sawyer smiled and then looked at Kate.

"Is it ok?" he asked.

"Of course," she whispered and nodded. "I would never keep you from her."

"Where will I sleep?" Clementine exclaimed.

"We got a room for ya," Kate answered. She ran her hand over Clementine's head. "You can sleep in the guest room ok? We'll decorate it any way you want."

"I like pink," she said obviously. Kate chuckled and nodded.

"Then pink it is," Kate whispered.

"Daddy, do we have to have the party?" she asked.

"Well, do you want your presents?" he asked. "Presents and cake?"

"Ok," she smiled and nodded.

The party didn't last very long, but Clementine got to open her presents and blow out the candles on her cake. Then Sawyer went upstairs to help her pack her stuff. They packed several boxes and a suitcase full of her stuff. They left only the furniture, but Kate said that they would buy her new furniture when she was settled in at their house.

On the drive home Clementine fell asleep. Sawyer looked back at her and sighed softly.

"Ok, this is a little intimidating," he whispered. "I mean, before I was just the dad who came around once or twice a month, but now?"

"You could have-" Kate began.

"No," he shook his head. "I couldn't let her take her to Florida. I mean, I have to do this, but it's another level of scary."

"I'll help you," she whispered. "We'll do it together."

**A/N: Please Please Review Review**?


	10. Chapter 10

They got home, and Sawyer carried Clementine into the house. He took her upstairs into the spare bedroom and put her down in the bed. He was surprised that she stayed sleeping. He looked down at her and sighed softly. When he came out of the room, Kate was standing in the hallway. She stepped toward him and wrapped her arms around him. He took a deep breath and looked at her.

"So what do we do now?" he asked.

"Well it's late," she whispered. "We should probably go to bed."

"No," he scoffed. "I just mean…everything. I don't know what to do."

"Come on," she whispered. "We'll figure it out tomorrow."

She took his hand and they walked into the bedroom. He sat down on the bed and put his head in his hands. She put her hand on his face and knelt in front of him.

"Everything's going to be alright," she said. "We'll do this together. I promise. And Sharon isn't going to take her from us. But…"

"But what?" he asked.

"I gotta question," she began. "I mean, Sharon was babysitting Clem the night that Cassidy…that's when they got into the accident. Cassidy was driving her home from Aunt Sharon's house."

"Yeah so?" he asked.

"Well I thought that Aunt Sharon lived in Florida, so…how come-" she began. "It just doesn't make any sense. Where was she staying?"

"I think she was staying at a friend's house," he answered. "Why are you asking this?"

"I just thought, maybe…maybe Sharon wouldn't have to take her to Florida, but if-" she started.

"You really don't want to do this do you?" he scoffed. "Kate…all you gotta do is say so and we'll be gone."

"No!" she exclaimed. "That's not what I was trying to say! She just-everything is so new. And I think this is going to be really really good. I was just thinking out loud is all. I don't-I don't want to fight. It's too late and it's pointless. Don't put words into my mouth though. I want her here with us. I wouldn't have said that it was ok if it wasn't."

"Yes you would have," he scoffed.

"I love you," she said. "And I love Clementine. I'm so glad that she's here with us James. Please. You have to believe me. I was just trying to make sense of all of it, that's all."

"OK," he whispered. She stood up and wrapped her arms around him. "I guess I'm just-maybe you're right. Maybe Sharon should take her-"

"No," she shook her head. "Sawyer, you're gonna do great. This is going to be fine. We'll do it together."

He rested his hands on her hips and pulled her closer. He stared at her.

"Kate," he whispered softly. "Kiss me."

She leaned down and kissed his lips gently. He pulled her closer. She straddled his legs and started kissing him deeper. He put his hand in her hair. He grasped the back of her head. He was being rough and gentle all at the same time. She came up for air and looked down at him. She ran her hands down his chest and then lifted his shirt and ran her hands back up it, but didn't take the shirt off. They weren't laying down. She finally pulled his shirt off and tossed it across the room. She ran her hands down his chest again, which was already radiating heat. They were both breathing heavily. He pulled her down on top of him as he laid down. He ran his hands up and down her body, touching her hips and thighs more frequently. She let out a soft moan and they continued to kiss.

"Maybe we should-" she began, but he covered her mouth again with his, and forced her to be quiet. He pulled her shirt off, but they still just continued kissing. It was Kate's favorite part. Sawyer could always use his kissing abilities to make her forget anything. She liked it and hated it about him. As they made out Kate was running out of breath.

"James," she whispered softly. He ran his hand down the back of her pants and she gasped loudly. "James!"

She smirked at him and he smiled mischievously at her.

"Are we just gonna make-out all night or are we gonna-" he began.

"Oh, that's so romantic," she smirked. "I think I'll stick to kissing for just a little while longer."

She leaned back down to kiss him and he nodded. He sucked on her tongue and then ran his tongue over the roof of her mouth.

"Daddy?" Clementine asked coming into the room. Kate quickly rolled off of Sawyer and wrapped the blankets around herself. She was still wearing her pants, but her shirt and bra were long forgotten on the floor. "Daddy I was scared!"

Clementine didn't seem to notice that Kate was half naked, or that they were kissing for that matter. Sawyer got out of the bed and picked her up.

"Oh, did you have a bad dream?" he said softly.

"No," she frowned. "I woke up and I didn't know where I was!"

"Oh, honey you're here with me and Kate," he replied. "It's ok. We got rid of any monsters before you got here. I'll take you back to your room and show you."

Sawyer started walking out of the room, and Clementine quickly started kicking her legs.

"No!" she exclaimed. "I wanna stay with you! Please! Please let me stay here with you!"

He looked at Kate and sighed softly, but nodded at Clementine. He carried her over to the bed and sat down. She sat down next to him and looked at him and then Kate.

"Do you sleep in the bed with my daddy?" Clementine asked Kate.

"Yeah," Kate nodded. "I do. We share."

"Why?" Clementine asked. "Did daddy get scared too?"

"Well, I like sleeping next to Kate," Sawyer said. "Didn't mommy and Scott have sleepovers?"

"No," she shook her head. "They never shared a bed."

"Well, me and Kate share just in case we get scared," Sawyer said, winking at Kate. She chuckled softly and then Clementine looked at Sawyer.

"Can I sleep with you?" she frowned. "Mommy let me when I got scared."

"Yeah," he nodded. "You can if you really want."

"Yay!" she exclaimed. "But first I gotta go potty."

She jumped off the bed and Sawyer walked over to the side of the bed where the discarded clothes were. He handed Kate her shirt and put his own on.

"I hope it's ok," he sighed climbing into the bed and moving closer to her.

"Of course it's ok," she answered. "That's what we do as parents. When Aaron used to have nightmares he would just come climb into my bed. He wouldn't even ask. I just held him while he slept. Sometimes those were the best nights."

He leaned forward to kiss her again. She kissed him back and then backed away.

"Don't start," she chuckled. He kissed her again and then Clementine came back into the room and jumped on the bed. She jumped to the top of the bed, jiggling the whole bed as she came.

"Hold it," Sawyer said. "Did you wash your hands?"

"Yes daddy," she nodded and then sat down jiggling the bed even more. She sat down between Sawyer and Kate and moved to make Sawyer and Kate separate somewhat. She grunted softly trying to push Sawyer more toward the edge of the bed. He chuckled and moved over to make room. Clementine climbed under the covers and snuggled closely to Sawyer. She let out a contented sigh and pressed her face against him.

"Goodnight," he said softly into her ear. She didn't say anything but moved closer.

"Daddy," she whispered.

"Yeah," he replied. She didn't say anything else. He looked down at her and she was already sleeping calmly. Kate moved her feet toward his and put her feet against his legs without touching Clementine.

"See?" she whispered. "You're doing just fine James. You don't even need me."

"Yeah, I need you," he said.

"Oh come on, you know what I mean," she whispered.

"I love you Freckles," he told her. She leaned over Clementine and kissed his lips softly.

"Goodnight James," she said. He ran his foot against hers, telling her goodnight silently.

The next morning Kate woke up and Clementine was tapping her on the shoulder. Kate groaned softly and rolled over to look at the clock. It was 6:00 in the morning.

"Oh, Clementine, it's early," she whispered. "Give us another hour or so."

"I wanna make daddy breakfast," she answered, whispering loudly.

"Shh," Kate said quietly. "Then let's not wake him. Come on."

When Sawyer woke up the bed was empty. It was a little past 7. He got up and went down the stairs. He walked into the kitchen. Kate was there by herself stirring something at the stove. He came up behind her and rested his hands on her hips.

"Where's Clementine?" he asked softly.

"She fell asleep in the living room while she was helping me cook you breakfast," she smirked.

"Oh," he whispered. He kissed her neck softly and pulled her closer.

"She's right over there!" she exclaimed quietly. He kissed her again, and she smacked him away playfully with the spatula.

"Ow!" he said over-dramatically.

"Daddy!" Clementine exclaimed sitting up on the couch and running into the kitchen. "We made you breakfast!"

"Really? You and Kate both?" he asked.

"Yeah!" she chuckled. "Kate let me crack the eggs."

"Oh," he nodded. "Very good. Is it almost ready?"

"Almost," Kate said. "I just have to squeeze the orange juice."

"Fresh?" he asked. "Wow, fancy fancy."

"Can we go to the beach?" Clementine asked. "I really really wanna go to the beach. I've never been!"

"Well, then we can most definitely go to the beach," Sawyer said.

"And daddy, you said that we could watch Cinderella when I came over," she said. "But I never came till now. Can we watch it?"

"Sure," he nodded. "We can go to the beach and get ourselves all nice and tired, and then we'll come home and get into our pajamas and watch the movie."

"With pizza and popcorn?" she asked.

"Pizza and popcorn it is," he nodded.

"You're the best daddy!" she exclaimed.

"I know," he said with a smirk.

After the breakfast dishes were washed, Sawyer helped Clementine find her bathing suit. They got ready to go to the beach. Sawyer went into the other bedroom and searched for his own swim trunks. Kate came out of the bathroom wearing a black string bikini. He whistled at her and she sighed softly.

"Aaron picked it out," she rolled her eyes.

"You sure Jack didn't?" he asked raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah," she nodded. "I wanted a one piece, but Aaron found this one and told me to try it on…there was some young teenager in the surf shop who told me I looked like a MILF…it made me really not want to buy it, but then I thought…what the hell."

"Well you look hot," he told her.

"Thanks," she murmured.

"Hey, come here," he said. He put his hands on her bare waist and pulled her closer. "I think maybe later, I'll be really really scared when we go to bed."

"James Ford," she stated softly. "Is that a proposition?"

"Yep," he nodded.

He kissed her softly and then backed away.

"We should get going," she whispered.

"Yeah," he answered. "Clementine will be waiting."

Kate quickly got dressed and they went back downstairs. They left the house and Sawyer drove them to the beach. When they got there Clementine was squealing with excitement.

"Hurry up!" she exclaimed.

"I gotta find a parking spot darlin'," he answered. "Hold on." Sawyer pulled into a vacant spot, and Clementine got out of the car, before he fully stopped.

"Clementine!" Sawyer exclaimed. He quickly put the car in park and jumped out of the car after her. "What are you doing?"

"I wanna go in the sand," she frowned.

"Don't get out of the car before I stop!" he yelled. "That's dangerous! You could have gotten hurt!"

"I don't care!" she exclaimed. "I hate you!"

She ran down the beach away from him. Kate quickly followed her, and he stayed behind to gather the stuff out of the car. Kate quickly caught up with her and grabbed her hand to stop her.

"Clementine slow down!" she exclaimed.

"Stop yelling at me!" she screamed back and sobbed. "You can't tell me what to do! You're not-"

"Your mom," Kate nodded. "I know. But I'm your friend Clementine, so just stop and we'll talk about this."

"No!" she exclaimed. "Daddy hates me!"

"Your father doesn't hate you," Kate shook her head. "I promise you. He loves you so much Clementine. That's why he yelled at you. He was scared you might get hurt. Didn't your mommy ever tell you that you need to stay in your seat when she's driving?"

"Yeah," she mumbled.

"Ok," Kate whispered. "Let's go have fun and put this behind ok?"

"Ok," she sighed. Sawyer was coming toward them with all the stuff. Kate helped him and Clementine looked up at him.

"Sorry daddy," she said.

"I'm sorry I yelled," he answered. She smiled and they walked down the beach toward the water. They found a place to sit.

Clementine immediately began playing in the sand, while Sawyer and Kate blew up her water wings. She kept insisting that she had taken swimming lessons, but they told her that the ocean was much different than a pool. After the water wings were blown up, Sawyer put sunscreen on Clementine.

"Can you put some on my back?" she whispered.

"I would think that you would be used to the sun by now Freckles," he said. "I mean on that island all the time."

"In case you don't remember, I never had a string bikini on the island," she answered. "Besides, the sun here is stronger somehow. Just do it."

"Ok," he sighed. He rubbed the sunscreen on her shoulders and back, maybe a little slower than was necessary, but Clementine was getting restless, so he finished, and they took her down to the water. She was screaming as the water hit her feet.

"It's cold!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah," he chuckled. "It's the ocean. It's supposed to be cold."

They spent most of the day at the ocean. Kate and Sawyer got tired long before Clementine did. But on the car ride back home, Clementine quickly fell asleep. When they got back to the house, Sawyer called for the pizza, while Kate gave Clementine a bath and put her in her pajamas. Sawyer would have done it, but he was more comfortable with asking Kate to do it. When Kate and Clementine came back down stairs the pizza had arrived. Then they watched Cinderella and ate the pizza on the couch, which was all very exciting to Clementine. Clementine hid her eyes against Sawyer's chest when she was scared. She didn't like the mean cat or the wicked stepmother. At the end of the movie Clementine looked at Kate.

"Are you my stepmother?" Clementine asked.

"Well, not officially," Kate answered.

"Are you going to be someday?" she asked.

"I don't know," she whispered. "First your daddy has to ask me to marry him."

"I don't want an evil stepmother!" Clementine exclaimed.

"Well, I promise, that even if I am your step mom someday I won't be evil."

"OK," she smiled.

Sawyer and Kate put Clementine to bed, and she promised she would stay in her room this time. Kate got into the bed and sighed deeply.

"Oh this bed is like heaven," she whispered. "It's so comfortable."

"Yeah," he sighed. "We've had a long day. But…"

"Oh yeah," she smirked. "You're really really scared right?"

"Come here," he whispered. She moved toward him and he kissed her lips. He rolled on top of her and then stopped kissing her. "Are you too tired?"

"Nah," she shook her head. "Not too tired at all."

**A/N: Thanks to all the reviewers. Don't worry about constructive criticism. It's only going to make me a better writer. I don't mind constructive criticism at all, but only if it's constructive. Please Review?**


	11. Chapter 11

He was running his hand up and down her back gently. She looked at him and kissed his lips.

"Were you serious before?" he asked.

"Before what?" she asked. "What do you mean?"

"When Clementine asked you…" he began and then paused. "She asked you about being her stepmother. You said…'your daddy has to ask me'…were you serious?"

"I think that's traditionally how it works," she smirked. "The man usually gives the woman some gorgeous…or tacky ring, which ever you prefer, and then he asks her to marry him."

"That isn't what I meant," he shook his head. "Do you want me to ask you?"

"I don't know," she mumbled. "It's-all this is so new…maybe we should get Clementine all settled in before we decide on any rings or marriages."

"You know I love you," he said, running his fingers down a tendril of her hair that wasn't tucked behind her ear. He played with it momentarily before pushing it behind her ear and looking at her more intensely.

"I know," she nodded. "And I love you."

**1 Month Later**

Sawyer woke up and found the bed empty. But this time he could hear the shower running. He chuckled to himself and got out of the bed. He tiptoed into the bathroom and opened the door carefully, so that it didn't creak. She was singing in the shower. He chuckled softly, so she didn't hear him. He went carefully toward the shower curtain and smacked at his against it. She screamed and then pulled the curtain back.

"James!" she exclaimed. "You scared me!"

"Hmm," he said. "Well then let me come closer and protect you."

He stepped into the shower and she shoved against him.

"James," she stated. "I'm in the shower."

"Yeah," he whispered. "So? I need to get all clean too."

He kissed her lips softly and she stepped toward him and put her arms around his neck. The water was making them slippery, but they managed to stay kissing. Their feet were squeaking on the shower floor. He ran his hands down her body. She gasped softly and then pushed him away.

"What if Clementine wakes up," she whispered.

"I ain't much worried about it, she can watch TV till we're done," he answered. "She knows how to turn it on."

"Touch me," she whispered.

When Sawyer and Kate got out of the shower they were both laughing softly. They walked into the bedroom. Sawyer turned toward Kate and started rubbing her shoulders, to dry her off. Her towel was wrapped around her shoulders, and his around his waist. There was still water dripping off of Sawyer's shoulders and hair.

"We should get ready," she whispered.

"Daddy, what are we gonna do today?" Clementine exclaimed. She was sitting on the bed, which neither of them had noticed before.

"Oh, I don't know," he said calmly. He looked at her and sighed. "Clementine, you should knock before you come into a room."

"I did!" she answered. "No one answered!"

"Well, then you should wait," he replied. "You should wait till someone does answer."

"But-" she began. "I just wanted to see you daddy."

"Oh," he whispered. "It's ok. Don't worry about it. Me and Kate don't mind. Right Kate?"

"Not at all," she shook her head.

"But now, me and Kate have to get dressed, so run along," he said. "Today we'll get you your stuff for your bedroom."

"OK!" she exclaimed.

Kate and Sawyer got dressed, and then went downstairs to get breakfast for Clementine. As the made their breakfast, the phone rang. Sawyer went to answer it, because Kate was in the middle of serving the plates.

"Hello?" he asked. "Hi," the voice said. "Can I talk to Mommy Kate?"

"Sure, hold on," Sawyer said. He walked toward Kate and put his mouth next to her ear to whisper. "It's Aaron."

She quickly took the phone from him and put it to her ear.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Mommy Kate, guess what?" he said. She didn't like that he was calling her mommy Kate. She wondered if he called Claire, mommy Claire. She figured no. She swallowed the lump in her throat and forced herself to talk.

"What?" she whispered, her voice cracking slightly.

"We went on a big plane!" Aaron exclaimed. "And now it's sunny and 75."

Kate chuckled softly, this time truly letting herself smile and be happy.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Mommy took me home!" he said. "I told her I missed my room and my toys, but you most."

"Aaron, is Claire with you right now?" she asked.

"Yes," he chuckled.

"Let me talk to her," she said.

"Kate," Claire's voice said after a moment. "I decided…listen I know it's been a while. I know that you haven't seen Aaron in over 7 months. It must be killing you. But-I wanted to come back before he started kindergarten."

"Why?" Kate asked.

"Because he misses you," she sighed. "I've been really really selfish. I've been keeping you from him on purpose. I-I just didn't want him to love you more than me."

"It's not selfish," she whispered. "You missed out on a lot of time. You deserve to spend some time with him alone."

"Well, I'm bringing him back," Claire replied. "I mean, maybe we won't live with you, but at least, now you can see him. You guys can hang out and-"

"Well, there's not really room here anyway," Kate whispered. "I mean…there's room for Aaron, and we could make room for you, but Clementine…Sawyer's daughter. She lives with us now."

"I'm going to look at apartments today," she answered. "Would it be ok if I bring Aaron for the day?"

"Sure," Kate said. She couldn't help but smile widely it was taking everything out of her not to start screaming and cheering. "Of course."

"We'll be there in a few minutes," Claire answered.

"Claire, are you still at the airport?" Kate asked.

"Yeah," she responded.

"Well, that means, you'll be here in around 2 hours," Kate replied. "It takes forever to get here from the airport. Especially at rush hour."

"Ok," Claire replied. "I'll be there soon then."

Kate hung up the phone and smiled widely.

"They're here!" she exclaimed. "James! She's here in LA!"

She flung her arms around Sawyer, who was still trying to figure out what was going on. He hugged her back and Clementine laughed.

"Is Kate crazy daddy?" Clementine asked.

"I think maybe she is darlin'," Sawyer answered with a laugh.

"Aaron!" she exclaimed. "Aaron is here! He's coming here really soon!"

She went toward Clementine and picked her up. Clementine excitedly squealed.

"Yay!" she exclaimed. "Are we going to spend time together!"

"Yeah," Kate nodded. "Aaron's mom is going to bring him here, and then we're going to spend all day with him!"

Sawyer stepped toward Kate and kissed her on the temple. She leaned toward him and smiled.

"My stomach has butterflies," she whispered. "I'm so excited to see him."

"I know you are," he smiled. "I can tell. Do you know how glad I am to see you this way? I mean, this is the first time I've seen you actually happy in 8 months."

"James, you make me happy," she told him. "Please, don't think that you don't."

"I know," he whispered. "But now, you're getting your son back. In a manner of speaking."

"She's not going to live here," Kate answered. "She's searching for apartments today. And Aaron will be living with her still."

"Well, but at least you won't have to miss him so much anymore," Sawyer answered. "You're going to see him more often. He's not across the Pacific."

"Ok!" she exclaimed and laughed. "I get your point. James!"

She put her arms around him again. He hugged her and she sighed softly and ran her hands down his back. He kissed her neck softly and then Clementine tapped him.

"Daddy will you carry me?" she asked.

"Carry you? Where?" he asked softly.

"I don't care!" she exclaimed with a chuckle. "Just carry me!"

He picked her up and ran into the living room quickly. Clementine laughed and screamed in delight. Then he stopped and sat down.

"So what should we do with Aaron today?" he asked.

"I wanna go to the park daddy, can we?" she said.

"It could probably be arranged," he chuckled.

"But what about my room?" she asked. "Can we still get stuff for my room?"

"Maybe," he nodded. "We'll have to see. Maybe we should ask Aaron. What do you think?"

"Yeah," she answered. "We should ask Aaron."

"I'm gonna go make sure that Aaron's room looks the same," Kate said. "I don't want him to think-I'll be right back."

Sawyer and Clementine watched Kate climb the stairs. Sawyer squeezed Clementine's shoulder gently and then stood up.

"I'll be right back," he whispered.

"Where are you going daddy?" she asked.

"I'm gonna go talk to Kate," he answered. "But I'll come right back, I promise."

"Fine," she murmured. Sawyer walked up the stairs quickly and went to Aaron's bedroom. Kate was sitting on the floor in his bedroom. She was crying softly. He knelt down next to her and held out his hand for her to take.

"No," she shook her head. "I just want to sit in here for a while. Aaron will be home soon. I'm so incredibly happy."

"Honey," he sighed. "Aaron's not going to stay with us."

"He can if he wants!" she exclaimed loudly. "His room will always be his room!"

"Kate, Claire's looking at apartments today," he said. "Now, she probably won't move in right away, so maybe she would let Aaron stay here, while she stays at some seedy motel, but Aaron won't stay with us forever Kate."

"Why are you doing this?" she asked. "Why are you breaking my heart like this?"

"I'm not trying-" he sighed deeply and shook his head. "I'm just trying to be realistic Freckles. I don't want you to get your hopes all up, just to have them be crushed again."

"He can stay here if he wants," she said again. "I want to keep this room the way it is. Just in case he ever wants to come back. What's wrong with that? Just let me have this James."

"You can have anything you want," he shook his head. "It's fine."

"I can't have anything I want," she scoffed. "Because I want Aaron."

"No you don't," he said. "Freckles, listen to me. I know you missed him. I know that a part of you really does want him back…but then what about Claire? You want Claire to have her son don't you?"

"You're not really helping James," she scoffed.

"I know," he sighed. "I'm sorry. I just-I don't want you to be disappointed again sweetheart."

"I don't want to be disappointed either," she shook her head. "But I know I will be, no matter what."

"Daddy, you took too long!" Clementine exclaimed, coming into the room. "I was bored. When is Aaron gonna be here?"

"In a little while," he answered.

"Kate's crying?" she asked, and gasped. She came toward Kate and sat down on her lap. Kate smiled at her and stopped crying. "Why are you crying Kate?"

"Oh, I'm just a little sad," she whispered. "But also very happy."

"Well…I know that your not really really my mommy, but you're a good pretend mommy, the best pretend mommy ever," Clementine said. Kate and Sawyer both chuckled softly. "Aaron is lucky to have you."

"Thank you Clementine," she whispered and hugged her back tightly. She began crying again softly. "But you know, I know that technically I'm not your mommy, but I love you so much. I love you like you were really my daughter."

"Sometimes I love you like you were my mommy," Clementine said. "But then it makes me sad, because I don't want to forget about my real mommy."

"You'll never forget your real mommy," Kate said. "I won't let you. She loved you so much Clementine."

"I know," Clementine nodded.

"Ok, so enough tears for today!" Kate exclaimed. "It's almost time for Aaron to be here!"

"Like you won't sob buckets when he walks through the door," Sawyer murmured to her. She rolled her eyes but stood up and carried Clementine back down the stairs. She set her down and sighed deeply.

"You are heavy!" Kate exclaimed.

"Cuz I'm a big girl," Clementine replied.

"Yep, you are," Kate nodded.

Kate started pacing back and forth. Finally Clementine jumped down from the couch and started squealing and exclaiming.

"They're here, they're here!" she exclaimed. Kate opened the front door and watched Aaron running toward her. She almost felt like it was a dream. She didn't pay attention as he collided with her. She fell backwards into the house and held him.

"Hey," she whispered. "Hey baby."

"Hi Kate!" he exclaimed. He didn't even feel the need to say mommy Kate, that almost brought her out of her moment of total happiness, but she pushed it aside and hugged him back.

"Oh, sweetheart, I missed you so much," she whispered.

"I love you mommy," he told her. Claire was standing in the doorway. She was smiling, but there was a certain sadness to her smile. "Should I still call you mommy?"

"Only if you want to," Kate replied. "It's up to you."

"I don't know," he shrugged. "I love both my mommies. But I don't want to hurt your feelings."

"If you want to call me Kate, it won't hurt my feelings," she shook her head.

"I call you Mommy," he said. She beamed at him and then looked up at Claire.

"Hey," she said. Kate stood up and hugged Claire. "Thank you so much Claire. Thank you for bringing him here."

"I know how pissed I'd be if someone kept him away from me," she answered. "I didn't want to keep him from you anymore. I know it's a little too late, but…"

"It's never too late," Kate replied. She looked over at Sawyer with a small smile. Partly implying their own relationship, but mostly referring to Clementine.

"Well," she began. "I want him to go to school here. I want to keep him…but I want you to see him anytime you want ok?"

"Ok," Kate whispered, feeling the tears once again pricking her eyes.

"Aaron," Claire began, kneeling down at Aaron. "I'm gonna leave you with Kate for the day ok?"

"Ok!" he exclaimed. "Can we play all day mommy Kate?"

"Sure," Kate smiled.

"I'll come get you later on ok?" Claire asked.

"Miss Claire?" Clementine said, meekly stepping forward.

"Yeah?" Claire asked.

"Can Aaron have a sleepover?" Clementine asked.

"We can make room for both of you," Kate said quickly.

"Aaron can stay," Claire nodded. "But I can't-I-"

"You can have my room!" Clementine exclaimed. "And I can share with Aaron! I'll sleep on the floor!"

"I don't know-" Claire murmured.

"Come on," Kate nodded. "It won't be the same without you Claire. You should stay. At least till you can find a place and get settled."

"Ok," Claire whispered. "One happy family."

"Daddy, we gotta take Aaron to Water City!" Clementine exclaimed.

"Maybe we will," he nodded. "But not today."

"Aw, why not?" she asked with a whine.

"Because," he said. "Aaron and Kate have a lot of catching up to do. We'll go another time. How about me and you go find stuff for your room and we'll let Aaron and Kate be alone."

"No!" she exclaimed. "He's my friend too! I missed him too! Aaron!"

"Can we play with Clemmy momma?" he asked. Kate smirked and nodded.

"Of course Clem can come with us," she said.

"Goody goody gumdrops!" Clementine exclaimed. "Told you daddy."

She stuck her tongue out at Sawyer and he raised his eyebrows and then put his hands up in surrender.

"Sorry," he said. "What should we do?"

"Anything," Kate whispered. She wrapped her arms around Aaron again and picked him up. "Anything they want!"

"Let's go to the doggy park!" Aaron exclaimed. "I wanna puppy. Can we get a puppy momma?"

"Maybe," both Claire and Kate both said. Kate cleared her throat and looked away. Claire bent down and hugged him.

"I'll see you later ok?" she asked.

"Ok mommy," he said.

They went to the dog park, and then the another park. Aaron and Clementine played while Kate and Sawyer stayed on the sidelines. Sawyer put his arm around Kate's waist, and pulled her in front of him, so she was still facing the playground.

"How does it feel?" he asked.

"A little weird," she said. "I mean, he hasn't been back here-but it's like nothing's changed."

"But things have changed," he told her. "A lot. Aaron-"

"I know," she nodded. "I know."

"Daddy!" Clementine exclaimed. "Come play with us!"

"Nah, I don't wanna," he shook his head.

"Yeah!" she exclaimed. "Please please daddy?"

"Oh, alright," he sighed. "Let's go."

Clementine took his hand and she ran toward Aaron, and Sawyer followed.

"You comin' Freckles?" he asked.

"You go ahead," she smiled and watched them. Sawyer played with the kids. He went up the play structure, even though he was much too tall. Aaron giggled as Sawyer went down the slide and got stuck. Kate laughed too and then Sawyer waited for the kids to come down the slide. He tapped Clementine on the shoulder.

"You're it!" he exclaimed loudly. She giggled loudly and chased him. They played tag. First Clementine was it, and then Aaron and then Sawyer. Aaron was laughing and ran up the play structure.

"Haha, you can't get me Sawyer!" he exclaimed. Sawyer came toward him and Aaron walked toward the edge of the play structure.

"Aaron be careful!" Kate yelled. But it was too late. Aaron lost his footing and fell. Kate screamed again and ran toward him. She tried to catch him, but she didn't get there in time. Aaron fell to the ground and was crying. Kate picked him up and sighed deeply.

"I-I-I'm sorry," Sawyer stuttered. "I didn't-"

"It's not your fault," Kate whispered. "We gotta get him to the hospital."

Sawyer frowned and followed Kate to the car. Clementine took his hand and looked up at him.

"Are you sad daddy?" she asked.

"It was my fault Aaron fell," he whispered. She leaned against him and held her arms up for him to pick her up. He picked her up and they walked back to the car.

**A/N: Reviews would be lovely. :D**


	12. Chapter 12

Sawyer was driving. Kate was holding Aaron on her lap. She was tapping her feet fast. Aaron was crying and asking for his mommy. Sawyer kept looking over at Kate. He could tell she was getting mad that he kept asking for 'mommy'

"I'm right here darling," she whispered. "I'm not going to let you go. Shh. It's ok."

"I want my mommy!" he sobbed. "I want my mommy."

"I'm here," she said again, this time starting to get a little tearful herself.

"Freckles, maybe we should-" Sawyer began.

"No!" she exclaimed. "Claire will never forgive me! She'll never let him-"

"Don't you think she's going to find out anyway?" he interrupted. "Just call her Kate. It's what you would want. And obviously...it's what Aaron wants too."

"Shut up," she scoffed. "Just because you're a dad now, doesn't mean that you know what you would do."

"Ok, well if it had been Clementine, I would call Cassidy," he told her.

"Cassidy's dead," she murmured. Sawyer glared at Kate and then looked in the backseat where Clementine was sitting. She heard Kate, he shook his head and looked back at Kate."I'm sorry. That was...I'm sorry."

"Don't tell me," he answered.

"I'm sorry Clementine," she said, turning around. "I didn't think. I'm just upset. And I'm scared. And I don't want to call Claire. Sawyer, if you call her, she'll take him away."

"Kate!" he exclaimed. "We have to tell her! Her kid just fell nearly 20 feet to the ground. I mean...he could be seriously hurt. I don't think he is but what if he is? And what if he needs blood or-"

"I'm a universal donor, he can take mine," she answered.

"You're being ridiculous," he scoffed. Sawyer sighed deeply and pulled out his phone.

"Don't!" she exclaimed. "You're just going to get pulled over and get a ticket for being on the phone while driving."

"Well, it's an emergency," he told her. He switched the phone to his other hand so Kate couldn't grab at it. He found Claire in his contacts and hit the send button.

"Hello?" Claire answered.

"Claire, it's Sawyer," he started. "Listen, before you freak out, you need to know that it wasn't Kate's fault."

"What happened?" she exclaimed. "Sawyer!"

"He fell," Sawyer sighed. "We were playing tag and he fell off the play structure. We're taking him to the hospital."

"Oh my God, is he ok?" she yelled.

"I don't know," he replied. "I think he's alright, but he-oh, I don't know Claire. That's why we're taking him to the hospital."

"Which hospital?" she asked, somewhat calmer.

"St. Luke's," he said. "It's on Mitchell Rd. Do you need directions?"

"No," she whispered. "I have GPS in my phone."

"Ok," he replied. "We'll see you there."

When they got to the hospital, Kate wouldn't talk to Sawyer. She was carrying Aaron. Clementine wanted to be carried too, so Sawyer picked her up and they walked toward the ER. They wouldn't let Clementine and Sawyer go back in the room with Aaron, but since he was a minor, Kate had to go. Sawyer was sitting with Clementine on his lap.

"Daddy?" she whispered. "Is Aaron gonna die?"

"No," he gasped. "No, he's not going to die. Aaron will be just fine."

"The last time I came to the hospital mommy and Scott-" she began.

"Honey, mommy and Scott were just very very hurt," he said. "But Aaron is ok. He might have to have a cast on his arm or maybe his leg. But he's gonna be ok."

"I'm scared," she whispered. He held her tighter and sighed softly. He looked up and saw Claire walking toward the desk. She was talking to the woman sitting there frantically.

"He's my son!" she yelled. "No! She isn't! I am! I want to see my son!"

Sawyer quickly got up and put Clementine down. He went toward Claire and stopped her.

"Hey," he said. "It's ok. Aaron and Kate are with the doctor."

"I don't care," she scoffed. "I want to see my son. If they were keeping you from your daughter wouldn't you-"

"Ok," he sighed. "Come on."

He lead Claire toward the chairs and tried to get her to sit.

"No!" she exclaimed. "Take me to my son!"

He sighed again and put his arm around Claire's shoulder.

"Clementine, I'll be right back, you sit here and don't move," he said.

"Ok," she murmured. He took Claire through the doors that said Authorized Personnel Only. He walked down the hall trying to keep up with Claire who was walking much faster. He heard Kate's voice, and they found the room. The door wasn't closed all the way.

"We're just waiting for the doctor," Kate told Aaron. "He'll be back soon."

"I'm sleepy mommy Kate," he said. She bit down on her lip and sighed deeply.

"It's from the medicine they gave you," she whispered.

"I'm here!" Claire exclaimed. "Mommy's here!"

She ran into the room and Aaron gasped loudly.

"Mommy!" he exclaimed and smiled widely. She went to hug him, but noticed that his arm was wrapped up, but not in a cast.

"We're just-" Kate began. "We don't know if it's broken or not. It's his arm and his ankle."

She sat down on the other side of the bed. The doctor came in and looked at Sawyer and Claire.

"Who are you?" he asked. "Are you the father?"

"No," Sawyer shook his head. "I have to go back and take care of Clem."

"We really only allow parents of the victim," he said to Claire. "Ms. Austen is his mother, correct?"

"No!" Claire exclaimed. "I'm his mother! I'm Claire Littleton." The doctor looked at the chart and saw the name Aaron Littleton.

"Ma'am were you just waiting for his mother to arrive?" he asked.

"Can you just tell us what's going on?" Kate asked. "I want to know if it's broken?"

"His ankle is fine," the doctor answered. "But the arm needs a cast. It's broken in 3."

"He won't need surgery or anything will he?" Claire asked quickly.

"No," he shook his head. "No surgery. Just the cast."

Kate, Claire and Aaron came back out into the waiting room. Aaron was frowning and looking up at Claire.

"Mommy I don't want a cast!" he exclaimed. "It itches!"

"But it's gonna make your arm all better," Claire answered. "Let's go to the toy store and get you something for being such a big boy."

"Ok!" he said with a large smile.

"I'm so sorry Aaron," Sawyer said. "I'll get you something special too. I'm sorry."

"It's ok," he stated.

"Kate, I gotta go to the bathroom, will you take me?" Clementine asked.

"Me too!" Aaron exclaimed. Kate smiled and nodded. Claire and Sawyer waited for them by the doors.

"What happened?" Claire asked. "I mean, I know you told me on the phone, but-"

"He was hiding from me," Sawyer answered. "And he fell. Don't blame Kate ok? Don't make her suffer for my mistake. Don't take him away from her."

"It was just an accident," Claire sighed. "What kind of person do you think I am that I would keep her from him? But let me tell you something…he's my son Sawyer. This whole two mommies thing isn't going to work forever. He's not going to keep calling her mommy or even mommy Kate. As soon as I find an apartment and get my lease, I'm moving out, and I'm taking him with me."

"She's worried you won't let her see him any more," he said. "I mean, he's her son too."

"I know," she replied. "But not really. I mean, I know she raised him for 3 years. I don't want to hurt her feelings. Aaron missed her. I don't want to keep them apart, but it's weird. Don't you think it's weird? I mean…how would you feel if some guy just came into Clementine's life and she started calling him daddy?"

"Kate's been there since he was born Claire," he answered. "It's a little different."

"I know she's been there," Claire sighed. "And believe me, I appreciate it more than she'll ever know, but he's still mine. I want him to be able to see Kate, but does she have to keep pretending she's his mother?"

"She'll always be his mother Claire," he told her. "She's been his mother for 3 years. That's not going to go away. Kate loves him. I've found her crying so much lately. She just-she's lost him, and now…she knows she's not his mom. I think she just expected it to be easier."

"I love Aaron," she whispered. "And I love Kate for taking care of him, when I left him in the jungle. I knew she would take good care of him. She can see him whenever she wants."

"Ok," he nodded.

That night Kate got Clementine's bedroom ready for Claire, and the two kids were going to sleep in Aaron's old room. She came out of the room and bumped into Claire.

"I'm sorry I didn't take care of him today," Kate whispered.

"It's not your fault," she shook her head. "And it's not Sawyer's either. Aaron told me that it was just an accident. He said he fell. Sawyer didn't push him, and you didn't just 'let' him fall."

"Why are you being so nice?" Kate asked. "I would be so mad if something happened to him-"

"Because it was just an accident Kate," Claire answered. "I'm not heartless. Even though you think I am since I'm not just letting you have my son."

"I don't think your heartless," she sighed. "I would keep him from me too. And I guess you're not exactly keeping him from me."

"I don't want to stay here Kate," Claire began. "I don't know if you can understand that or not. I need to try and do this on my own, but you and Sawyer are here if I need anything. I know that."

"Of course," Kate nodded.

"I'm really jet lagged so I'm going to bed," she said. "I'll see you in the morning."

Kate nodded and walked into Aaron's bedroom. Clementine was laying on the floor in a sleeping bag. Sawyer was sitting on the edge of Aaron's bed, reading a story. He was doing the funny voices and reading it with lot's of expression. Aaron giggled and brought the blankets around his mouth to muffle the sound.

"Isn't my daddy funny!" Clementine laughed.

"Yeah!" Aaron exclaimed. "I wish he was my daddy too!"

"Ok, it is way past your bedtimes, so let's continue the story tomorrow," Sawyer said. He closed the book and then knelt to the ground. He kissed Clementine on the forehead and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you daddy."

"I love you too darlin'," he said. "Goodnight Aaron."

He walked back across the room and toward Kate. Kate smiled weakly at him and then went into the room to say goodnight. When she came back into the bedroom, Sawyer was already in bed, reading. She walked toward him and sat down next to him.

"You still mad at me for callin' Claire?" he asked.

"No," she shook her head. "I know you had to call her. Of course you had to call her. I'm sorry I was such a royal bitch."

"You were just worried about your son," he told her.

"You have to stop calling him my son," she whispered. "It's too confusing for him. I really think he should just start calling me Kate."

"Are you sure?" he asked, furrowing his eyebrows. "I mean…"

"I'm sure," she nodded. "I'm sure."

"Claire," he whispered. "She…she sort of said the same thing. She thinks it's too confusing for him too."

"Great," she murmured.

"But she wants you to see him whenever you want," he replied. "She's grateful that you took care of him for the time that you did. She knows how much you love him."

"I thought I would be so happy to have him back," she said, turning toward Sawyer and putting her face against his chest. "I thought that it would be great. But now…I was doing so much better. With Clementine here, everything was better. And now that he's here, but he'll never be mine again? It's just-"

"You'll get used to it," he said. "But at least now you can watch him grow up. He can come to our house after school and hang out with you. You can make him dinner. You can hold him and be there for him. Claire wants that for you."

She leaned forward and kissed his lips. He kissed her back and ran his hand through her hair. She rolled over on top of him and breathed out sharply.

"I love you," she whispered. "I love you so much."

He kissed her and wrapped his arms around her. She rested her head on his chest. She listened to his breath in her ear. And his heart beating in her other ear.

"It feels good to be in your arms," she told him softly. "Kiss me. Love me, James."

He kissed her again and moved slowly and carefully. He flipped them over. She smiled up at him and he kissed her down her body. She let out a chuckle and then a gasp.

"I love you Freckles," he said, coming back up her body and looking at her. He ran his hand over her cheek and smiled at her. He put his mouth over hers and she put her tongue in his mouth. They both breathed out deeply, but neither of them came up for air.

* * *

She was wide awake. He was half asleep. She could hear his rhythmic breathing in her ear, but she knew he wasn't completely asleep yet. Her voice hurt. She cleared her throat to get ready to talk.

"Do you ever think about following her?" Kate asked. Her voice was rough, it sounded like she had been screaming, which wasn't too far from the truth.

"What are you talkin' about Freckles," he sighed, starting to wake up.

"I don't know," she shook her head.

"Come on Kate, don't do this," he said. "We're doing great. We're not constantly thinking about them-or at least I'm not…maybe you are. I guess I don't really know."

"No, I'm not constantly thinking about him," she answered. "I was just thinking-I was-I don't know-it doesn't matter. Never mind, forget I said anything."

"No can do Freckles, I already heard it, so you wanna tell me what you're talkin' about?" he asked.

"I think about it sometimes," she murmured. "Just what it would be like if I had died with him. I mean…I don't want to die James, I just sometimes think about what it would be like. I mean, if you really really love someone…you would die for them right?"

"Jack did," he replied. "Jack did die for you. He wouldn't want you to die just so that you could be together. That would be dumb."

"I don't want to die," she shook her head. "I want to live. I want to live. I want to live with you and have a full life. I was just thinking out loud. It was probably stupid."

"Live together Kate, die alone," he mumbled. "I didn't always believe that, but now…I mean, pretty good words to live by Kate. Don't you think?"

"Yeah," she whispered. "I don't want to die alone. I don't want to die."

He leaned forward and kissed her. He placed small, quick kisses on her lips and cheeks.

"You're not going to die," he shook his head. "And you're definitely not going to die alone. Just…go to sleep. And don't think about dying. It's morbid."

She chuckled softly and leaned toward him.

"I'm glad we left that island James," she whispered.

"Well, sometimes being stuck on a desert island, it's not such a bad thing Freckles," he said raising his eyebrows.

"What are we going to do the rest of our lives?" she asked meekly.

"Whatever we want," he answered. She smiled at him and leaned forward to kiss him. Then she heard Aaron crying. He was calling for "mommy". She quickly got out of the bed and went to the door. She opened it, and then saw Claire holding Aaron in the hallway. She was rocking him back and forth.

"My arm hurts momma," he cried softly. She hushed him and sighed. "I wanna sleep in your bed."

"OK," Claire whispered. "I'm gonna go get you some medicine too, maybe it will make you feel better."

"But it doesn't," he whined. "I want you to hold me mommy."

"I'm not going anywhere my baby," she answered. Kate shut the door and closed her eyes. She walked back over to the bed and climbed in next to Sawyer.

"This is going to suck," Kate whispered. "I don't want to be away from Aaron, but I don't know if I can do this James."

"You have to be strong," he said. "Be strong for Aaron."

"Ok," she nodded. "But if I'm strong for Aaron, who's gonna be strong for me?"

He smiled and didn't say anything. She chuckled and touched her face to hide it slightly. He reached forward and pushed her hand away from her face.

"I will," he answered.

**A/N: OK...so the next chapter is going to skip ahead a few years, I hope everyone is still enjoying it. Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**2 Years Later**

Kate was standing in the empty kitchen. Clementine and Aaron were both as school. Aaron and Claire lived in a small house 3 blocks away from their house. He came over nearly every day after school, because Claire worked until 10 or 11 each night. Kate kept his room the same. He occasionally spent the night still. She told him one day they would change it but it hadn't happened yet. She was chopping onions and crying from the fumes.

Sawyer came home from work and dropped his bag and coat in the hallway.

"Go hang it up!" Kate called from the kitchen. He came into the kitchen and snickered. He jumped up on the counter and took an apple from the fruit bowl.

"You treat me like I'm one of the kids," he told her. "Why are you cryin'?"

"Onions," she sniffled. "Anyway. Sometimes you act like you're one of the kids, Dr. Ford. So maybe that's why I treat you like one."

He pulled her toward him and wrapped his arms around her. He held her against him with his legs.

"Not doctor yet," he whispered. He leaned down and kissed her. She backed away and smiled.

"Hmm," she began. "You taste like apple."

"I guess it's better than tasting like cigarettes or booze," he replied. She heard the front door open again and then slam closed. Then she heard running footsteps up the stairs and the bedroom door slam.

"Clem or Aaron?" Sawyer asked.

"Aaron," she answered. She went up the stairs slowly and knocked on his bedroom door.

"Go away!" he exclaimed.

"Aaron," she sighed. "Come on, let me in."

"No!" he yelled.

"Please?" she asked. "If you don't let me in, I'll have James take the door off the hinges and then I'm taking the lock off your door."

She heard the lock click and opened the door. Aaron was standing in the room. He wiped his tears, but his chin was quivering and she saw more tears spilling down his cheeks.

"What happened?" she whispered.

"Clementine hates me!" he exclaimed and sobbed. "She doesn't like me anymore. She said I have cooties!"

"Oh," Kate nodded and clicked her tongue.

"She said boys are icky and we can't play anymore because she might catch my cooties and then she would have no friends," he frowned.

"Well," she sighed. "That happens sometimes. But it's just a stage, I'm sure in no time she'll want to play with you again. And pretty soon…all the girls are gonna want to come play with you, and then we'll definitely have to take your door off it's hinges."

"Why?" he asked.

"Never mind," she shook her head.

"I want to play with her though," he frowned. "She's in a no boys allowed club."

"Oh," Kate nodded again. "Well, you can come help me and James make dinner if you want."

"Kaate!" he whined. He had started only calling her Kate. At first it really bothered her, but she was starting to get used to it, and it hardly made her flinch at all anymore.

"Mom!" Clementine exclaimed, coming into the room. That was the up side. Clementine asked Kate if she could start calling her mom. Kate welcomed it with open arms.

"What?" Kate asked.

"Did Aaron tattle on me?" she said.

"I didn't tattle!" he whined.

"Tattletale!" she exclaimed. "You are so a tattletale Aaron! I don't want to play with a dumb tattletale!"

"Hey!" Kate said. "We don't use that word in this house Clementine Ford."

"Whatever," she scoffed. "Aaron is so annoying. Can't I just play with my dolls without him. I don't want to play with trucks and climb trees anymore. I'm a girl."

"You don't have to play with Aaron," Kate sighed.

"That's no fair Kate!" Aaron yelled. "I don't like you anymore!"

"Well, that's too bad, because I love you," she replied. "Maybe just give Clementine some space Aaron. And then maybe tomorrow she'll want to play with you again. It will get pretty boring playing all by herself."

Aaron seemed somewhat happier as Kate left his room. She walked with Clementine back to her room. They redid the guest room in bright vibrant colors. It was mostly bright pink, but with some pastel purple and green. They bought her a canopy bed which she loved. She had a Barbie dream house in the corner. She walked toward it and Kate noticed that there was no Ken doll.

"What happened to Ken?" Kate asked.

"He went on vacation to give Barbie the house to herself," she said. "She's having a slumber party with no boys allowed."

Kate smiled and nodded.

"Alright," she whispered. "Well, dinner will be in an hour."

"Mommy," Clementine began. "Do you think I'm a big meanie?"

"No," she shook her head.

"Well Aaron thinks I'm mean because I don't want to play with him anymore."

"Why don't you?" Kate asked. "I mean, don't you have fun together?"

"Yes," she nodded. "But all my friends make fun of me! They say he's my boyfriend. And he's a baby first grader."

"But you have fun, so it shouldn't matter how old he is," Kate answered.

"But mom, I'm in 3rd grade. Aaron's only 6. I'm 8. I'm way more older," she replied.

"OK," she nodded. "It makes sense…but one day, you'll like boys. And then your daddy is really not gonna like it."

Kate smiled at the vision of Sawyer giving Clementine's dates the third degree and scaring them.

"Do you love my daddy?" Clementine asked.

"Yeah," Kate nodded. "I love him so much."

"Then how come you don't get married?" Clementine asked.

"Well, it's like I told ya, he's gotta ask me first," she replied.

"But Miss Claire is getting married," Clementine argued. "She and Miles are having their wedding really really soon."

"I know, we're all in it," Kate chuckled. "But that's different."

"Why?" Clementine asked. "Daddy said that Miles and Claire don't even know each other very well."

"Well," Kate began. "They didn't want to be apart for even another minute."

"But you and daddy aren't married, and you're NEVER apart."

"We're apart all day while he's at school and then work," she said. "I don't know Clementine. Why don't you ask your daddy why he hasn't asked me to marry him?"

"Ok," she said cheerily."

Kate chuckled and left the room. She shut the door behind her, but not all the way. She went back down stairs and Sawyer was still sitting on the counter. He had finished his apple, but it didn't look like he had moved much.

"Why are you still sitting there?" Kate chuckled.

"I was waiting for your return," he answered. She went back to cooking and then chuckled at him. "I could watch you all day."

"Well," she began. "Isn't that sweet?…and a little creepy."

He smirked at her and continued to watch her cook.

"It's just fun to watch you cook," he replied.

"Well, aren't you gonna help?" she asked.

"I'll set the table," he said begrudgingly. "But I worked hard all day?"

"And what do you think I do?" she replied. "I work hard all day too. I wait tables. That's harder than sitting at a desk all day learning about the pancreas."

"Do you even understand how amazing the human body is?" he asked.

"No," she shook her head. "Which is why you're in anatomy and I'm not?"

"It's just crazy how much the body does even when we're just sitting there doing nothing. And don't even get me started on what happens once you start doing something. Exercising or…well, among other things," he smirked and looked her up and down. She rolled her eyes and went back to cooking. "You should go back to school too Kate."

"Doing what?" she asked. "I can't be a doctor."

"Why not?" he asked. "You can do anything you want."

"I don't really want to be a doctor," she replied.

"What do you want to be when you grow up little Katie?" he asked, pulling her toward him. She chuckled and shook her head. "Never mind," she smirked.

"No really," he said. "When you were little…everyone has dreams. Everyone has something they want to be. Now, when I was 10 I didn't want to be a conman…became one, but that doesn't mean that's what I wanted to be. And I'm pretty sure you didn't want to be a fugitive. So?"

"I wanted to be a mom," she told him. "I was going to marry my high school sweetheart and we were going to have 9 kids."

"9 kids!" he exclaimed.

"Well, that was his dream," she smirked. "But it didn't sound so bad."

"You want to be a mom?" he asked touching her face. She shook her head and sighed.

"See?" she asked. "Told you it was dumb to tell you. No. I don't want to be a mom. Not anymore."

"What do you want to do?" he asked. "If you don't want to be a waitress the rest of your life, what do you want to be?"

"I don't know," she shrugged. "I never really had time to think about it. I went to college for a year, and never came back to Iowa. But then when I did…when I was 24 I killed my dad, and then that was it. I was a fugitive for 4 years. Then the plane crashed. When I was back in LA I was Aaron's mom. I couldn't be anything else. Then we went back to the island. So…never really had any big life plans. It's too late now anyway."

"It ain't too late," he scoffed. "I mean, Kate come on…I'm almost 40...I'm back at school. I'm gonna be a doctor. It's gonna take me another 4 years at least. So if I can do it, you sure can."

"I don't know Sawyer," she whispered. "I guess I just don't really have any big interests."

"You could be a cop," he smirked. "Wouldn't that be just darn poetic? Fugitive becoming a cop, or a judge!"

"Stop," she shook her head. "I like my life. I don't need anything else added."

"Alright," he sighed. "If you're sure."

"Dinner's ready," she said. "Do me a favor and go tell the kids."

Sawyer left the room and went up the stairs. When he came back down, the kids were running ahead of him, racing to get to their spot first. Clementine beat Aaron and stuck her tongue out.

"Ha ha, I beat you," she said.

"No fair, your legs are longer," he whined.

"Stop whining, you crybaby!" she exclaimed.

"Stop arguing both of you," Kate said. "Just shut up."

"Don't say that word!" Aaron stated. "You said it was a bad word."

"I'm a grown up, I can say it," she answered. "Just stop. Eat dinner. It's your favorite."

"I don't like spaghetti," Clementine complained. "Why do we have to have Aaron's favorite?"

"You're crazy," Sawyer said. "You love spaghetti. Especially Kate's special sauce."

"I don't like it anymore," she replied, crossing her arms and putting her nose up.

"Just cuz I like it," Aaron said. "Clementine you're dumb."

"Aaron would you like to be excused?" Kate asked.

"No, I didn't even start eating yet," he told her.

"Well, then apologize to Clementine, and I don't want to hear a word out of either of you the rest of dinner."

Aaron mumbled an un-heartfelt apology and started eating. Kate sighed softly and the rest of the meal was mostly silent aside from the slurping of the spaghetti or the occasional gulping of the milk from the kids.

"Daddy?" Clementine asked. "Can I ask a question?"

"Sure," he replied. "As long as it doesn't start some huge argument."

"Why aren't you and Kate married?" she asked. "I already call her mommy and you love her right daddy?"

Kate chuckled and half hid her face. She knew that Clementine would probably eventually ask Sawyer why he hadn't proposed, but she didn't expect it to be in that way. She looked at Sawyer, waiting for his answer.

"Of course I love her Clementine," he said.

"So then marry her!" Clementine exclaimed loudly.

"Clementine," he began. "Sometimes adults just have to wait."

"But what about Claire and Miles?" she asked.

"They're different," he answered. "No more questions.

"Fine. I'm done, can I be excused?" Clementine said, pushing away from the table.

"Go do your homework," Kate answered. Clementine stomped slowly up the stairs. Aaron finished his milk and left the table too. Kate started clearing the table. Sawyer followed her into the kitchen and put his arms around her waist.

"Those kids," she sighed. "They're so-"

"They're kids," he told her. "Eventually Clementine will get over her no boys thing. Probably sooner rather than later. Aaron's her best friend. She won't just stop hanging out with him. Eventually they'll start talking again, and then things will be less tense."

"You sure?" she asked.

"Not really," he chuckled. "Let's just relax. Forget about the dishes. We'll just relax. Sit on the couch and forget about all responsibilities for a few hours. Besides…Cops is about to start. Come watch it with me."

"I'm surprised you don't watch Grey's Anatomy," she murmured.

"That's not on tonight," he answered. "And in case you forgot, you're the one who watches it…you make me watch it."

"I don't make you do anything Dr. Ford," she told him. "But I can't watch Cops with you, I have to do the dishes."

"Just leave them," he said. "We can do them later."

"No, the sauce will be all stuck to them, and it will be impossible to do them," she stated.

"Aw, come on," he replied. "We can do them later. You know you want to leave them. You hate the dishes. For once just be rebellious and leave them."

"Why don't you do them for once?" she asked.

"Because my show is about to start, and I'm not the one obsessing over the caked on food," he said. "It'll be fine. I'll help you do them later. But if you do them now…no help."

"Fine," she sighed.

They went to the couch and sat down together. Sawyer pulled Kate into his arms. They watched the show and stayed on the couch a lot longer than either of them meant to.

"We should go tuck the kids in," she whispered, when it was nearly 9:30.

"Yeah, you're right," he said. "And then the dishes."

"I'm surprised you remembered," she murmured. They went upstairs. Both the kids were in their own rooms with the doors shut. Kate walked over to Aaron's room first, and Sawyer went to Clementines.

"Clem," Sawyer said, coming into her room. She was sitting on the floor reading a book. "I don't want to talk about it," she replied.

"I came to say goodnight," he said. "It's bedtime. Lights out."

"Fine," she sighed. She closed the book and climbed up into the bed.

"Why are you all mad at me?" he asked.

"I'm not mad at you," she answered.

"Oh yeah?" he asked.

"Yeah!" she exclaimed. "Why do I have to be friends with Aaron? Are you friends with anyone you knew when you were my age?""Well, no," he sighed. "But Aaron…he misses you. You're his cool older friend. And you guys used to be best friends before today."

"Melanie made fun of me," she told Sawyer. "She called me a boy lover. And then she said that me and Aaron were going to get married. They started all singing that stupid kissing song. I won't marry Aaron! I don't even like boys! He's just my friend. But they didn't believe me."

"Ah," he nodded. "So that's why all the sudden you don't want to be friends with him. Well, darlin' I understand, but you should just ignore those girls. They don't know what they're talking about. Everyone grows up and in a few years, all of you will really like the boys."

"Nope," she shook her head.

"Well you like Aaron right?" he asked. "I don't mean in the icky kissing way…I just mean you like spending time with him. Right?"

"Yeah," she sighed. "I guess."

"Well, then tomorrow you should teach those girls, that they're not going to let them stop you from being friends with Aaron," he said.

"No way," she answered. "I'll get made fun of. I don't want to."

"Ok," he sighed. "Fine, you don't have to…but honey, I think you really hurt his feelings."

"Goodnight Daddy," she whispered.

"Goodnight," he said. "And I have a secret."

"Ooh, a good one?" she asked.

"Yeah, and you have to promise not to tell Kate," he said. "Or even Aaron, because Aaron might slip up and tell."

"Ooooh!" she exclaimed. "What? What? What?"

"You like Kate right?" he asked. She nodded and smiled. "You're glad that she's your mommy now? You call her mommy, so that must mean you love her. Well...remember, this is a secret, but I'm going to ask her to marry me."

"You are?" she exclaimed. "When? Can I come? What are you gonna say?"

"Yes, soon, no, and I'm not sure yet," he answered all her questions in one sentence. "Goodnight and remember, shh."

"Goodnight daddy!" she said with a large smiled.

She hugged Sawyer and kissed him goodnight. Sawyer and Kate switched bedrooms and then they went back downstairs to do the dishes. Kate cleaned the dishes and Sawyer stood behind her watching her. She laughed and turned around.

"You promised to help," she said. He stepped toward her and put his arms around her, but then started cleaning the dish she was already cleaning. He dropped the dish into the soapy water and kissed her neck.

"Why do we have a dishwasher if we're just going to clean all the dishes by hand," he whispered into her ear.

"I don't know," she said softly. He kissed her neck again. "James. We can't-the kids…"

"Are sleeping," he whispered. He maneuvered himself around so that he could kiss her lips better, even though her back was still to them. She turned her head and kissed him back. Then she turned around. He lifted her up on the counter and kissed her deeper.

"James," she started protesting again. He ran his hands over her thighs and pulled her hips toward him. "James, we can't. Stop."

"You really want me to stop?" he asked. She shook her head slowly and kissed him again. He unzipped her pants and pulled her toward him even more. She breathed out sharply. He started kissing her again.

"Daddy?" Clementine said behind them. He quickly turned around and looked at her.

"Why aren't you in bed?" he asked gently, coming toward her.

"Because I heard a noise down here and I got scared," she answered.

"Oh," he nodded. "Well, everything is all good down here. Come on, let's go back to bed."

Sawyer took Clementine back to bed. Then he and Kate waited for Claire to come pick up Aaron. Claire and Miles had started dating soon after Claire got back to the United States. They started going out with Kate and Sawyer at first, but soon they were inseparable. Kate thought it was cute. Sawyer wasn't so sure they made a great couple, until he realized how serious Miles was about her. When Miles told Sawyer he was going to ask her to marry him, Sawyer was shocked. He knew that it would make Kate want to get married, but he wasn't sure he was actually ready for the married life. They were practically married already, he didn't know what the big rush was. They had been living together for 2 years and practically had 2 kids, since Aaron was over all the time. But Sawyer knew that Kate wanted more. Especially after hearing her talk about it today.

Miles came with Claire to pick up Aaron. Claire stayed downstairs with Kate and Sawyer, while Miles went up to get him. He came back down the stairs carrying Aaron, who was fast asleep.

"I love that this kid could sleep through an earthquake," Miles said as he came toward Claire.

"Goodnight guys," Claire said. "Thanks. Was he good?"

"He and Clementine are in a little rough patch, but everything will work out," Kate nodded. "Goodnight."

She hugged Claire and then Miles kissed her cheek. They left the house and then Kate turned toward Sawyer.

"They're so happy," Kate said.

"Yeah," he nodded. "I'm so glad that Miles is happy. He never found anyone on that island. He never said it bothered him, but I sorta think it did. Everyone sort of paired off. I mean, aside from Daniel…but he left for Ann Arbor right after we got there. It's just good to see him settled down."

"Yeah," she whispered. "I know what you mean."

"Come on," he said. "Let's go up to bed."

He put his arm around Kate's waist. They walked up to the bedroom. Kate started to go to the bathroom, but Sawyer stopped her. He pulled her toward him and they went to the bed. He pulled her down on top of her and kissed her deeply.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I got that little hint earlier Freckles," he said.

"What?" she asked. "What are you talking about?"

"You want to be a mom," he replied.

"I already am a mom," she answered. "I've got Clementine. And Aaron a lot. I don't need anything else."

"Yeah you do," he nodded. "You want-"

"Sawyer," she shook her head. "No. I love you. That's enough. We don't need to add anything. And a wedding? I mean, I already did the wedding thing, and then I did the engagement thing with Jack, and it never worked out. I don't need to marry you."

"If you're sure," he said. "I just don't want you to resent me for never proposing."

"I won't," she answered. "I'm gonna go brush my teeth."

Kate got up off the bed. Little did she know that sitting in the bedside table was a diamond engagement ring.

**A/N: Please review.**


	14. Chapter 14

Kate was walking down the aisle. She felt like everyone was looking at her. Her dress was bright green. She loved it she stood across from Sawyer and smiled at him. He winked at her. Then the music started. Claire walked toward them. She looked beautiful. Miles was rubbing his hands together nervously. Claire handed her bouquet to Kate and reached over to take Miles' hands. The wedding was beautiful. Aaron was happy to be part of it. He and Clementine were still not talking. She was staying by Sawyer and Kate for the whole night. Kate didn't understand why she wouldn't just go talk to Aaron. They all knew that the kids missed each other. They were eating their dinner. Aaron came over to talk to Kate.

"Kate, you look really pretty," he said.

"Thanks," Kate smiled. "Sit down with us. We won't bite."

Aaron laughed and sat down next to Kate, with Clementine on his other side, but he didn't talk to her or even look at her.

"Freckles," Sawyer said standing up. "Will you dance with me?"

"You wanna dance?" she asked furrowing her eyebrows.

"Yep," he nodded. "I wanna dance. Come on."

"But there's no one else dancing," she whispered. "Everyone's eating."

"Well then all eyes will be on us," he answered.

"But this is Claire and Miles' day," she argued.

"We can dance," he replied. "Miles doesn't dance."

"I didn't think you did either," she said. He took her by the hand and lead her toward the dance floor. She chuckled and put her arms around his neck. They danced slowly. He ran his hands down her arms and looked at her.

"You are beautiful," he told her. She smiled at him, but they just continued to dance. She looked over at the table where they left Aaron and Clementine alone. They were still sitting at the table, but they weren't talking. Kate smiled weakly at Sawyer again.

"Do you think they'll start talking?" she asked.

"Eventually," he nodded. "I mean, it's been what? Like 2 months. I know Aaron misses her. And Clementine…she's not the same without him."

"Kind of like us," she whispered. "Maybe you're right. Maybe they will get married someday."

"He better keep his little hands to himself until then," Sawyer said. She couldn't help but laugh. And then she looked back at the table. Clementine had turned her chair so that she was facing Aaron a little more.

He looked over at her and frowned.

"Guess what?" Clementine whispered and smiled.

"What are you smiling at?" Aaron scoffed.

"I got a secret!" she exclaimed. "You wanna hear it?"

"Why would you want to tell me a secret?" he asked. "I'm just a stupid first grader."

"I'm sorry," she sighed. "You're not stupid, but I got a really good secret and I haven't been able to tell anyone! I want to tell you!"

"Fine," he murmured. "Tell me, I don't care."

"My dad is going to ask Kate to marry him," she said quickly and smiling wider.

"Really?" he asked. "Why?"

"Because he loves her, duh," she answered.

"When is he gonna ask her?" Aaron asked.

"I don't know, he won't tell me," she replied.

"Why do you call Kate, mommy?" he asked.

"Because I don't have a mommy anymore," she replied.

"But your mommy is in heaven, won't she be sad that you call someone else mommy now?" he asked.

"My daddy said no," she said. "My daddy said that she would be happy that Kate was my mommy now."

"I don't think so," he shook his head.

"You don't know anything!" she exclaimed. "My daddy said she would be happy that I'm no sad anymore."

"So you don't love your real mommy anymore?" he asked.

"What a dumb thing to say," she scoffed. "Don't you love Kate? Just because you have two mommies doesn't mean you love one more and one less. Did you stop loving Kate?"

"No," he murmured. "But she's not my mommy anymore. Is that bad?"

"I don't know," she shrugged.

"So are you my friend again?" he asked softly. She rolled her eyes slightly, but nodded.

**2 Weeks Later**

"Freckles, come on!" Sawyer exclaimed. "We have reservations for 8:00!"

Kate came down the stairs quickly, she was still putting her earring in. She was wearing a short black dress. Sawyer smiled at her and then let out a loud whistle. She scoffed and tried to pull the dress down over her knees.

"Nice dress," he said.

"You made me wear it," she answered."

I didn't pick it out," he said. "I didn't even know you owned a dress like that, because if I had, I would want you to wear it every night."

"Ok, fine, Claire made me wear it," she corrected herself. "But you requested a dress. I don't own any dresses that are fancy enough I guess…so Claire let me borrow this one. It's a little too small."

"It's perfect," he told her. "Let's go, before we're late."

"Why are we even doing this?" she asked. "This isn't us."

"Sure it is," he nodded.

"We never go out," she answered. "Especially no where fancy. I mean, can't we just go to Chuck E. Cheese? Or bowling?"

"Nope," he shook his head. "We can't. Because we deserve to treat ourselves. I mean we're stuck here with the kids all the time. Don't get me wrong, I love Clementine…and Aaron too, but I just want to spend time with you somewhere really nice. Is that too much to ask?"

"No," she smiled. "You're just being kind of weird. It just doesn't seem like you. You don't do these big romantic gestures remember?"

"Which is why you better really like tonight, because it probably won't ever happen again," he told her. She chuckled and took his hand.

They were at the restaurant. Kate was slightly nervous. Sawyer kept playing footsie with her under the table. He ordered wine for them, which was normal to a certain extent. She still wasn't sure what the occasion was. Sawyer kept assuring her that everything would make sense in the end.

"Do you really want me to tell you why I'm doing this?" he asked.

"Yes!" she exclaimed. "Just tell me. I mean, I really don't know."

"You don't, do you?" he asked with a smile.

"No!" she half yelled, and half chuckled.

"Shh," he said, putting his finger to his lips. "Ok, then I'll tell you. Do you know the date?"

"Yeah, it's December-" she stopped herself and smiled at him. "James."

"I thought that I would have given you enough clues," he replied. "I mean, we're in this room off to the side, and there's bars separating us from the rest of the restaurant."

"I love you," she smiled.

"Good," he raised his eyebrows. "So happy anniversary. I figured tonight we could celebrate with a little-"

"Sex in a cage?" she asked.

"It could probably be arranged, y'know, we could go do something to get ourselves arrested," he told her.

She kicked him softly and shook her head, but was smiling. After the waitress brought them the check, Kate was somewhat confused. She thought something bigger would happen, then just an anniversary. Because Sawyer was making everything so special, she thought for sure he would propose. But he didn't.

They were driving home. Kate was twirling her hair with her finger. She was trying not to feel bummed out from not being proposed to. She didn't know why she felt so disappointed. She had even told Sawyer that she didn't want to marry him. That was surely why he didn't propose. Maybe she should have just told him from the beginning that it's what she wanted. She wanted the marriage and the family. She looked out the window, and then realized that Sawyer was going the wrong way home.

"You missed the turn back there," she told him.

"No I didn't," he shook his head. "Just hold your horses."

He kept driving and then they came to the beach. He got out of the car, and then walked to her side of the car and opened her door for her.

"Sawyer, I can't walk in the sand in my heels," she told him.

"Then take them off," he replied obviously. He bent down and pulled her shoes off. Then he picked her up carefully. He made sure her dress was down, but also grabbed her butt and smirked at her. She rolled her eyes, but let him carry her from the car to the sand. He set her down and they walked on the sand down the beach. He walked in a way that was forcing her to walk toward the water.

"James!" she exclaimed. "Don't!"

The waves came up on their feet and up to their ankles. Sawyer walked away from the surf and then they came to a blanket in the middle of the sand. Kate looked at him slightly in awe. They sat down and Sawyer sat close to her. Even though her hair was up in a bun, the bun was lose, and the lose strands of hair were blowing around her face. He leaned forward and kissed her neck softly.

"You smell good," he whispered.

"I didn't wear any perfume," she answered.

"Your hair," he said, breathing in. "It smells like mango and acai berries."

She smiled and shook her head.

"I got us some chocolate covered strawberries," he said, opening the picnic basket on the blanket and handing her the bowl of strawberries. She took one and tried to eat it in one bite, but it was too big. Strawberry juice dripped down her chin. Sawyer quickly caught it with his mouth and then kissed her lips. He kissed her deeper, and they laid down on the blanket. Kate wasn't checking the length of her dress anymore. She knew that she was probably flashing everyone at the beach, but since they were the only ones there, it didn't matter. She rolled over on top of him and straddled his legs.

"You wanna go find a cage?" he asked softly. She chuckled at him and leaned down to kiss him.

"Hmm, we don't need a cage," she whispered.

"Well, if we're gonna do this in public, we might be thrown in a cage," he told her.

"Should we go home then?" she asked.

"Maybe just back to the car," he answered. "But first, let's just lay here for a minute. Look up at the stars."

She nodded and rolled off of him. They laid together looking at the stars. She curled next to him and he rested his hand on her thigh. She looked at him and smiled. Sawyer moved, but still kept his arm around her. He reached in his pocket and pulled out his cell phone.

"James, don't you dare ruin this romantic moment, by using your damn phone," she threatened.

"Hold on," he said. "I just got a text from Clementine, lemme just text her back."

"No!" she exclaimed. "She can talk to you when we get home." Kate grabbed at the phone, but Sawyer held it out of her reach."James!" she yelled. "Come on! I'm serious. And you're not texting Clementine, that's Miles! Why are you ruining this moment!"

"I'm not ruining anything Kate, you are," he answered.

"Fine," she scoffed. "Let's just go back to the car."

She got up and started walking off to the car. Sawyer finished his text and stayed where he was sitting.

"You might want to rethink that Freckles," he said. She heard the whistle of a firework, just before it exploded above them. She gasped, mostly startled at the sound, but also overwhelmed. She looked back at Sawyer and then more fireworks started going off. She sat back down on the blanket and watched the fireworks. Then she cuddled next to Sawyer. She put her head against his chest.

"Be glad you didn't make it back to the car," he whispered.

"I am," she chuckled. "Sorry. I just-"

"Well, I guess I should have planned that a little better. But at least we can tell the kids that we almost got into some huge fight just before I proposed," he said.

"Yeah," she said with a smile, obviously not paying attention to what he had just said.

"Freckles, did you hear what I just said?" he asked.

"Right before you…" she began and then looked at him. She sat up quickly and he sat up too. He pulled the box out of his pants pocket and handed it to her. She opened it and looked at the ring. She put her free hand to her face and chuckled.

"Oh my God," she said. "Oh my God."

He took the box from her and wiggled the ring out of it's resting place. He gently put the ring on her finger and she wrapped her arms around his neck. She didn't say anything. She cried softly and then looked at him and kissed his lips. Sawyer's phone rang and Kate laughed and picked it up.

"Clementine?" she asked.

"So what'd you say?" Clementine asked excitedly.

"What do you think?" Kate asked.

"Daddy said you wouldn't say anything," Clementine answered. "He said you'd be too speechless to say anything."

"Well, he's right," she chuckled. "I was totally speechless."

"But it's yes right?" she asked. "I mean you and daddy are gonna get married."

"Yeah," Kate nodded and looked at Sawyer.

"We'll see you later hon," Sawyer said, taking the phone from Kate and then hanging it up. He leaned forward and kissed her lips.

"I can't believe you," she shook her head.

"Well if you don't like the ring, I can take it back," he answered, taking her hand. She pulled her hand back and looked at it.

"I love the ring," she replied.

"Hmm," he said. "Then you didn't like the way I proposed, because if that's the problem, I can't really fix that. I mean, we can do a redo tomorrow I guess."

"James!" she exclaimed and pushed him. "I love everything. You really can be romantic when you want to be."

"I know," he nodded. "So, can we go home?"

"Yeah," she responded. "Let's go home."

"Am I gonna get some?" he asked. She laughed softly and shook her head.

"If you work on that romantic thing just a little more first."

"Oh, well I thought I met my quota for today," he answered.

"Let's just go," she said. They walked back down the beach. When they got to the cement, Sawyer picked Kate up and put her in the car. They drove back to the house. Kate was staring at her ring. She looked at Sawyer when he pulled into the driveway. He smiled and leaned forward to kiss her before her turned the car off.

"Will you carry me?" she asked with a pathetic frown. He looked down at her feet and rolled his eyes.

"Can't you put your shoes back on?" he whispered.

"No," she frowned. "My feet hurt."

He sighed, but got out of the car and then went to her side of the car. He picked her up like a sack of potatoes and carried her into the house. She squealed, not expecting him to carry her that way. She tried to pull her dress down in the back and hide her underwear, but it wasn't working. He put her down in the foyer and she shook her head and kissed him. He pulled her toward him and they kissed deeper. She put her arms around his neck. They both stopped when they heard a throat clearing. Kate looked and saw Claire standing behind them.

"Sorry," Kate whispered, slightly embarrassed.

"Don't be sorry, you should have seen me and Miles the night he proposed," she smiled. Kate chuckled and looked at Sawyer. "Alright, well, I'll leave you two alone then. Miles is getting Aaron."

"But I wanna sleep," Aaron whined as Miles carried him down the stairs.

"I know," Miles said. "But, we're gonna go home, and then you can sleep in your own comfy bed."

"I love watching him taking care of Aaron," Claire whispered to Kate. "I love him so much."

Kate smiled at her. Sawyer shook Miles' hand. And Miles stepped toward him.

"Sorry," he murmured. "Didn't mean to ruin your moment."

"Well, you gotta get the family home," Sawyer answered. "No problem."

Kate hugged Claire and then ran her hand over Aaron's head.

"I'll see you tomorrow ok buddy?" she asked softly.

"Goodnight Kate," he whispered, half asleep again.

Claire and Miles left. Kate locked the door after they were gone. She looked at her hand and the ring on her finger. She turned back toward Sawyer. He stepped toward her and kissed her. She smiled, but kissed him back. She backed away and took a breath.

"Let's go upstairs," she whispered. He smirked at her. She walked ahead of him, but reached her hand back for Sawyer to take. He intertwined their fingers and squeezed her hand. They went up the stairs quicker than normal. Kate chuckled, as Sawyer got ahead of her and started dragging her slightly. He shut the door to the bedroom. She wrapped her arms around his neck and looked at him. He leaned toward her to kiss her, but she backed away.

"Hmm," he said. "You're not gonna shoot me down tonight, now are ya?"

"Not a chance," she smiled. "I just wanted to look at you first."

He rested his hands on her hips and pulled her closer. She ran her hands down his neck and then back to his face. He put his hand against her cheek and leaned toward her to kiss her. Suddenly there was a pounding on their bedroom door. Sawyer stopped and sighed. He opened the door and Clementine was standing in front of them.

"Daddy are you engaged?" she exclaimed.

"Yep," he chuckled and nodded.

"Yay! I liked Miles and Claire's wedding," she said. "It was fun!"

"Ok, well now it's time for you to go back to bed, it's very very late," he stated.

"No!" she whined. "I wanna stay up with you and my new mom! And it's Saturday! I don't have school!"

"Well," he sighed. "Me and Kate want to be alone. So you need to go back to bed."

"No fair!" she exclaimed. "I don't want to go to bed!"

"Clementine," Kate began. "Tomorrow we'll spend all day celebrating. But right now…it's 11:30. You need to go to bed, but I promise, we'll wake you up extra early and go do something fun ok?"

"Ok," she murmured, still not completely satisfied, but going off to her room anyway. Sawyer shut the door and Kate quickly stepped toward him and kissed him deeply. He picked her up and carried her to the bed. Her hair was still up and her dress was still on. He sat down on the bed and she sat down on top of him. He reached up and pulled the clip holding her hair in place out of her head. Her hair fell down her shoulders and she smiled at him.

"Will you unzip me," she whispered. He reached behind her and unzipped her. She leaned over him and kissed his lips.

"I want to marry you James," she whispered softly.

"Hmm, well then I guess it's a good thing that I got you that ring then," he replied.

**A/N: Ok, so the next chapter is going to jump ahead again. I hope you all liked this one. : )**


	15. Chapter 15

**1 Year Later**

Kate felt a slight déjà vu as she stood in the bride's room by herself. She looked at herself in the mirror. She felt slightly uncomfortable. Claire helped her pick out her wedding dress. Kate was waiting for someone to come tell her when everything was ready. There was a knock at the door and suddenly she felt butterflies in her stomach. She opened the door and Clementine and Aaron were standing there.

"Is it time?" Kate asked.

"We don't know," Clementine giggled. "I really just wanted to come see you before!"

"Oh," Kate nodded. Clementine hugged Kate and then Aaron did. Aaron ran his hands down the dress and chuckled.

"It's so pretty," he said.

"Thanks," Kate smiled. "Do you think Sawyer will like it?"

"Yeah!" Clementine exclaimed. "Duh! My daddy said that he wanted to see you out of the dress though."

"How romantic," Kate rolled her eyes.

"Can we stay in here?" Aaron asked.

"Well, Aaron, you're supposed to be standing at the front with Sawyer, and then Clementine and Claire walk before me," she shrugged. "I guess you can stay. We just have to figure out when to go."

"I'm excited!" Clementine exclaimed. "I've never been a bridesmaid!"

"You were for Claire's wedding," Kate replied.

"No," she shook her head. "I was a junior bridesmaid, and I felt more like a flower girl. Can I hold your bouquet when you're getting married?"

"Well, usually the maid of honor does that, and since you are, then sure," she nodded.

"I thought Claire was," Clemintine frowned.

"Nah," she shook her head. "Claire is the matron of honor. It's a maid of honor who is married."

"You can have two maids of honor?" Clementine asked.

"You are my daughter," Kate told her. "You're just as important in the wedding as Claire or Miles or Aaron."

"But more because I'm the daughter?" she said excitedly.

"Equal," Kate said. "I need you all up there with me. Ok…I'm going crazy, go find out if they're almost ready."

"Ok!" Aaron exclaimed. He and Clementine left the room quickly. Kate turned back toward the mirror and sighed. Then she walked over to the door. She left the room she was in and went down the hall. She opened the door to the room she knew Sawyer was in. Sawyer was standing looking in the mirror too. He looked nervous. He sighed softly and then looked back at her.

"What are you doin'?" he asked. "Isn't this bad luck?"

"Who cares," she replied.

He walked toward her. He took her hands and pulled her toward him. He leaned toward her to kiss her and she backed away.

"If you mess up my make-up…" she began slightly threateningly.

"What make-up?" he asked. "You don't need any make-up Kate."

She kissed him. He started unbuttoning her dress, and she quickly smacked his hand away.

"You know, it took me forever to get into this thing," she replied. "If you start unbuttoning me now…we're almost ready to get married, button that back up this instant."

"We're not even married yet, and you're already bossin' me around," he said.

"Damn right," she nodded.

"Just checking," he whispered and leaned forward. He started buttoning her back up, but then went back to kissing her lips.

"Jim!" Miles exclaimed coming into the room. "What are you doing?"

"She came here!" he exclaimed.

"Oh," Miles said, furrowing his eyebrows. "Well, what do you think you're doing Kate?"

"We've been through anything and everything," Kate said. "I think a few minutes is fine. Besides I saw him this morning when we woke up. I wanted to see him once more."

"Yeah," Sawyer nodded. "And I want to kiss her once more before she's taken."

He leaned toward her and kissed her again.

"Hmm," Kate whispered. "The next time we have sex, you'll be having sex with a married woman."

"Oh," he said raising his eyebrows. He put his hand on her chin and pulled her toward him again. Miles made a gagging sound that neither of them paid attention to.

"Ok, come on you lovebirds, stop it, you're makin' me sick," Miles said. "What am I gonna do with you two? Come on Kate, get outta here, we gotta finish getting ready."

"See you in a few minutes," she whispered. She walked toward the door. Sawyer followed her and he gave her one last kiss before Miles dragged him away from the door. Kate started walking down the hall and then ran into Claire. Claire crossed her arms.

"Kate!" she exclaimed. "What are you doing? That was the boys room!"

"Yeah, so?" Kate asked.

"He's not supposed to see you before the wedding," she responded.

"Yeah," she nodded. "I know. I don't care. I needed to see him. I love him."

"Yeah, I know," Claire sighed. "But you couldn't stay away for 2 hours?"

"Hmm, uh uh," Kate smiled and shook her head.

"Well it's almost time," she answered. "Let's go."

* * *

That night Kate and Sawyer were in a fancy hotel room. Miles and Claire gave it to them for their wedding present, and they of course took the kids. She came out of the bathroom wearing her wedding dress. Sawyer chuckled.

"You gonna wear that thing all night?" he asked.

"You're damn right," she nodded. "I paid 1,200 dollars for this thing. I'm gonna get as much use out of it as possible."

"But you're gonna take it off eventually right?" he asked.

"Yes," she sighed. "Don't worry. But for now, we should just sit here and listen to our music and talk. We have the rest of the night to have sex."

"Well, good to know," he laughed. They spent the night watching movies in the bed, and Kate kept her promise of staying in her dress. She cuddled next to Sawyer as they watched the movies. They made the plan to relax all night. They were both tired from the night's events. But then they stopped watching the movie. Kate turned toward him and kissed his lips.

"Y'know," she whispered. "This thing was comfortable for the first 5 hours, but now, I'm ready to get out of it."

He smirked at her and kissed her. He ran his hand through her hair and then started unbuttoning the dress.

"Do you love me?" he asked, with his arms around her still trying to get the buttons undone. He kissed her neck and then looked at her for his answer.

"Nope," she replied with a smile. He frowned and backed away. "Aww. Honey, I'm kidding!"

He sat up and crossed his arms. She raised her eyebrows and sat up. She stepped out of the dress carefully and hung it up. Then she got back in the bed and got under the covers, which wasn't entirely easy since Sawyer was sitting on them, but she managed to pull them out and climb in. She laid down with her back to him and took a deep breath.

"Goodnight James," she said. He waited a few minutes and then quickly jumped on her. She laughed somewhat loudly. He tickled her to the point of torture. "Stop! Stop! James!"

"I'll stop when you say it," he answered.

"Ok!" she exclaimed. "Ok! Ok! I love you!"

"Good," he stopped tickling her and leaned down to kiss her. She smiled at him and he touched her face. "And by the way, I love you too babe."

"James," she whispered. She was laying against his chest. "I've gotta question."

"Shoot," he said.

"It's stupid," she shook her head.

"Freckles," he chuckled. "We're married now…no secrets. No letting things eat away till they're too big to handle."

"We're just going to have a big argument," she answered.

"Arguing is healthy," he replied. "You have to have disagreements. I mean come on. Even best friends fight every once in a while. So dammit just ask.

"Fine," she sighed. "But you have to promise not to get mad. I don't want to fight the night of our wedding. Are we-are we going to have kids? I know-it's stupid. We already have Clementine, and she's-and then there's Aaron and you have school and we don't really need any added stress, but-"

"Kate," he said, holding her shoulders, to stop her from talking. "I married you. I love you. How many are you talkin', because I ain't getting any younger, and if I'm not mistaken neither are you, so maybe we should get started."

"Whoa," she said sitting up and holding the sheet around her body. "What are you saying? I mean-"

"I'm saying, how many kids do you want Kate?" he asked. "Because if you want 2 or 3 we might want to get started. I don't want to be an 80 year old man trying to play baseball with my kid."

"You're serious?" she asked. "You want kids?"

"Just shut up and kiss me," he replied.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you more," he answered. They kissed again and then went to sleep.

**3 Months Later**

"Babe!" Sawyer exclaimed. "I'm home! Where are you?"

Kate came halfway down the stairs wearing a sexy nightgown.

"I feel ridiculous," she told him.

"Well, you look hot," he said. He went up the stairs two at a time toward her. He kissed her and then they both went up the stairs. "Where are the kids?"

"Claire has them," she whispered and continued kissing him. "What if this doesn't work James?"

"We'll go see that doctor," he replied. She smiled weakly and kissed him again.

They spent at least one night a week alone to try to get pregnant. Kate was frustrated, but Sawyer assured her that it just will take time.

**8 Years Later**

Sawyer was a doctor. He had perfect hours. He was always home in time for dinner and he had the weekends off most of the time. He was a pediatric cardiologist. Kate thought it was adorable that he decided to go with pediatric. She stayed at home most of the time. But she had spent the day out of the house with Claire. When she got home Sawyer wasn't home yet. It was his turn to cook so she was hoping that he would be home soon. She went up the stairs.

"Clementine!" Kate exclaimed. She knocked on her bedroom door before opening it. Clementine and Aaron were in the bed. Kate quickly turned around and covered her eyes. "Oh my God! What are you doing?"

"Get out!" Clementine yelled back.

"What are you doing?" Kate asked again.

"What does it look like!" she exclaimed. "Get out!"

"What am I supposed to do?" Kate exclaimed. "Your father is going to kill me that I let this happen!"

"You didn't do anything," Clementine answered. "It was me. I'm sorry Kate, but I love him. We love each other."

"He's 15!" Kate yelled.

"Shut up!" Aaron chimed in. "It doesn't matter! We love each other Kate! Age doesn't matter. Besides, you're like 8 years younger than James!"

"That's different, I wasn't 15 when we met," she responded. "Get some clothes on."

"Babe, I'm hom-" Sawyer began and came into the room. "What the hell is this!"

"Oh my God!" Clementine exclaimed. "Both of you get out!"

Clementine got out of the bed and wrapped the sheet around her body. She pushed Kate and Sawyer out of the room and shut the door and locked it. Kate sighed deeply and looked at Sawyer.

"How could you let this happen?" he exclaimed. Kate chuckled and shook her head. Then she started laughing harder. She was laughing so hard that she could hardly stand up. "What the hell is so funny?"

"I knew you would blame me," she said through her laughter. "Clementine said it wasn't my fault, but I new you'd blame me."

"I'm sorry," he sighed. "I just-if she-she's my baby. I can't believe this is happening."

"Well," Kate shook her head. "I guess I was about her age when-"

"Don't," he said.

"Why, how old were you?" she asked.

"15," he murmured. "But as far as Clementine knows, I was 25."

"You really don't think she believes that do you?" she asked. "I mean come on!"

"I gotta go make dinner," he whispered.

"Sawyer, this isn't as major as you're making it out to be," she replied. "I mean, I was shocked at first too. But they're really not that young. Aaron maybe, but Clementine…she's a senior in high school. It's perfectly normal."

"Well, I know this," he sighed. "We're not ever leaving them in the house alone again."

"Just so you know James, they'll still find ways to do it," she answered. "We might as well not have them hate us."

"I love you," he sighed.

"I love you too," she replied.

"So are we gonna still try for another kid?" he asked.

"We've been trying for 8 years James," she chuckled. "It ain't happening."

**3 Weeks Later**

Kate was cleaning the upstairs. Clementine came up the stairs and looked at her.

"Mom?" she asked. Kate stopped cleaning and looked at her.

"What?" Kate said furrowing her eyebrows. "Are you alright?"

"Um, not really no," Clementine shook her head.

"What's going on sweetie?" she asked.

"I'm late," she answered.

"Oh ok," Kate breathed out sharply. "Let's not freak out. Let's just-first how long? How many days are we talking 3, 4?"

"12," Clementine replied.

"Oh," she said, trying to keep her cool. "Ok. It's going to be ok. The first thing we have to do is go buy a pregnancy test and then we'll figure it out. It's gonna be ok."

**2 Days Later**

They were sitting in the examination room at the doctor's office. Kate had told Sawyer about the pregnancy scare, and he insisted that they go to the doctor to be sure. He wasn't there. Clementine was glad that it was just her and Kate. Kate held on to her hand and sighed softly. The blood test was already done, they were just waiting for the results.

"It's ok," Kate said.

"You keep saying that, but how is it going to be ok if I'm pregnant?" she asked. "I mean, it will ruin everything."

"Well, Aaron is a good guy, he'll-"

"He's 15!" she exclaimed. "Neither of us have jobs. And you and dad…I mean you're doing ok with money, but it's not like you're super rich. I just-this isn't going to be ok Kate."

"Clementine Ford?" the doctor came into the room and smiled at her. "We should have your test results in about 5 minutes. But before all that happens, I'm gonna ask you a couple questions. Now, how have you been feeling? Any nausea or dizziness?"

"No," she shook her head.

"Y'know, I've been-" Kate began.

"Do you have any strange cravings?" the doctor asked.

"What do you mean by strange?" Clementine asked.

"Well anything you wouldn't normally want to eat. People always think that it's pickles and chocolate, but anything out of the ordinary," she answered.

"Does it count if you normally hate something?" Kate asked.

"What do you mean?" the doctor asked.

"Well, I hate tomatoes, but lately I've been eating a lot of them," Kate answered. "I've been eating them practically every day."

"Hmm," the doctor replied. "Well, that could just be-"

"And I've been gaining weight," she said. "I haven't eating anything fattening, but-"

"Let me just finish up with Clementine and then we'll concentrate on you Kate," she answered.

Kate nodded and then looked at her hands.

"Doctor Fletcher, Ms. Ford's test results are back," a nurse came in and handed the doctor a chart. The doctor nodded and looked at the paperwork.

"Well, Clementine, you can breathe," she said. "Everything looks fine. You're not pregnant."

"Oh thank God!" Clementine exclaimed and hugged Kate.

"Ok, now Kate," the doctor began. "When was your last menstrual cycle?"

"4 weeks ago," she answered.

"Ok, well let's get you a blood test next," the doctor told her.

* * *

Kate and Clementine came into the house. Aaron and Sawyer were sitting on the couch. They both stood up when the girls came into the house. Clementine went toward Aaron and wrapped her arms around him.

"Negative," she said. He wrapped his arms around her tighter and lifted her off the ground.

"Oh thank God!" he exclaimed.

"That's what I said," she chuckled. "Dad? Can Aaron stay for dinner?"

"Yes, but you're not going to your room," he answered.

"Come on!" Clementine exclaimed.

"James," Kate whispered. "Let them go…I don't think they're going to have sex, after this."

"We'll keep the door open," Clementine answered.

"I have to tell you something James," Kate whispered. Clementine and Aaron went up the stairs. Kate stepped toward Sawyer and sighed. "I-uh…I'm pregnant."

**A/N: Please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

Kate was standing in front of Sawyer waiting for him to say something. He smirked at her and quickly wrapped his arms around her and picked her up.

"Finally!" he exclaimed. "It's about damn time."

"Y-you're happy about this?" she asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" he asked.

"Um, because I'm almost 40, which would make you almost 50," she scoffed.

* * *

Clementine dragged Aaron into her bedroom and shut the door, but not all the way.

"Clem, what are you doing, Sawyer and Kate will kill us," he told her.

"Kate's pregnant!" she exclaimed in a whisper.

"What?" he yelled loudly.

"Shh, do you want them to hear you?" she asked. "I think Kate's really freaked out. I mean…she and dad have been trying to have a baby for years. But now, I think she's scared. I don't think she wants to go through with it."

"What makes you think that?" Aaron asked.

* * *

"Freckles, how can you not be happy?" Sawyer asked. "Maybe we're not the youngest parents in the world, but-"

"Clementine is about to graduate!" she exclaimed. "I mean, she's gonna be out of the house!"

"It's sort of perfect timing then," he replied. "Babe…I thought this is what you wanted. I thought you wanted a baby." "I did," she answered. "But now? I mean it's all overwhelming, and-I can't have a damn baby!"

"So what are you going to do Kate?" he exclaimed.

"I don't know!" she sobbed.

"You really are pregnant aren't you," he chuckled. "Mood swing?"

"Shut up!" she cried. He stepped toward her and wrapped his arms around her. She hugged him back and he sighed softly.

* * *

"So Kate's going to have a baby?" Aaron asked.

"Yeah," Clementine whispered.

"How weird is that?" Aaron said. "I mean, you could have been pregnant too…our kid and their kid would have been the same age."

"I know," she sighed. "It's definitely crazy."

"Do you think that Kate is happy?" he asked.

"I don't know," she shrugged. "She didn't really seem like she was all that happy, but maybe she was just scared. I mean, she'll change her mind."

"I want to tell you something Clem," he began. "And I'm kinda nervous…I'm in love with you. I mean…I know we say I love you and we've-y'know had-well y'know. But I'm head over heels in love with you. I want to get married and have babies." "Aaron, you're 15," she said. "You're still a child."

"And you're 17!" he exclaimed.

"But I'm graduating and you're still going to be in high school," she answered.

"I'm not saying, let's get married tomorrow!" he yelled. "I was just telling you how I feel!"

* * *

"Shh," Sawyer whispered into Kate's ear. "Stop cryin'. Listen to me…we're not spring chickens, but come on Kate…this is something you always wanted. Can't we just be happy for a day before we start thinking about how things could go wrong? Our age doesn't matter. All that matters is that you and the baby are healthy."

"And what about money?" she asked. "I mean…Clementine said this thing earlier and she's completely right, how are we going to afford this?"

"Why is Clementine talking to you about our money?" he asked. "I'm gonna have a little talk with her later. She shouldn't be worrying you."

"No, it wasn't like that," she shook her head. "She was talking about it because she was all worried about herself being pregnant and how neither her or Aaron have jobs, so we would have to pay for everything. And how are we going to do this?"

"Babe, money is fine," he sighed. "And we'll figure everything out. I mean you're gonna have a baby!"

"You're really happy about this?" she asked.

"I think it could be really great," he replied. "I'm going to try to be a really good dad."

"James, you don't have to try," she whispered. "I have no doubts about you. You're going to be amazing. And you're going to hold me together through all this right? You won't let me fall apart?"

"Never," he shook his head.

"Ok," she sighed. "Let's do this. Are we completely crazy?"

"Maybe," he smirked and nodded. "But you're pregnant, we can't really do anything about it."

"I know," she whispered. "I'm just scared. I know that I already said that, but-"

"Babe," he shook his head. "There ain't nothin' to be scared of. We'll do it together. Sure, our kid is gonna be pushin' us in wheelchairs when he's 10, but, whatever. Who cares?"

She smiled and leaned forward to kiss him.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," he told her.

"You're my best friend," she replied.

That night Kate and Sawyer went upstairs to say goodnight to Clementine. They hadn't hugged and kissed her goodnight since she was in middle school. Kate knocked on the door and then opened it. Aaron and Clementine were sitting on the floor kissing.

"Ok, it's time for Aaron to go home," Kate said.

"Mom!" she exclaimed. "Come on, it's still early. Can't he just spend the night like he used to?"

"Hell no," Sawyer chimed in. Clementine laughed and stood up.

"Just kidding," she said. She wrapped her arms around Aaron and he kissed her gently and slightly awkwardly.

"Uh, congratulations," he said to Kate. Clementine stepped toward Kate and wrapped her arms around her.

"Mom, you're gonna be an awesome mom," she told her. "Well, you already are…but you're gonna do great."

"Thanks," Kate mumbled. Sawyer and Kate went back to their bedroom. Kate put her hands against her stomach and sat down on the edge of the bed. Sawyer sat down next to her and put his hand on top of hers.

"Will you teach me?" he asked softly.

"Teach you what?" she half scoffed. "I already told you, you're going to be amazing. I'm more worried about myself than you. I mean you always know exactly what to say to Clementine."

"No I don't," he answered. "Besides…you had Aaron for the first 3 years of his life. You know babies. I didn't get to know Clementine till she was 5. I don't know nothin' about babies. Never changed a diaper in my life."

"Well, now's your chance," she smiled. "Well…in 8 months."

She got up, but then got into the bed. Sawyer got in the bed behind her and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her neck and sighed softly.

"I can feel it," he whispered. She rolled over and looked at him.

"What?" she asked.

"The baby," he told her. He touched her stomach again. "I can feel it."

"You're such a liar," she shook her head. "I can't even feel it. I'm tired."

"Yeah," he whispered. "It's been a long day. Trying to figure out if Clem's pregnant and we find out you are. We should probably get some sleep while we have the chance. Pretty soon we'll be getting up every 3 hours with the baby."

"Ok, so now you're not happy anymore?" she asked.

"No," he furrowed his eyebrows. "Why the hell do you think that?"

"Because now you're complaining about waking up with the baby!" she exclaimed. "I'm not complaining," he said gently. "This isn't me complaining Freckles. I was just telling the truth! I mean, we are going to be getting up with the baby…but maybe we won't. Maybe our baby will just sleep through the night."

"Yeah," she chuckled and shook her head. "God…James, I'm sorry. I just-I was-I'm just afraid. I'm afraid to do this alone. I did it alone when I had Aaron. I mean, Jack came later, but I didn't want to do it alone. I don't want to make you do anything you don't want to do."

"Freckles, we tried for 8 years!" he exclaimed. "If I didn't want it to happen, then I would have said something before now!"

"Maybe not," she sighed. "I mean, maybe you want to make me happy and-"

"Kate," he shook his head. "It's not about buying you a damn car to make you happy or taking you to Hawaii to make you happy…it's a life! I wouldn't just create a life with you just to make you happy. It's-that's-I can't believe you think that I would do that."

"I guess I don't," she responded. "But, I just-I want to make sure that you really really want this."

"Babe," he began. "I'm happy. I promise. We can do this. Freckles, you're going to be an awesome mom. Clementine loves you. So this baby is going to love you too."

"Thanks," she frowned. He leaned forward and kissed her.

"Kate, we can do this," he told her. "Stop being so pessimistic."

"How come you're all the sudden the optimist?" she chuckled.

"Cuz one of us has to be," he responded.

"I really need you," she shook her head. "I need you to not go running when I have my little freak outs."

"Where am I goin'?" he asked. She smirked and leaned against him.

**3 Months Later**

Sawyer came into the house. Clementine came running down the stairs. Clementine didn't live at home anymore, and it surprised Sawyer that she was there.

"Clem!" he exclaimed. "Is everything ok? Are you ok?"

"Kate's sick," she answered. "She's-she's upstairs. She didn't want me to leave. She tried calling your cell phone, but-"

Sawyer ran up the stairs two at a time. He went into the bedroom and toward where Kate was laying in the bed. He ran his hand over her forehead and sighed softly.

"Hey," he whispered. "I'm here. What's going on?"

"I've been sick all day," she answered.

"What kind of sick?" he asked.

"I've been in the bathroom all day," she responded. "I want to die."

"No you don't," he said softly. He continued to run his hand over her forehead in a soothing and continuing motion. "Did you take anything?"

"No," she frowned. He sighed and got into the bed next to her. She shook her head. "Can I have some juice?"

"Yeah," he whispered. He kissed her on the forehead and walked down the stairs. Clementine was standing in the kitchen bustling around, cooking. He poured Kate a glass of juice and looked at Clementine.

"What are you still doin' here?" he asked.

"I'm making you dinner," she answered. "You need help. Kate's going to be in bed at least for the rest of the night, maybe all day tomorrow too."

"I can stay home," he replied.

"No you can't," she said. "You're patients need you. You wouldn't want to disappoint your patients or their moms."

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked.

"Come on dad, all the moms are always all over you," she told him. "Mom told me. I find it pretty gross, but whatever. Face it, you need my help. I'll stay at home tomorrow with Kate."

"Why?" he asked. "You should be in classes."

"I have lit 101 tomorrow," she scoffed. "It's nothing. I can miss one class."

"What if she starts feeling better?" he asked.

"Well, if she starts feeling better, then I'll leave," she replied.

"Why are you really here?" he asked.

"Because of mom," she answered.

"You sure it wasn't because you miss your boyfriend?" he asked.

"I haven't seen him in 2 weeks," she whispered. "And he won't return my calls. Dad…I don't know what happened. I didn't even do anything. One day we were talking on the phone and then the next he's not returning my calls. I don't know what happened daddy."

He sighed and stepped toward her.

"You want a hug?" he asked.

"No," she sniffled and turned back to the stove.

"Go on," he said. "Go to Aaron's…I'll finish up here."

"Go bring Kate her juice," she stated. Sawyer picked up the glass of juice and kissed Clementine on the head. She sighed, but didn't turn back toward him. He went up the stairs and into the bedroom. Kate was coming out of the bathroom. She was holding her stomach. She shook her head when she saw the juice.

"Changed my mind," she said. "I don't want the juice anymore."

"Well I'll leave it here just in case," he replied. He put the glass on the end table and then tucked Kate back into bed. "Clementine's gonna stay here for a day or so. She's gonna stay with you tomorrow in case you're still sick."

"She's so sweet," Kate answered. "Is she ok? I heard her crying in her room."

"She and Aaron are having some problems," he responded. "He won't talk to her apparently."

"Oh no, she must be devastated, I'll go talk to her-" Kate began and Sawyer put his hands against her shoulders to stop her.

"You're not going anywhere," he chuckled. "Clementine's gonna be alright. Don't worry. Get some sleep."

"I've been sleeping all day," she answered with a yawn.

"And you're still tired," he said. "Just go to sleep. I'll be back to check on you in a few hours."

"Fine," she murmured.

He went down the stairs. He heard the doorbell ring and went to the door instead of going back into the kitchen. Aaron was standing in front of him with his hands shoved into his pockets.

"Is Clementine here?" he asked.

"Yeah," Sawyer said. "She's in the kitchen, but lemme ask you something first. Why would you stop calling her? She's devastated that you're not calling her back."

"I don't have to answer to you," he scoffed. "Get out of my way."

"Not so fast," Sawyer replied. He grabbed Aaron by the shoulder and pushed him against the door, firmly, but not too hard. "My daughter is everything to me…so therefore when she's upset, then I'm upset. And if some little turd breaks her heart, I reserve all rights to kick the crap out of him. So tell me right now why you would just stop calling her-"

"Dad!" she exclaimed. "Leave him alone!"

"Fine," Sawyer sighed and walked away from them. Clementine looked at Aaron and sighed.

"So?" she asked.

"So what?" he whispered.

"So why haven't you been returning my calls?" she asked.

"I thought that you just told your dad to leave me alone," he stated.

"Well, it's really not anything to do with my dad, but I at least deserve an answer don't you think?" she asked. "I mean, did something happen? Did I say something that you were mad about? I don't get it. I didn't do anything wrong-"

"I slept with Katie Spencer," he interrupted.

"What?" she exclaimed.

"I don't know," he sighed. "I was lonely. I haven't seen you since you started school-"

"I started school a month ago!" she yelled.

"We haven't had sex since your pregnancy scare!" he exclaimed. "I have needs!"

"You asshole," she shook her head. "Get the hell out of my house and don't ever call me again."

"Clementine I made a mistake, I'm sorry," he said. "I'm so sorry. I didn't-I didn't-"

"You didn't mean to?" she asked. "What you were just hanging out one day and her clothes accidentally came off and you accidentally fell on top of her?"

"I-" he sighed. "Clem, I fell-"

"In love?" she asked. "You're in love with her? So all that crap you told me before…about wanting to marry me and have kids? All that was just bull?"

"I love you," he whispered. "Be I'm lonely, and I'm-"

"Don't you think I'm lonely?" she asked. "I live 3 hours away. I miss my friends and I miss you, but now…I'm glad I live away from you. Get out!"

He left the house, and Kate slammed the door. She sat down and started sobbing. Sawyer came toward her and sat down next to her. He put his arms around her. She turned toward him and sobbed against him. He stroked her hair and she continued to cry.

"Do you want me to go beat him up?" he whispered into her ear. She couldn't help but chuckle through her tears. She shook her head, and continued crying.

**2 Months Later**

Sawyer and Kate came back home from being at a doctor's appointment. Kate noticed a pair of shoes in the hallway that she didn't recognize. She furrowed her eyebrows and looked at Sawyer.

"Clem?" Sawyer called up the stairs. "Clem?"

They walked up the stairs and went to Clementine's bedroom. The door was shut and locked. Sawyer sighed deeply and knocked on the door. No one came to the door, so he started pounding as hard as he could.

"If you don't open this door, I'm gonna knock it down!" he exclaimed. Clementine opened the door, wearing her robe.

"I'm an adult," she told him. "You can't tell me what to do."

"I don't want some stranger in my house without me knowing about it!" he exclaimed. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm getting even," she answered. "Eric isn't going to just dump me because we're not dating."

"Eric?" he asked. "That name sounds a lot like Aaron."

"Shut up dad!" she exclaimed. "You can't tell me what to do. I'm not a little kid anymore."

She shut the door and Sawyer sighed deeply.

"I'm gonna kill that kid," Sawyer answered.

"Well, I'm sure he didn't know that he's some rebound thing, and even if he did-"

"Not him," Sawyer said, pointing at the door. "Aaron. He hurt my little girl."

"Can't we just bask for a minute," Kate whispered.

"Bask?" he asked.

"Yeah," she smiled. "We're having a little girl. We're going to have to decorate the nursery. We have to talk about names and think about how our daughter is going to look."

He smirked at her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I don't want to ruin that," he smiled at her.

"Do you think she'll look like me?" she asked softly.

"I think she'll be beautiful, just like her momma," he answered, touching her cheek gently.

"Clementine will be ok," she whispered. "We have to let her make her own mistakes."

"I don't like this," he shook his head. "And now we have another daughter on the way and if anyone ever hurts her-"

"I hope that she doesn't get hurt, but every girl gets her heart broken at least once in her life," Kate told him. "I think we just have to give Clementine some space. We can't control what she does anymore, she doesn't live here."

"Except for the fact that she brought this guy to our house!" he exclaimed. "Can't we set rules of her not bringing these yahoos back here?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "This is after all our house."

He smirked at Kate and then knocked on the door. Clementine came to the door, this time she was more fully dressed. She rolled her eyes and sighed.

"You can't tell me what to do," she replied.

"Yes I can," he said. "This is my house."

"But-" she began.

"No buts," he shook his head. "I don't want strange guys coming with you back here anymore. If you want to bring them back to your dorm, that's fine, but you're not bringing them here!"

"Fine!" she exclaimed. "I'm sorry!"

"It's ok," he sighed. "Have you even tried calling Aaron? I mean, maybe-"

"Dad!" she said. "Why would I want to call him? He's an asshole! He cheated on me! Who's side are you on anyway?"

"Yours," he sighed. "Sweetheart, yours, of course. I just…honey I hate to see you so-"

"I can make my own choices dad," she responded. "I know what I'm doing."

"I hope so," he whispered.

**4 Months Later**

Kate was very pregnant. Sawyer checked in with her every few hours just to make sure everything was ok, but she always insisted that everything was fine. She had just gotten off the phone with him, when the house phone rang again. She chuckled and picked it up without looking at the caller ID.

"James," she said. "I'm-"

"Is your daughter Clementine?" the woman on the other end said.

"Y-yes," Kate answered. "Is everything ok? Is she-"

"Tell your slut of a daughter that she needs to keep her legs closed!" she exclaimed.

"Excuse me?" Kate scoffed. "What are you even talking about?"

"Well, it just so happens that your daughter slept with the wrong man," the woman responded. "She's a stupid whore and I'm going to make sure she pays."

"There must be some sort of misunderstanding, she wouldn't ever-" she began.

"Her name is Clementine!" she exclaimed. "Who names their daughter Clementine anymore? It's her, trust me. And the man…well he's married. I'm his wife. He's got 2 kids!"

"How did you even find out?" Kate asked.

"Not that's it's any of your business, but my husband and I actually communicate," she answered. "He told me. He had some tearful apology and told me about it."

"I'm so sorry," Kate whispered. "I haven't even seen Clementine in 2 weeks."

"Well," the woman sighed. "Now you know what she's been up to…sleeping with married men. Did you teach your daughter-"

"I didn't teach her anything," Kate scoffed. "So you can stop blaming it all on me right now."

"Well, she had to get it from someone," she replied.

"I don't know," Kate said. "I really…I don't know what to say to you. I mean…I can apologize forever, but Clementine…she's not here."

"Well, the next time you see her, you might want to tell her that choosing a married man for your sexual partner is probably not the best idea, because if I ever see the little bitch…she better run," the woman answered.

"I'll tell her," she said. She hung up the phone and sighed deeply. She ran her hand over her stomach and sighed softly.

"Don't ever sleep with a married man baby, ok?" she said to her stomach.

There was a knock on the door and Kate groaned. She got up and went to the door. Aaron was standing in front of her. He looked down at his feet and sighed softly. She hadn't seen him since his confession.

"Come in," she whispered.

"Is Clem-" he began.

"She's not here," she shook her head.

"Kate, I'm sorry," he replied. "I didn't mean to hurt her. And-I really wanted to be here for you while you were-but-I know…Clementine wanted me to stay away so I did."

"Clementine doesn't even live here anymore hon," she answered. "I'm not entirely pleased with what happened. In fact, I'm pretty pissed that you could do that to her, but I will always love you Aaron."

"Really?" he asked.

"Aaron, I know you don't call me mom…you haven't called me mom since you were 4 years old," she started. "But you will always be my son. I raised you for 3 years. I will always think of you as my baby. I know that's a little strange considering you already have a mom, but-"

"You were my first mom," he nodded. "Ok…no not really. You were my second mom. But you were my first mom that I remember. Anyway…I didn't mean-I didn't mean to hurt Clementine."

"Well…Clementine never really told me what happened, so do you want to tell me how it happened?" she asked. "I mean…why would you cheat on her?"

"I was out with some friends," he sighed. "I had waited all night for Clem to call me but she didn't, so I went to the movies with a bunch of people. And this girl Katie…I've had a crush on her since 3rd grade! I mean…Clementine was my girlfriend, but I can still flirt right?"

"Well…I know that Sawyer flirts with some of his patients mothers…I trust him completely so it's ok with me, but…never mind…yeah, flirting is fine as long as it's nothing."

"It was nothing," he shrugged. "I mean, that's how it started anyway. But then…I went on that stupid group date. I mean it wasn't really a date, there were like 6 of us. And Katie was lookin' really good. And she wanted me. She kept touching me. Not like that…but she was like touching my leg or jumping on my back and flirting a lot! So anyway…we were all going home and Katie wanted someone to go with her. So I volunteered. When we got to her house she invited me in for a coke. I went in like an idiot and then…well…but it only happened once. I know that it still makes me a jerk, but-I miss Clementine. Can't you just talk to her and get her to forgive me?"

"I can't make her forgive you," she shook her head. "But I think you should tell her what you told me."

"She won't talk to me!" he exclaimed. She took a soft breath and nodded.

"I know," Kate breathed softly again. "I know…I'll get her to-"

She groaned softly and Aaron quickly put his hand on her shoulder.

"You ok?" he asked.

"I'm fine," she nodded. "I'll be fine."

"Kate?" he asked.

"Aaron, I'm ok," she said again. "Anyway, maybe you could stay…Clementine is supposed to be coming for dinner. I'll be right back."

Aaron waited for a while and then Kate finally came back. She sighed softly and looked at him.

"Um," she began. "Can you-can you take me to the hospital?"

"Are you in labor?" he asked.

"Yes, but it's fine," she answered. "I'll be fine, I just need you to take me to the hospital. Can you handle that?"

"Yes," he sighed. "Shouldn't I-like, call Sawyer?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "I'll call him on the way there."

Aaron helped Kate to the car and then started driving. Kate brought her suitcase which was already packed and waiting. She pulled her cell phone out of her purse and dialed Sawyer's number. It rang and rang until it went to voice mail.

"James," she started leaving the message. "I'm-Aaron's taking me to the hospital. I'm going into labor, but don't freak out. Just call me when you get this and I'll let you know how close I'm am ok?"

She hung up the phone and then looked at Aaron.

"I'm gonna call her ok?" she asked. "She wants to be there when her sister is born."

"Can I stay too?" he asked. "I mean, I don't want to just drop you off and leave you to fend for yourself."

"Yeah," she nodded "You can stay. I want you to stay too."

"Ok, I will," he smiled at her. "Thanks Kate."

**A/N: Please Review! I know it ended on sort of a cliffhanger-ish, but the next chapter will be the baby!**


	17. Chapter 17

Kate had called Clementine, but she didn't answer either. She knew that Sawyer was working, so it didn't bother her as much that Sawyer hadn't answered, but she was worried about Clementine. She kept checking her phone as they waited to be put into a room.

"Hello!" Aaron exclaimed at the receptionist. "She's going into labor! Can't you give her a room?"

"Aaron," Kate said. "I'm fine. It takes hours. I'll be fine."

"Your room is almost ready Mrs. Ford," the woman answered and smiled at Aaron. Kate put her hand against her belly. She sighed softly and looked at Aaron.

"I don't have to go in with you if Sawyer doesn't make it…right?" he asked.

"He'll make it," Kate said. "He's somewhere in this building, so sooner or later, someone will tell him that I'm here, and he'll make it."

"But what if he doesn't?" he asked.

"He will," Kate chuckled. "And if he doesn't…don't worry, you don't have to come with me."

"Kate!" Sawyer exclaimed coming around the corner. He knelt next to her and took her hand. "I'm here. I just got your message. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she nodded. "I feel fine. I just-I'm really glad you're here."

"I was already here," he smiled. "I told them you were in labor, so they gave me the rest of the day off."

"That's good," she chucked. "Aaron's here."

"I see that," he said. "Come on. Let's get you to your room."

"But the room isn't ready yet," she answered.

"Well, in case you haven't noticed, I'm chief of staff," he replied. "They'll listen to me."

"Dr. Ford, you're chief of staff upstairs," a nurse said coming into the area. "You can't really tell us what to do down here…but your wife's room is ready. We can get her in there."

"See?" he smirked at Kate. "I talk…they listen."

Kate laughed again and Sawyer helped her stand. They walked into the room and Kate got into the bed.

"James, I have to tell you something," she whispered softly.

"Uh-oh," he said. "This doesn't sound good."

"Well," she sighed. "It's not good…it's Clem. I-I don't know what's going on with her. She's-a woman called me earlier. Right before I went into labor. She said…she said Clementine has been sleeping with her husband."

"What?" he exclaimed. "What did you tell her?" I mean…did you tell her that it wasn't true? What'd you say?"

Aaron shifted on his feet back and forth. He looked around the room slightly nervously. Kate looked at him apologetically. She reached over and took Sawyer's hand. Sawyer was waiting for her answer.

"Honey," Kate shook her head. "I know you want to be on Clementine's side. You love her so you want to believe her, but I'm pretty sure that a woman wouldn't just randomly accuse Clementine of something without being totally sure. And I don't even know how she figured out our number. It was almost like this woman was calling to talk to me not Clementine."

"I just don't believe that Clementine would do that!" he exclaimed. "I mean-"

"Mrs. Ford, how far apart are your contractions," a nurse walked in and started examining Kate.

"Um…about 20 minutes," she said.

"You have a visitor," the nurse continued. "But I'm not sure if I should let her in. Is it going to upset you too much?"

"Who is it?" Kate asked.

"She says she's your daughter," she responded.

"She's fine," Kate nodded. "Let her in."

"Mom!" Clementine exclaimed. "You're going into labor?"

"Yes," Kate answered. "But I'm ok. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," she responded. "Why wouldn't I be?

"I just wondered why you didn't answer your phone," she replied.

"It wasn't turned on," she said. "Sorry. I didn't mean to worry you. But…come on…I'm an adult. Why were you so worried."

"Clementine, you never have your phone turned off," Aaron chimed in.

"Shut up!" she exclaimed. "What are you even doing here, you're not family-"

"Clementine!" Kate interrupted. "Aaron is family. Don't be such a-"

"Bitch?" she asked. "Admit it, you were going to call me a bitch."

"Yeah, because you're kind of being one right now," Kate answered. "Listen, I want you here. I want you to meet your sister. So stop fighting right now!"

"Kate," Sawyer said softly. "Calm down. You need to keep-"

"I need to talk to Clementine right now…alone," she replied.

"I don't think that's such a good idea," he stated. "I don't want you getting yourself all upset right now. I mean-"

"I'm not even in active labor right now James," she answered. "And I need to just talk to her right now."

"Kate-" he whispered and put his hand on her forehead.

"I'll be fine," she assured him. "Take Aaron down to get me some ice chips or something."

"I'll be right back," he answered. Clementine looked at Kate. She rolled her eyes, but sat down in the chair that Sawyer had just been sitting in. Clementine didn't say anything. She looked around at the monitors Kate was attached to.

"Are you ok?" Clementine whispered.

"I'm fine," Kate nodded. "I just-I don't understand what's going on with you. You used to be such a good kid."

"Well, I'm not a kid anymore," she scoffed.

"Clementine, that's not what I meant, and you know it," she replied. "Listen to me…I got a phone call today from a woman who wasn't very pleased. She said that you slept with her husband."

"What?" she asked. "I didn't-"

"Clementine," Kate warned her. "Tell me what's going on. Who? And why?"

"He didn't tell me he was married," Clementine whispered. "He's in my biology class. We went out for coffee a couple of times. And I really liked him mom. I mean I know it sounds stupid…but I liked him a lot."

"Clem-" she began.

"Do you want to hear this or not?" she asked. "So listen…we hung out every day after class. He really helped me. I was-I missed Aaron. I was-I tried to stop loving him. I tried to hate him because he-he cheated on me. Why would I ever be with anyone who could cheat on me!"

"I don't know," Kate whispered. "You shouldn't I guess."

"So I started sleeping with other men, but nothing worked. I couldn't-until Jack," she said.

"What'd you say?" Kate asked.

"Jack," Clementine answered. "His name is Jack…mom is something wrong?"

"N-no," Kate shook her head. "Continue."

"He-he told me he was in love with me," she whispered. "And…well, I started to love him too. So we-well…we. You don't need all the details. Afterwards…he told me that he was married. It changed everything, but nothing at the same time. I know…it sounds insane. But really…I'm still in love with him. And he told me that he was-having problems with his wife."

"Clementine," Kate said, slightly in shock. "You didn't-"

"You don't understand," she sighed. "I had to keep seeing him. He's in one of my classes. And I don't-I he kept calling me and texting me. So I answered him. I guess his wife found out."

"What are you going to do Clem?" Kate whispered.

"Honestly?" she asked. "I don't know. I mean, obviously I can't keep seeing him."

"Obviously," Kate said.

"But…I don't want to be with Aaron," she shook her head. "I don't want anything to do with Aaron. Now that Jack…I don't want to be with Aaron. I love Jack. I want him. And he's leaving his wife."

"Clem," Kate shook her head. "Sweetie, no one is telling you that you have to be with Aaron, but you know you can't keep seeing this married man."

"I have to," she whispered. "I love him."

"Wait," Kate closed her eyes. She grabbed Clementine's arm and squeezed it. Clementine smiled at her weakly.

"You ok?" she asked.

"Hmm," Kate closed her eyes and shook her head. "Yeah. I'm ok. Ok…"

She breathed deeply and looked at Clementine. She smiled again and Kate let go of her hand.

"Sorry," she whispered.

"It's ok," Clementine answered. "I'm glad I can be here for you."

"Anyway," Kate breathed again and groaned. "As I was saying…no one's asking you to be with Aaron. I mean, maybe Aaron is, but…I'm not. You should probably be alone for a little while anyway."

"Yeah," Clementine nodded.

"Ok," Kate moaned and closed her eyes tightly. "Go get your dad."

"I'll be right back," Clementine said quickly. She went to go get Sawyer, but when she opened the door Sawyer and Aaron were already standing there waiting. Sawyer was still wearing his lab coat and stethoscope.

"Dad, Kate's asking for you," Clementine said. Sawyer came into the room, his lab coat blowing slightly at the speed he walked. Kate looked at him and took his hand.

"You're gonna be ok," he told her.

"Oh, shut up," she shook her head. "Just-please, hold my hand."

"Holding," he smiled and squeezed her hand tighter. Kate's doctor came into the room and smiled at her.

"Hey James," the doctor said. "How's everything going?"

"Ask Kate," he raised his eyebrows. "How the hell do I know? Y'know…I think you need to learn a little more of that bedside manner."

"Whatever," the doctor answered. "Not all of us get to deal with little kids all day."

"You deal with babies!" Sawyer exclaimed.

"No, I deal with baby mama's," the doctor argued.

"Um," Kate began. "Hello? Hi…I don't know if you've noticed, but I'm the pregnant one."

"We noticed," Sawyer chuckled. "Can you please just examine my wife?"

"Sure," the doctor smiled. "Sorry Kate. We can get to it."

"The contractions are coming really fast," she breathed. "I noticed it when I was talking to Clem, but I sort of ignored it."

"Kate!" Clementine and Sawyer both exclaimed.

"I didn't think-" Kate began and then the doctor looked at her.

"Ok, you're almost ready," he stated. "We just have to clear the room of anyone who doesn't want to watch this."

Aaron quickly left the room. Kate chuckled and took Sawyer's hand.

"I ain't goin' nowhere," he responded. Clementine waved at Kate and followed Aaron out of the room.

"Kate," he said. "Why would you wait this long?"

"I don't know," she groaned. "I thought I would be ok, but-apparently I was wrong."

"You are going to be ok," Sawyer said. "I promise."

"Ok Kate," the doctor began. "Push!"

"Are you serious?" she asked and started sitting up. "But-"

"Just push," he said. She groaned, but started pushing. Sawyer held her hand tightly. Kate looked at Sawyer and let out a soft sob.

"You're doing so good babe," he told her softly. She closed her eyes and then smiled weakly.

"What are we gonna name her?" she whispered.

"You really wanna talk about this now?" he asked.

"Yes!" she exclaimed. "Just keep my mind off of this!"

"Kate, give me another big push," the doctor said.

"I don't know any names," Sawyer said.

"James!" she started. "We've talked about this 100 times!"

"Ok," he stated. "Ok…um…Ellie…Carly. Jessica?"

"Carly!" she exclaimed. "Let's name her Carly."

"Carly it is," Sawyer smiled.

"One more big push and you can meet her," the doctor told her.

She pushed and grabbed Sawyer's hand tighter. He squeezed her hand and smiled at her.

"Babe, you can do this," he said. The baby came, and the nurse took her away before handing her to Kate.

"I want to see her," Kate stated. "Where is she? James. James, why isn't she crying?"

Sawyer quickly went toward where the baby was. He tried to push past the doctor and nurses, but they held him away.

"James," the doctor began. "Dr. Ford. Listen. You need to step back and let us do our jobs. I'm going to continue to tend to your wife. You need to keep her calm. She's freaking out, so you need to just-"

"Let me see my daughter," he said warningly. Sawyer got a small glimpse. She was blue, which made him gasp. But finally she started crying. He took another breath and then walked over toward Kate.

"James," Kate frowned. "Is she ok?"

"She's cryin'," he smiled. "You hear her?"

"Yeah," Kate said, starting to cry. Sawyer took her hand and shook his head.

"She's gonna be fine," he told her. "Our daughter…she's…she's gonna be just fine."

"What if she's not," Kate whispered.

"Babe," he shook his head. "Don't. Don't do that."

"Here she is," the nurse said with a smile. She handed Kate the baby. She was sleeping and sucking on a pacifier. Kate ran her finger over Carly's cheek. She didn't look away from the baby. Since she was slightly preoccupied, Sawyer stood up and walked toward the nurse.

"What is wrong with the baby?" he asked.

"Mr. Ford," the nurse began.

"Doctor," he corrected her. "I'm a doctor, and I want to know what is wrong with my baby. And not too loud, I don't want to scare my wife."

"She has a small heart murmur," the nurse said quietly. "We want to do some tests. So spend some time with her, but prepare your wife."

"Ok," he replied. He smiled, mostly because Kate was watching them. He walked over to Kate and she looked down at the baby.

"Something's wrong isn't it?" she asked. He sat down next to Kate in the bed and moved the blanket away from Carly. He picked up his stethoscope which was on the table next to Kate's bed. He started listening to Carly's heart. She started fussing.

"Shh," he said gently. "It's ok. Shh."

He took the baby out of Kate's arms and went over to the chair. He rocked the baby gently and she stopped crying. Kate watched Sawyer and smiled at him. Sawyer started listening to her heart again. The baby stayed calm and fell back to sleep. He stood up and put the baby in her bed.

"Is she-" Kate began.

"Freckles," he sighed. He sat down next to her and put his arm around her shoulder. She put her head against his shoulder and then looked up at him. "She's…she has a heart murmur. But before you freak out too much, thousands of babies are born with heart murmurs. Usually they grow out of them."

"What if she doesn't?" Kate whispered.

"Well, if she doesn't then we'll deal with it," he answered. "But she's got the best cardiologist in the greater LA area as her daddy…nothin' is gonna happen to her if I have anything to say about it."

"But what if-" she began and Sawyer put his fingers over her lips.

"Shh," he shook his head. "Don't. We'll handle it."

"She's just a little baby," Kate said. "It's not fair."

"Freckles, let me tell ya somethin'," he began. "I see things every day that aren't fair. I see babies who should be healthy, but they're not."

"Why are you being so calm?" she asked. "I mean, I know you see this stuff every day, but this is your own daughter!"

"Because I have faith," he answered. "I've seen a lot of crappy things babe, but I've seen some miracles happen too."

"Can we take her home soon?" Kate asked.

"She'll probably have to spend the night sweetheart," he said gently.

"What?" she exclaimed. "No! I want to take her home with us! I don't want to leave this hospital without her!"

"Babe," he began. "Don't you want to make sure she's ok? Don't you want the doctors to take real good care of her so that she can come home and be with us?"

"Yes," she nodded. "But I want my baby."

"I know," he sighed. "I know it's scary. But if we leave her here over night, they'll tell us to come get her tomorrow."

"I don't want to leave her here, and then never be able to take her home," she frowned.

"Well that ain't gonna happen," he answered. "We'll just leave her here, and in the morning we'll come straight back."

"As long as you're sure," she whispered.

* * *

Aaron and Clementine were waiting out in the waiting room. Aaron was sitting across from her, but he stood up and sat down next to her. She looked away from him and sighed deeply.

"What's going on with you?" he asked. "I mean…sleeping with married men, that isn't you."

"What do you care?" she scoffed. "This has nothing to do with you. We're not together. You can't tell me what to do, or who to do for that matter."

"I know," he sighed. "Yeah. I know…we're not together. I screwed up. You probably will never forgive me for what I did with Katie, but it doesn't mean that I stopped loving you. I still love you. And I still care about you. So yeah…I do care. Maybe it is none of my business and nothing I say is going to make a difference, but…just tell me what happened."

"He loves me," she answered. "And I love him. We love each other. He's going to leave his wife so we can be together. He told me he was going to leave her."

"So lemme ask you something Clem, how long have you been sleeping with him?" he asked.

"That is-" she began.

"I know," he nodded. "But I just want to give you a piece of advice. Men…they don't just leave their wives for 19 year olds. How old is he anyway?"

"He's 22," she answered. "And we've been together for a month."

"But hon, it's not exactly together-" he started

"Don't call me hon!" she exclaimed. "You slept with someone else! So what does it matter if I screw other men?"

"Because I care about you dammit!" he yelled. "I just don't want to see you getting hurt."

"Clem?" Sawyer asked coming into the room. Clementine quickly stood up and walked toward Sawyer.

"Dad?" she asked.

"Kate had the baby," he answered with a smile.

"But," she began. "Something's wrong. I mean…I can tell, what's going on dad?"

"We named her Carly," he told her.

"Dad," she whispered. "Dad, just tell me. What's going on?"

"Your sister is sick," he sighed. "She's really sick honey."

"Is she gonna be ok?" Clementine asked.

"I don't know," he shrugged.

"Oh my God," she began. "Is mom ok? Is she-"

"She doesn't know," he sighed.

"What?" she exclaimed. "Dad, you have to tell her!"

"I don't want to freak her out," he answered. "For now we don't even know how bad it is, so I don't want to scare her. She needs to keep herself calm."

"She's going to be really pissed if you don't tell her," Clementine said."I will," he nodded. "I will tell her. But just not yet. Do you understand?"

"Yeah," she whispered. "Can I go see her?"

He nodded. Clementine walked out of the room. Aaron looked at Sawyer and sighed softly.

"I tried to talk to her, but nothing I said-" Aaron began.

"It doesn't matter right now Aaron," Sawyer whispered. "We just have to go in there and be with Kate and Carly."

"You're right," he nodded. "Let's go."

**A/N: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW?**


	18. Chapter 18

Clementine and Aaron were sitting next to Kate. They were talking quietly. Kate wasn't smiling, but Sawyer could tell both Aaron and Clementine were trying to cheer her up. He walked into the room. Clementine got up, but Sawyer shook his head to tell her to sit back down. He went to the other side of the bed and took her hand. He kissed her forehead and sighed softly.

"You ready to go?" he asked.

"Not really," she murmured. "I don't want to go. Not with out Carly."

"We'll come back first thing in the morning," he replied.

"Why can't we just stay the night?" she asked.

"Because you need your rest so that we can take care of Carly when she comes home tomorrow," he answered.

"What if she's not able to come home tomorrow?" she asked. "What if she-"

"Shh," he shook his head. "Think good thoughts Freckles."

She nodded and they went out to the car. Clementine got into her own car and drove away. Aaron was even less talkative than before. Kate didn't say anything either. Sawyer looked over at her and reached his hand toward her. He put his hand on her leg to get her attention and then took her hand. She looked over at him and then moved closer.

"Sorry," she whispered. "I'm not much company right now."

"It's understandable," he replied.

"How can you stay so calm?" she asked. "We just left Carly at the hospital."

"I know," he sighed. "Babe, she's going to be ok. Don't be sad. We're going to go home and relax. And then tomorrow we'll wake up before the sun comes up to go back to the hospital."

Clementine had gone back home with them. She stayed for dinner, but then promptly left. Kate didn't want to eat. She was in the living room with tea. Sawyer went into the living room and sat down next to her. He put his hand on her knee and she leaned against him.

"How you feeling?" he asked.

"I feel fine, aside from the fact that I left the hospital with no baby," she answered.

"Freckles," he started. "She's-"

"Gonna be fine," she interrupted. "Y'know, you're starting to sound like a broken record."

"Sorry," he whispered. "I just don't want you to freak out."

"Well, what did you expect?" she asked. "They kept my daughter over night in the hospital. I wanted to stay with her. Why did you make me come home? I should be with her James."

"I know," he sighed. "But I really thought that you should just come home and rest."

"I'm not going to sleep a wink tonight, I hope you know that," she answered. He took her by the hand and squeezed it.

"Then we'll just have to watch the sunrise," he told her. She smiled weakly and leaned against him again. He ran his hand up and down her arm.

Both Kate and Sawyer eventually fell asleep. When Kate woke up, she was still leaning against Sawyer's chest. His arms were both around her. She started sitting up, but her neck was sore. She groaned softly and looked at Sawyer sleeping contentedly.

"James," she whispered. "Wake up."

He quickly woke up and shook his head.

"Oh man," he said, rubbing his own neck. "Sleeping sitting up, not the best idea in the world."

"We have to go to the hospital," she told him.

"I know," he sighed. "Let's go."

"Sawyer," she said. "Why haven't you told me?"

"Told you what?" he asked.

"It's bad James," she told him. "You said that it was no big deal, but it is…you lied to me. Why are you keeping me in the dark about it!"

"Because," he whispered. "Kate, I didn't want to upset you. I didn't want you to think that-I know…it was wrong, but I was worried enough for both of us. It was just-"

"But this is our daughter," she shook her head. "If something is wrong, I should know everything. Everything James!"

"I know," he nodded and sighed. "I know. I'm sorry babe. I'm so sorry."

"I just want to go to the hospital and see if she's ok," Kate answered. "Let's just go."

"Ok," he whispered and ran his hand over her cheek. She turned away from him slightly, but took his hand.

When they got to the hospital, Sawyer could tell that Kate was still mad at him for keeping things from her, but she was still holding his hand tightly. The doctor was talking to them, but mostly to Sawyer since Kate didn't know what the hell he was talking about. He had allowed Kate to hold the baby. She was holding her closely.

"Ok," Kate sighed deeply. "All I want to know is if she's going to be ok and can I take her home today?"

"Yes," the doctor nodded. "Carly is going to be ok. But, you're gonna have to bring her back in a couple weeks. We're going to do a few more tests. She's probably going to have to take medicine for her heart for the rest of her life."

"The rest of her life?" Kate exclaimed. "James, you said that most babies outgrow their heart murmurs!"

"She has more than a murmur Mrs. Ford," the doctor explained. "I thought your husband told you that."

"Well, he didn't tell me what it was," she frowned."Because he didn't know exactly what it was," he replied. "But you don't have to worry. I know you're going to worry anyway, but…listen to me good ok? She has a very treatable heart condition. As long as we stabilize her medication and keep an eye on it, everything should be fine."

"What if it's not?" Kate whispered.

"Well, we might be looking at surgery or transplants sometime in the future, but-" the doctor began and Kate shook her head and sighed deeply.

"You're not cutting into my daughter," she said.

"No," he shook his head. "We're not going to. Not yet, and hopefully not ever. If everything goes according to plan, everything will work itself out."

"I'm scared," she whispered.

"Of course you are," he responded. "You're a new mother. You have every right to be scared Mrs. Ford. But you have to believe me when I tell you that everything is going to be ok."

"I want to go home," Kate said. She looked over at Sawyer. "Can't we just take her home?"

"Sure," Sawyer whispered. "We can go home. But I'm gonna talk to the doctor."

"No!" she exclaimed. "James…come on! You've been talking all your damn medical crap for the last 40 minutes. I haven't said anything, because all I care about is holding my baby. I've let you talk to each other, basically treating me like I don't exist. Talking in your little language that I don't understand. I'm ready to go home. Let's just go home James. Please."

"Ok," he nodded. "You're right. I'm-I'm sorry Freckles. Let's take her home."

Kate nodded shortly and stood up, still holding the baby. Sawyer went to take her from Kate, but Kate held her closely and protectively. He put his hand on Kate's back. She flinched slightly, but they walked to the car together. Kate put the baby in the car seat and then sat down next to her.

"You're not gonna sit next to me?" Sawyer asked. "Are you ever going to even talk to me again?"

"Maybe," she answered, this time smiling slightly. "I'm not mad at you. I'm just-I want to be next to Carly. I just want to look at her. She's so perfect. She looks like you."

"She looks like you," he smirked. "Do you still love me?"

"Always," she whispered and stood back up. She wrapped her arms around him and held on to his neck tightly. He hugged her back and ran his hand down her back. She pressed her face into his neck and cried softly. He sighed softly.

"Shh," he said. "Babe, it's ok. She's going to be fine."

"I know," she nodded, and continued to cry softly. "I know…but James. It's been…it's been 8 years. We tried for 8 years and…and maybe this is karma. Maybe I'm not-"

"Don't," he shook his head. "Freckles. You were meant to be with me and Clem. Everything that has happened to us…it happened for a reason."

"You really believe that?" she asked. "So everything…like Jack and Juliet dying. What was that for? Just so we could be together? No. That wouldn't be fair. Not everything has a reason James."

"Ok, but Carly is ours," he told her. "And she's gonna be stuck with us forever."

Kate smiled at him and nodded. She wiped her tears and got back into the car. Carly was sleeping contentedly. Kate moved the blankets away from Carly so she could look at her better. The car ride home, Sawyer drove more carefully than usual. Kate thought it was adorable. They turned on to their street. Clementine and Aaron were both waiting for them. There was still awkwardness between them. Sawyer honked at them and then they moved out of the way. Kate got out of the car and picked up Carly out of the car seat to show her off.

"Can I hold her?" Clementine asked. Kate nodded and handed her the baby. Clementine smiled at her and talked softly to her. Then she looked at Aaron. Aaron wasn't smiling, but when he saw the baby he did. He walked toward Clementine. She smiled at him and took a deep breath.

"You still mad at me?" she asked.

"I was never mad," he whispered. "I just don't get it. I don't love you anymore. But right now, for the sake of Kate, and for the sake of Carly, I'm not going to fight with you."

Clementine looked as if she might start crying right there. Sawyer and Kate both went to step between them, but Aaron leaned in again to whisper something into Clementine's ear.

"You can't be upset about this Clem," he began. "Remember? You're the one who didn't want to work it out, and you told me just yesterday that you're in love with that new, married guy. We'll see how well it turns out."

"Go home," she said to him.

"I was going to," he told her. "Kate…I love you."

"Love you too," Kate said wrapping her arms around him. She ran her hand against the back of his head, like she did so many times when he was just a little boy. He backed away and smiled.

"Carly is really really cute," he stated. "I think she's a keeper."

"Thanks Aaron," Kate smiled. "I tend to agree."

He kissed Kate on the cheek and then left the driveway. He got into his own car, and drove away. His tires squealed slightly. Kate wasn't sure if he did it on purpose or not, but she was pretty sure he did. She stepped toward Clementine who was frowning.

"I thought you didn't want to be with him honey," Kate said.

"Well, I was just saying that because I love him so much and I don't want to be hurt again, but he's the one who started it mom!" she exclaimed. "He cheated on me first!"

"Ok," Kate began quietly. "Shh. You're going to wake up Carly."

But it was too late. Carly started crying, quite loudly. Clementine looked very nervous and looked at Kate. Kate smiled at her and took the baby from her arms. Carly didn't stop crying. She was only crying louder. Kate started walking inside with Sawyer close behind. He put his hand against her waist.

"Well," he whispered. "At least we know her lungs are doin' just fine."

Kate smiled at him and went to sit down on the couch. She looked at the baby and frowned.

"She looks so sad when she's crying," Kate said. "I know that sounds stupid, but look at her. She's so unhappy."

"Maybe she's hungry, or needs her diaper changed," he answered.

"Do you think they fed her?" Kate asked, slightly panicking.

"I think in the hospital it's sort of the law to feed the patients," he replied with a small laugh.

"Don't laugh!" she exclaimed. "I mean maybe-"

"Babe," he began. "They fed her. Trust me. They probably fed her every 2 or 3 hours."

"Ok," she breathed. "You're right. I'm sorry. I didn't-I just-I'm a little freaked out."

"I know," he nodded and touched her cheek. "It's ok. We can feed her."

"Ok," she stated. "I can do this. I can do this."

"Yes, you can," he told her. "We can do this Kate. You're not going to do it alone."

That night Kate was laying in the bed. Sawyer was reading. Kate kept getting up to check on the baby. When Sawyer finally convinced her to stay in the bed, she kept checking the baby monitor. Sawyer set his book down and took her hand. She pulled her hand away from him and went back to the baby monitor. She held it to her ear and then got out of the bed. Sawyer quickly followed her and shut the door before she could open it all the way.

"I can't hear her!" she exclaimed.

"Freckles, she's fine," he sighed softly. "Listen to me. The monitor is working. We're just going to lay down and go to bed. In a few hours she'll wake us up."

"Ok," she nodded. "I'm sorry. Am I ever going to be back to normal?"

"Doubtful," he smirked.

"James!" she exclaimed and smacked his chest, but she was smiling. He ran his hands down her arms and shook his head. He leaned forward to kiss her. She kissed him back briefly.

"I just mean, having a baby," he began. "It changes you forever. So you'll never be back to "normal". Because now you're not just my hot wife. You're Carly's mommy."

"Do you know how sweet you can be?" she asked softly. "You're so amazing. How do you do that? You can instantly make me feel better."

"That's why you married me," he replied.

"Yeah," she whispered and leaned in to kiss him.

They walked back to the bed and Kate put the baby monitor next to her bedside table. Sawyer put his arms around her and he kissed her neck. She smiled and rolled back over to face him. He pulled her toward him. She rested her head against his shoulder. The baby started crying. Sawyer chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"Told ya it would work," he said. "Let me go."

"No," she argued, starting to get up. "I want to go."

"I want to help," he told her. "You said you wanted me to help."

"I know," she sighed. "Ok, go ahead. I'll get the next time."

Sawyer got out of the bed and went to the baby's room. He picked up the baby and she stopped crying. He smiled at her and started sitting down in the chair. But as he started sitting, Carly stared to wake up again. He sighed deeply and stood back up.

"Y'know, could you try to be easy on me?" he asked softly. "I don't really know what I'm doin', but don't tell your ma."

Kate was in the bedroom still. She was listening to Sawyer talk to the baby. He continued to talk to her quietly and the baby continued to stay silent. Kate got out of the bed. She went down the hall to the baby's room. She was glad that it had taken 8 years to have a baby because it almost felt like a new family. That made her feel slightly guilty because she loved Clementine more than anything. Sawyer was still standing up in the nursery. He was rocking back and forth. She smiled and walked toward him. He shook his head.

"Heard me, huh?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered with a smile. "James, like you said, we can do this together. You're gonna do great."

"Thanks," he murmured.

"What? You don't believe me?" she asked.

"Yeah," he replied. "I believe you. I just don't want to screw up. I'm never around babies."

"You're always around babies," she argued. "It's your job."

"Most of my patients are above the age of 3," he said. "Babies…aren't my forte. I'm better with kids. You can talk to them and they talk back."

"And their mothers," she answered with a smirk.

"Yeah," he nodded. "That's right. Every day while you've been at home pregnant with our baby, I've been with single moms…and they have sick kids so-"

"James," she shook her head.

"Ok," he said. "Whatever. You know what I mean. I never saw babies. Never even held a baby till Claire made me hold Aaron once on the island. And that was once. One time."

"You used to read to him," Kate reminded him.

"Hmm," he shook his head. "Not very often and only when Charlie was desperate. And Charlie was the one holding the kid. All I had to do was read out loud. Anyway…I just want to be good at this. She's amazing. She has your cute little smile."

Kate couldn't help but smile. She raised herself up on her toes and looked down at the baby. She was sleeping, but smiling. Kate ran her hand over her cheek. She kissed Sawyer on the lips.

"We should probably try to get some more sleep," he whispered. She nodded and backed away. He went to hand her the baby and she shook her head.

"It'll just wake her up," she answered. She walked from the room, but stayed in the doorway to watch. He put the baby down in the crib. Then he walked back to where Kate was standing. She reached out and took his hand. He put his arm around her shoulder and they walked back to the bedroom.

"You know what I was thinking?" Kate began, as they got back into the bed.

"What?" he asked.

"I was thinking that it's sort of a good thing that Clementine isn't here," she said. "I mean, it's a good think we didn't have Carly when Clementine was little, because she would keep her up all night."

"Well, Clementine wouldn't have a baby monitor in her bedroom," he told her.

"You know what I mean," she answered. "I mean, not only that but Clementine wouldn't have had our attention. It's just good that we can concentrate on not screwing up with Carly."

He chuckled softly and kissed her forehead.

"You're gonna be just fine Freckles," he answered. "You had practice with Aaron. Y'know…I was watching you that day."

"What day?" she asked.

"When we were at the Dharma barracks…only then it was The Others' barracks," he began. "You were standing outside doing laundry with Claire. And you went to pick up Aaron. You looked nervous. But you held him and it was amazing. But y'know it freaked me out. It scared me because I thought about what you had talked about…about you being pregnant. I knew you would be fine with a baby, but me? I couldn't be a dad."

"We could have figured it out together back then too," she whispered.

"Darlin'," he said, running his hand over her forehead and playing with her hair. "Back then-"

"I know," she interrupted. "You weren't in love with me-"

"Kate," he sighed deeply and shook his head. "Don't do that."

"Why else would you not-" she began.

"Freckles," he started. He kissed her softly. "I loved you then. You have to know that. I loved you so much. Why don't you know that? I've told you."

"I know," she sighed. "I know. I'm just being dumb. I just-"

"I love you," he whispered. "I'm glad that we have Carly now. I'll be a good dad."

"I know," she smiled and nodded. She kissed him and then cuddled against him.

**A/N: Please review!**


	19. Chapter 19

Clementine had stopped by to visit more often. She wanted to see her baby sister. Sawyer was still worried about her and what she was doing, but Kate kept reminding him that they couldn't control her, and questioning her about it would only push her further away. Clementine continued to see the married man, even though she knew it was wrong and even though she knew it would end badly, she couldn't help it. She loved the way he made her feel. He always told her how much he loved her. She was at the house, holding the baby. Kate and Sawyer were in the other room, but continued to check on them.

"Hey," Clementine called. "You guys, get in here."

Kate walked into the room, but Sawyer stayed in the kitchen. She sat down next to Clementine. Clementine smiled at her and then looked back at the baby.

"She's so beautiful mom," Clementine said. "So lemme ask you somethin'…when was the last time you and dad went out? Like for real out…on a date?"

"Since way before Carly was born," Kate answered. "But I'm fine with it. She's only 3 weeks old. She's still…I'm still worried about her. I don't want to leave her for even a few hours."

"Why don't you guys go out?" she asked. "I could look after Carly. Nothing bad will happen to her. I'll keep her safe. You deserve a night out."

"Why are you being so nice?" Kate asked. "I mean…that sort of came out wrong, but…Clementine, it's too soon. I'd rather just stay here."

"You don't trust me?" she questioned.

"Of course I trust you," she sighed and then stopped. "Clementine…this has nothing to do with trust. Do you understand that Carly is sick. You have to give her the medicine and-"

"Mom, it's 2 hours while you and dad go eat dinner, maybe have desert," Clementine scoffed. "You can give her her medicine before you leave. You give it to her what? Twice a day…when she wakes up and go to sleep right? I mean, fine if you don't want to go, I won't force you, but it was just an idea."

"She's right," Sawyer said appearing in the doorway. "You haven't even left the house, except to take Carly to the hospital and that was 2 weeks ago. Aren't you going a little stir crazy?"

"This was your idea?" she asked.

"No," he said sitting next to Kate and putting his hand on her thigh. "It was Clementine's…but I happen to think it's a pretty damn good one. I mean…seriously Freckles. Aren't you sick of wearing the same damn t-shirt with the baby puke on it?"

Kate looked down and saw that Sawyer was right. She grumbled and looked at Sawyer.

"I thought I would always be your hot wife," she answered.

"Well, now you're my hot wife who needs to change into something sexy so I can take her out on a date," he told her.

"We never even dated before we got married," she said. "I mean, we never really went out to do things…and you aren't going to let this go are you?"

"Nope," he shook his head. "Go get dressed."

"Ooh, I'll come with and help you pick out something really hot!" she exclaimed. She handed Sawyer the baby. He watched Kate walk up the stairs with Clementine. He knew she wasn't really in the mood to go out, but he hoped that she would change her mind once they were already out. Clementine and Kate were gone for a while. When Kate came down the stairs, Sawyer was sleeping with the baby still in his arms. Kate rolled her eyes and looked over at Clementine.

"See?" she asked. "We should just stay home."

"Hmm, I'm up," he said softly opening his eyes. Kate was wearing a tight green dress. Her hair was down and curly. She smiled at him and he stood up. He handed the baby to Clementine and then held his hand out for Kate to take. She took it, and he turned her around to get a full look at her.

"I feel silly," she said.

"Well you look hot," he replied.

"Look at my boobs!" she exclaimed. "I had to stuff them in. They're huge!"

"Hmm, I noticed," he said, glancing at her boobs for way longer than necessary. She stepped toward him.

"I'm up here," she responded, pointing at her face. He smirked at her and then looked back down. "Come on. Let's go."

He took her hand and they left the house. Clementine watched them leave and smiled. She wished that she could have what they had someday. She knew that she would never have it with Jack. He was still married. He wasn't living with his wife anymore, but technically their divorce wasn't finalized. She heard her cell phone chirp. She picked it up and got a text message from Jack. She smiled and quickly dialed his number.

"Jack?" she asked as he answered.

"Hey honey," he said.

"Hey," she whispered. "What's going on?"

"I want to see you," he answered.

"Jack, I can't tonight," Clementine stated. "I'm babysitting my little sister."

"Come on baby," he said. "I can come over there. Please? I want to be with you. It's time to celebrate."

"Celebrate what, Jack?" she scoffed.

"I signed the papers today Clem," he told her. "Now you can be my girl. You can actually be my girl, baby. So…can I come over? Or are you gonna hold a grudge? You know I love you. I just couldn't…before. But now. Come on baby."

"Ok," she smiled. "You can come over."

"Be there in 10, baby," he replied.

As soon as Jack got to the Ford's house, Clementine jumped into his arms. She wasn't sure how long her parents would be gone, but she didn't care. She kissed him deeply and wrapped her legs around his waist.

Kate reached across the table to take Sawyer's hand. He smirked at her and shook his head.

"Damn, you are beautiful," he whispered.

"Not so bad yourself Tex," she said.

"Tex?" he asked. "Been a while since you called me that."

"You look hot," she told him. He was wearing a black buttoned up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and top 2 buttons undone. She put her tongue against her upper lip and then bit down on her lower lip.

"Hmm, don't do that," he said.

"Why, does it turn you on?" she asked.

"Maybe," he answered with a smile. "Was the dress your idea or Clem's?"

"It was Clem's idea, but I bought the dress," she told him.

"Why haven't you ever worn it before?" he asked. "It's sexy. Green is your color."

"Thank you, but you need to keep your hands to yourself mister, I'm still recovering," she responded.

"I'll behave," he smirked.

"I'm really glad we're doing this," she said. "I feel like I haven't been able to have a full meal since Carly was born."

"You haven't," he answered. "Carly interrupts us pretty much every night."

"Don't say it like that," she stated. "I love that Carly can interrupt us."

"I didn't mean it like that babe," he replied. "Come on. Let's just enjoy the rest of dinner."

"Ok," she whispered. "You're right. I'm sorry."

When Sawyer and Kate got home, they saw the new car in their driveway. Sawyer hardly stopped the car before getting out and running up the front steps. Kate tried to stop him, but he was too fast.

"Clementine!" he exclaimed coming into the house. She wasn't downstairs. Sawyer ran up the stairs, with Kate close behind him. She immediately went into the baby's room. Sawyer pounded on Clementine's door and tried to open it. Kate came back out of the nursery.

"Clementine!" Kate screamed. Kate didn't go to Clementine's room. She ran down the stairs practically taking 3 stairs at a time. Sawyer yelled after her, wondering what was going on, but he already knew, and she needed to get down the stairs. She went into the living room and heard Carly cooing. She bent down and picked her out of the play pen.

"Baby," Kate whispered. "You ok?"

She sighed softly and sat down on the couch with her. Carly seemed completely fine. Before Kate could take another breath she heard Sawyer and Clementine both yelling from upstairs. Moments later a man, who Kate could only guess was Jack, came running down the stairs wearing only his boxers and running out the front door. Clementine and Sawyer both started running down the stairs next.

"How could you embarrass me like that?" she exclaimed.

"Me?" he asked. "You left your 3 week old baby sister downstairs alone! What the hell were you thinking? I want you out of the house. Right now."

"What? Dad, you can't-" she began.

"I can't?" he asked. "I can't? I sure as hell can! This is my house! You put your baby sister in danger. Do you know what could have happened to her?"

"Nothing," Clementine answered. "She was fine. And I had the baby monitor in case-"

"Get out," Kate said standing up. "Go back to the dorm. You're not welcome here anymore."

"Mom-" Clementine began.

"Leave," she said. Kate walked back up the stairs carrying the baby. Clementine started crying. She looked at Sawyer.

"Dad, I'm sorry," she started.

"Too late," he replied. "You need to leave Clem. I don't want you to stay away forever, but right now I can't even look at you."

"Daddy-" she began again. He shook his head and walked up the stairs, leaving Clementine at the bottom. He heard her leave. She slammed the door so hard that the glass at the top of the door shattered. Sawyer paused before continuing into the bedroom. Kate was laying in their bed with the baby. She sniffled and shook her head.

"Think about what could have happened tonight," she whispered.

"I know," he sighed. He laid down next to Kate with the baby between them. "But babe, it didn't. Don't worry."

"Why are you defending her?" she exclaimed. "Why are you on her side?"

"Freckles, I'm not on her side," he answered. "I told her to leave. I just-I'm glad nothing happened to Carly. I know that something could have happened, but all I'm saying is that it didn't. She's fine."

"Are you going to let Clementine come back?" she asked.

"Kate," he sighed. "She's my daughter."

"So is Carly," she scoffed. "Don't you care?"

"Dammit Kate," he shook his head. "I'm not going to choose between Carly and Clementine. You can't ask me to do that Kate. So of course Clementine isn't banished from this house. Just because she screwed up doesn't mean I stopped loving her."

"I know," she sighed. "I'm just…I'm so mad at her right now. I don't even want to look at her."

"That's exactly what I said darlin'," he replied. "I'm pissed. But I still love her. I'm still gonna want to see her eventually…just maybe not for a little while."

"I'm gonna go put Carly in her bed," Kate whispered. She got out of the bed and took Carly into the other room. She was gone for a while. She didn't say anything. Sawyer was listening to the baby monitor, but she stayed quiet.

When she came back, she walked toward Sawyer. He was sitting in the bed on top of the covers. His legs were crossed at the ankles. She sighed softly and walked toward the bed. She stopped at the foot of the bed and looked at him

"You mad at me?" he asked.

"No," she whispered. "I'm mad at Clementine. Dammit. I don't want her to drive us apart."

"She won't," he shook his head. "Besides…you still look way too sexy for me to want to fight with you."

She walked over to her side of the bed and sat down next to him. She rested her head against his shoulder, and he put his arm around her and ran his hand down her arm. She put her hand against his chest.

"I don't want to fight with you either James," she whispered.

"You still look really sexy in this dress," he told her. "You've got killer legs."

He moved his hand down her body and down her leg. She smirked and looked at him.

"Behave yourself cowboy," she reminded him. "Did you really think you were going to get lucky tonight?"

"No," he replied. "I knew I wasn't going to, but I thought maybe we could make out."

"Hmm, ok," she said, hesitating slightly.

"Don't sound so enthusiastic Freckles," he murmured.

"I'm just worried we won't be able to stop," she told him, running her hand over his cheek.

"I can control myself babe," he said.

"Yeah, but I don't know if I can," she smiled. He kissed her softly and she kissed him back. She breathed in deeply and rolled over on top of him. She straddled his stomach and looked down at him. He tucked her hair behind her ear and kissed her again. He flipped them over and she breathed out sharply, but didn't push him away. He ran his hand up her dress, and then stopped himself.

"Ok," he whispered. "Maybe we should stop."

"Will you hold me?" she asked. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her. She started sitting up and looked at him.

"I should get changed out of this dress," she answered. "It's not exactly the most comfortable thing in the world."

"Ok," he nodded. "Go ahead."

She quickly got out of the bed and took the dress off. Sawyer watched her. She took a shirt out of the dresser and he realized it was one of his. He pulled his own shirt off and his pants, so he was left in just his boxers. She got back into the bed next to him and cuddled against him again.

"You look really sexy," he whispered into her ear. She rolled her eyes, but tightened her arms around him.

* * *

Clementine went to her car. She sat down and put her head against the steering wheel. She started sobbing softly. She picked up her cell phone and dialed. The line rang several times. Finally someone picked up.

"Hello?" Aaron said, not sounding very amused.

"Did I wake you up?" she asked, sniffling slightly.

"No," he replied. "What do you want?"

"Aaron," she sobbed softly. "I screwed up. I really screwed up."

"Where are you," he sighed. "I'll come get you. Did he hurt you?"

"No," she answered. "I'm-Can I come over?"

"Clementine tell me what happened," he said.

"I-I was babysitting Carly," she breathed.

"Oh my God, is she ok?" he interrupted.

"What makes you automatically think that she's not?" she scoffed.

"Because you're crying and you started your sentence with-'I was babysitting Carly'. What do you expect me to think?" he asked.

"I don't know," she sniffled. "I just-"

"Well then what happened?" he asked. "Why are you crying?"

"Jack called me," she began. "He wanted to-he wanted to see me. So I told him to come over. And we-we were upstairs. I-I left her downstairs-"

"You what?" he exclaimed. "How could you do that Clementine! She's not even a month old!"

"Well, she was sleeping," Clementine answered. "And I had the baby monitor upstairs. I just-I wanted to be with him."

"Carly isn't your kid," he began. "Which means, that it was one night Clementine. One. You couldn't stay away from him for a night. I mean, you didn't even have to stay away from him. He could have come over and you could have watched a movie or cuddled on the couch, hell even played mom and dad. I thought you chicks loved that crap."

"We did," she whispered. "That's how it started. I mean, he came over and I kissed him immediately because he told me that he signed his divorce papers today. Anyway then he wanted to see the baby. He just looked so good with her. It was-"

"Ok, I don't need any other details," he sighed. "As long as Carly's ok that's all that matters."

"Can I come over?" she asked again.

"Clem," he started. "No. You can't. I'm sorry. I can't do this. I can't do us."

"Aaron please," she whispered. "I don't want to be alone."

"Call your boyfriend Clementine," he answered. He hung up the phone and Clementine closed her eyes. She clutched her phone in her hand, and then drove back to her dorm. She cried the whole way home, but didn't bother calling Jack.

In the morning Sawyer called Clementine's cell phone. She didn't answer, but her roommate did.

"Hello?" she said. "This is Amelia."

"Hi," Sawyer stated. "Is Clementine there?"

"I tried calling you, but no one answered," the girl replied.

"Yeah," Sawyer sighed. "I noticed I had a missed call. I didn't recognize the number. Last night Kate and I were exhausted. Our baby kept us up really late."

"Um…" she began. "Clementine's in the hospital."

"What?" he asked.

"She…she got into a car accident last night. She came home," the roommate continued. "I don't know what happened last night, but she was all upset. Crying on and on about some guy named Aaron. How he hated her. And she left again. The police said that she took an entire bottle of aspirin and crashed her car into a tree. She's…she's ok, but she's-"

"I'll be right there," Sawyer answered.

**A/N: Reviews are awesome. **


	20. Chapter 20

Sawyer ran his fingers through her hair. He kissed her forehead and held her in his arms. She snuggled against him and breathed in. She closed her eyes and started dozing off. The rhythmic movement of Sawyer playing with her hair with one hand and running his hand over her arm with the other, was lulling her to sleep. Kate's soft breathing was doing the same for Sawyer. Neither of them were getting much sleep with the newborn in the house, but it seemed like they were both going to fall asleep-

Their thoughts of sleep were suddenly interrupted by Carly's crying. Sawyer chuckled softly, but he didn't move. He kept his arms around her. She moaned softly and sighed.

"I'll go," she whispered. She kissed his chest and got out of the bed. He heard her enter the room. She said a couple things to the baby before picking her up. Then Sawyer could hear her humming softly. She wasn't humming a real song. As she hummed, the baby didn't stop crying. She only cried louder. Sawyer got out of the bed to try to help. When he went into the baby's room, Kate was standing by the crib holding the baby and rocking softly. Sawyer smiled at her.

"Just like clock work," she chuckled.

"Guess it's gonna be another long night," he said. "Should I put on a pot of coffee?"

"Do you think she knows we're mad at Clementine?" she asked.

"Hmm, I doubt it," he replied. "She's not going to have to worry about that."

"Just think…another 18 years we could be all pissed at Carly," she said.

"Nah," he shook his head. "Carly won't screw up. She's perfect. Do you want me to take a turn?"

"No," she whispered. "I love this. Even though she's crying…I love just holding her. Smelling her hair. Feeling her against me. And hon…just so you know…Carly may be our perfect little baby right now. But babies grow up. She won't always be so perfect James. You might want to prepare yourself now for that."

"What do you think happened with Clem?" he asked. "I mean…what did we do wrong?"

"She's-" Kate sighed. "She's still a kid. I mean, even though technically she's not…when you're in love you don't see anything. You don't worry about anything except yourself. She's not a bad kid."

"I just miss it when she was a little girl," he murmured. "I miss when she used to ask me to take her to Water City."

Sawyer and Kate were up most of the night with the baby. Finally they got to sleep around 5 in the morning. Sawyer heard the phone ringing. He didn't recognize the number, so he quickly silenced it before it woke up Kate, and fell back to sleep himself.

* * *

"What is going on James?" Kate asked. She was holding the baby and running down the stairs after him. He stepped on the glass in the doorway. It crunched under his feet.

"Clementine's in the hospital," he said.

"Oh my God," Kate whispered. "Well we're coming with you."

"Ok, just come on, I have to go right now," he replied.

"I know," she nodded. "I'm ready."

They got into the car. Sawyer drove quickly, but more carefully than he would have if Carly wasn't in the car. When they got to the hospital, Sawyer didn't ask any questions.

"Tell me where my daughter is!" he exclaimed at the woman in the front desk. "Clementine-"

"Dr. Ford?" Amelia asked. He turned around quickly. He went toward her and she lead him to Clementine's room. He went to Clementine's bedside. Kate started in, but there was a doctor coming out.

"Family only," he said.

"I'm her mother," Kate answered. She pushed past the doctor. She was carrying Carly in her car seat. She watched Sawyer.

Sawyer took Clementine's hand. He sighed and ran his hand over her forehead. She was sleeping, but she looked at him, when she felt his hand on her forehead.

"Hey," he whispered.

"Dad?" she asked. "Dad, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry dad."

"All that matters is that you're ok," he told her. "But what the hell were you thinking?"

"Dad, I just-everything is so screwed up," she cried. "You and mom were mad at me because of what happened with Carly. And I know it was stupid and you should be mad and…I don't know. I called Aaron because I miss him so much. And he didn't want anything to do with me. I just kept thinking about how screwed up everything is now that I'm with Jack. Maybe it wasn't such a great idea after all. And the worst part about all of this is that Amelia called Jack and he said he was too busy to come here! Can you believe that. He'd rather be in advanced biology than come here to be with me."

"Well he's a Jackass," Aaron replied coming into the room.

"Aaron!" Clementine exclaimed.

"This isn't what you think it is," he told her.

"What do you mean?" she asked. "You're not really here right now?"

"No I am," he answered. "I just-us. Clem, I'm not ready for us. I-don't want to be with you. But…I do miss you. I miss just having someone to talk to."

"Me too," she whispered.

"So can we just be friends again?" he asked. She nodded and then looked at Sawyer. Sawyer was looking at her chart. She had a broken wrist and a mild concussion. He wasn't sure how fast she was going when she hit the tree, but he was sure that she had been lucky. He went back over to her and put his stethoscope in his ears.

"Dad," Clementine said grabbing his arm. "Dad…please, just be my dad. Don't do the Doctor thing right now. Please."

He sighed, but nodded and wrapped the stethoscope around his neck.

"Do you ever leave home without that thing?" she whispered.

"I gotta be prepared," he answered. "I just wanted to have a listen. Make sure everything still sounded ok."

"It sounds fine," she replied. "My heart is fine. I have a concussion."

"I know, I read your file," he said. "But I still just wanted to listen. Make sure that nothin' was loose in there. I mean…something has to be loose in your head to make you do something so stupid."

"Are you still mad at me dad?" she questioned.

"I was pissed last night," he told her softly. He ran his hand over her forehead again. "But then this morning I wanted to call to make sure everything was ok, because…I dunno I was worried about you. I will always love you sweetheart. And now…I mean, to think that I could have lost you-"

"I'm ok," she whispered.

"You took a bottle of aspirin," he replied. "Why would you take an entire bottle of aspirin. Were you trying to kill yourself? I mean, just because you screwed up doesn't mean you should just kill yourself."

"I wasn't trying to kill myself," she answered. "Jeez dad, what do you think of me?"

"What am I supposed to think Clem?" he asked. "I mean, what did you think was going to happen? You're not a stupid girl. You know that drugs and driving don't mix."

"It was aspirin dad," she scoffed. "You're acting like a snorted cocaine or something. It was just pills. And it was only because I wanted everything to go away."

"Even yourself?" he asked. "I mean, why-"

"I don't know why dad!" she exclaimed. "I don't-I don't know. I don't know why I did it dad. I didn't want to die. I just-I didn't want to feel like such a loser. I failed everyone. I failed you and Kate and I failed Carly. And now Jack won't even come to see me. I just feel so stupid."

"You're not stupid," he sighed. "Let's just get you home."

"I can go?" she asked.

"I think we can see what we can do," he smiled.

"Can I come home with you and Kate," she whispered. "I don't want to be alone."

"Honestly?" he asked. "I don't really want to leave you alone. We'll go back home. Just spend a quiet day. No excitement."

As soon as he said it, Carly started crying. Kate chuckled softly. She bent down and unbuckled her out of the seat. She picked her up and held her close. She didn't stop crying. Sawyer sighed and walked toward Kate. He took the baby from her and rocked her.

"Carly," he whispered. "I said no excitement."

Kate chuckled again and leaned forward to kiss Sawyer. He put his free hand against her waist. Carly stopped crying as Sawyer moved slowly back and forth.

"She likes you better," Kate whispered. Clementine chuckled softly and started getting out of the bed.

"You should-" Sawyer began.

"I don't want to stay in bed anymore," she sighed. "I'm fine. I just want to go home. But they wouldn't discharge me. Dad…please. Just take me home."

"Ok," he sighed. "Fine. Let's go."

**3 Weeks Later**

Kate came down the stairs wearing her green dress. Sawyer got up and walked toward her. She smiled at him and shook her head.

"We going out again?" he asked.

"No," she replied. "We're staying in this time…but I thought we should celebrate."

"Celebrate what?" he asked.

"Us," she answered.

"Why?" he asked.

"James," she sighed. "I know you didn't forget. You haven't forgotten in 9 years. Ever. So don't even go there."

"Kate, I haven't a clue what you're talking about," he said.

"Well I'm not going to tell you then," she answered. "Let's just have dinner."

There was a knock on the door. Kate opened the door and smiled.

"Hey Claire," she said. "You ready to take her?"

"Yeah," Claire nodded. "Her room is all ready."

"You takin' the baby tonight?" Sawyer asked.

"He's still pretending like he doesn't know what's going on?" Claire asked.

"Yeah, but it's not going to work," Kate smirked and looked at Sawyer. Kate handed Claire the baby and then walked back into the living room.

"You can stop pretending, it's kind of aggravating," she said.

"It's been a long couple of weeks Kate," he stated. "Between Clementine and work and everything…I'm just not really in the mood to play games. So if there's something that I should know then you should probably tell me before I make more of a jackass out of myself."

"Let's just go eat dinner," she replied. She stomped into the kitchen. Her high heels were clicking on the wood floor. She put the plates down on the table, and they made a clanging sound. She sat down and they both started eating in silence. Sawyer looked at her and smirked.

"It's delicious," he said. "And you look incredibly sexy as usual."

"Thanks," she murmured. "But all that sweet talk…ain't gonna get you any."

"But Claire took the baby for the night," he answered. "We can have the house to ourselves for the first time since she was born."

"Doesn't matter," she shook her head. "I'm not really in the mood anymore."

They finished dinner and Kate started clearing the dishes. Sawyer stood up and took a couple of the dishes to the sink. He kissed her on the temple and sighed softly.

"Let me do the dishes," he whispered.

"I'll do it," she answered. "You should just go relax. You had a hard day at work."

"Thanks baby," he said and kissed her again. Sawyer left the room and Kate grumbled to herself. She did the dishes noisily and not very well. It didn't really matter. She could just use the dishwasher, but she continued to let the hot water wash over her hands. She stopped herself and then looked into the living room. Sawyer was sitting on the couch with his legs propped up. He was watching TV and laughing at something.

After she was done with the dishes Kate started upstairs. Sawyer walked toward her and took her by the hand.

"Where you going?" he asked.

"I'm tired," she sighed. "I just want to go to bed."

"Come on," he said. "Don't be mad at me. Or if you have to be mad, at least tell me why you're mad."

"You really did forget didn't you," she replied. "You forgot our anniversary."

**A/N: I know this chapter was somewhat short. Sorry for that. I'll probably do a couple more chapters. I'm getting a little worn out on this story. But thank you to those of you who have stuck with it this long and continue to read and review. ;) **


	21. Chapter 21

Sawyer looked at her, but didn't say anything. Kate nodded and then shook her head.

"Goodnight," she said. She walked up the stairs. Sawyer watched her and then followed her slowly. She went into the bedroom. Sawyer waited at the top of the stairs and counted to three. He smirked when he heard her scream. He walked toward the bedroom and waited in the doorway. The bedroom was filled with candles and red roses. She turned around and put her hands to her mouth.

"James," she whispered.

"Now you really thought I would forget?" he asked.

"I don't know," she shrugged. "I mean, you've been so busy. You've been working and Clem, and-I don't know I just-"

"Shh," he shook his head and pressed his lips to hers. "Kate…babe, I would never forget us."

"I know," she sighed. "I know. I guess…I just thought us having a baby and Clementine to deal with…maybe it's all a little too much."

"It ain't too much Freckles," he shook his head and ran his hand down her cheek. "Now…what do you say we put this bed to use and wake the neighbors."

"James," she said smacking his chest. He chuckled and shook his head.

"Only kidding," he answered. "The windows are closed. Hopefully we won't be that loud."

"I don't believe you," she shook her head and smiled. "I love you."

"Love you too babe," he said running his hand over her cheek. "You should have heard yourself. 'You forgot our anniversary."

"Shut up," she chuckled and shoved him. "What did you expect? I mean…you tricked me. I know you're going through some things. I know that everything with Clem…you've been-you've had a lot on your mind. I shouldn't have even been pissed in the first place. I shouldn't-it doesn't even matter. We've been together 10 years. It shouldn't really matter if we celebrate or not-"

"You're crazy," he shook his head. "Of course it matters. It's our 10 year anniversary Freckles. Of course we're going to celebrate."

He walked over to the bedside table where there was a bottle of champagne and two glasses. He popped the bottle open and poured the two glasses. He handed Kate one and smiled at her.

"10 more years," he whispered. She put her forehead against his and kissed him before taking a sip of her champagne. She put her glass down and continued to kiss him. He sat down on the bed. He put his hands on her hips and she leaned over him, continuing to kiss him.

"I love you," she said. He smiled at her and pulled her on top of him. She sat up and turned around. "Unzip me?"

"As you wish," he answered. He unzipped her slowly and ran his hands over her shoulders and back. He kissed her neck. She moved her hair out of the way. She turned her head toward him and kissed him. He put his hand on the back of her head. She stood up and stepped out of the dress. She wrapped her arms around him and laid back down on top of him. He sat up and she pulled his shirt up and over his head. She chuckled softly and went back to kiss him. He ran one hand down her back and the other over her face. He felt dampness on her cheeks and stopped kissing her.

"What's wrong?" he asked softly.

"Nothing," she shook her head. "I just-I love you. I love you so much. I'm so glad I haven't been alone all this time. I was just thinking about everything. I'm just-I'm so glad we got married. You're a good husband James."

"I love you too," he said. "You know that right?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "I know. I'm just-I never expected to be happy. I know it sounds dumb but ever since…ever since I killed Wayne, I never thought I'd be happiness. Hell I never thought I deserved happiness. When we got off the island and you moved in…I never told you this but I was scared to death. I thought I would screw everything up."

"If anyone would have screwed this up Freckles, it would have been me," he told her softly. "But I didn't want to lose you again. I would have done anything to keep you. You're amazing."

"So are you," she sniffled. "Oh, I'm sorry."

She wiped her tears and pressed her face into his chest. He kissed the top of her head and wrapped his arms around her. He ran his hand down her back.

"It's ok," he whispered.

"I don't even know why I'm crying," she sighed. "It's stupid. I guess I just feel really lucky."

She leaned forward and kissed him quickly. She placed soft, quick kisses on his lips. He pulled her closer and deepened the kisses. She rolled on top of him and he rested his hands on her hips. She leaned down and kissed him again.

"I could just kiss you all the time," she whispered.

"But we're gonna do more than that right?" he smirked.

"Maybe," she smiled kissing him again and kissing down his chest. "If you're good."

He chuckled softly and kissed her. Neither of them could keep their hands off each other. They moved slowly. Sawyer whispered into her ear. He always knew exactly what to say to her. They continued to love each other and kiss.

Kate was laying against his chest. He was tracing circles on her back. She was content. It was the first time since she had the baby that she wasn't worrying about her. She looked at Sawyer and kissed his lips.

"Hmm, I'm tired," he whispered. "Go to sleep."

"Sorry," she mumbled.

"Don't be dramatic," he chuckled. "But aren't you tired?"

"Nope," she shook her head. "I'm perfectly content. Not too tired. I can watch you sleep though. You can go to sleep."

"I can't if you're watchin' me," he answered.

"Why not?" she chuckled.

"Because you're makin' me nervous," he said.

"Sorry," she said again. He chuckled and shook his head.

"Go to sleep," he told her, kissing her on the forehead. She cuddled against him. He continued to run his hand up and down her back. He stopped, which told Kate that he had fallen asleep. He started snoring softly. She rolled her eyes, and then rolled away from him. He woke up just enough to spoon against her but then fell back to sleep.

**5 Weeks Later**

Sawyer was late coming home from work. Kate was trying to calm the baby down, but she was crying, and didn't seem like she would stop any time soon. She rocked back and forth and almost started crying herself. She heard the front door open and went to the door before Sawyer was all the way into the house.

"Here," she said, handing him the baby. "You take a turn."

"Hey," he replied, somewhat nonchalantly. "Nice to see you too. Y'know, I had a great day, how about you?"

"I'm sorry," she sighed. "I'm sorry to just throw you the baby, but she's been crying for 45 minutes. I just need to-I need a break. I'll be right back."

Sawyer held the baby and smiled at her.

"Your momma seems a little crazy today," he told her. She kept crying, but then as Sawyer rocked her, she stopped. He smiled again and looked at her. "You love your daddy, don't you?"

He walked up the stairs with Carly and went into the bedroom. Kate was sitting on the floor. She looked up when she saw Sawyer come into the room. He sat down next to her and was still holding the baby.

"She stopped crying," Kate pointed out.

"Yep," he nodded. "I guess I have the magic touch."

"Hopefully you will on the next one too," she answered.

"Next one?" he asked. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm-" she sighed. "All day I've been feeling like crap. And to be honest with you, I felt the exact same way when I was pregnant with Carly."

"Ok," he whispered. "So you don't know for sure?"

"No," she shook her head. "I do. I went down to the drug store and got a pregnancy test. In fact I got 3. They're sitting on the bathroom sink. You're-you don't want this do you? You want me to get rid of it?"

"Why do you always do that!" he yelled loudly. Carly started crying again. Sawyer stood up and left the bedroom. Kate watched him leave. She frowned and put her hands against her stomach. Sawyer came back into the room, without the baby.

"I don't want to fight with you," she said, standing up. "Get out. Leave me alone."

"I don't want to fight either," he shook his head. "And I'm not leaving. Seriously Kate. What do you think of me? Why would I want you to get rid of the baby?"

"I don't know," she shrugged. "Because you weren't happy? Because you acted like you didn't want me to be pregnant."

"All I said was, 'do you know for sure'," he said. "And automatically that means that I don't want it? You're insane."

"Stop calling me names," she scoffed.

"Don't be so touchy," he said.

"Then don't be such a jerk!" she exclaimed.

"Hormones," he sighed. "Kate. I love you, ok? I love you so much."

"I love you too," she mumbled. "I just-"

"Hey," he smiled "Maybe we'll have a boy this time."

"Really?" she asked with a slight smile.

"Yeah," he smirked.

"A little James," she said.

"I love you babe," he told her. "We didn't plan to have another baby so soon, but we'll make it work."

"Thank you," she whispered. "That's all I wanted to hear. I've been going through it over and over again in my head. Trying to figure out what to say to you. I was scared."

"Don't be," he shook his head. "We're in this together."

"What are we going to do?" she asked. "I mean…Carly is still-"

"Well, after this one, we'll stop," he answered. "We'll be ok. We'll deal. It's a good thing there's two of us. We'll figure it out Freckles. I promise."

She leaned forward and kissed his lips softly. He took her hand and she leaned against him.

**A/N: Please review. Next chapter will be the last. **


	22. Chapter 22

**8 Months Later **

He was sitting on the couch. Kate walked toward him and sat down. He looked ready to fall asleep. She chuckled at him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Hey," she whispered. "You tired?"

He nodded slightly pathetically. She laughed again and he laid down. He put his head in her lap. He put his hand on her belly and then reached up and put his hand against her neck. He ran his hand over her neck and down her back. She smiled at him and then chuckled softly. He took her other hand and intertwined their fingers. He squeezed her hand and continued to run his hand through her hair. She ran her hand over his forehead and through his hair.

"Will you give me a massage?" he asked.

"I'm the one who's 9 months pregnant," she told him. "You're supposed to be taking care of me."

"Ok," he began. "But Carly is gone until Monday. You do me tonight, and then I'll do you tomorrow."

"James," she sighed. "I think we should just go get Carly now. I mean, I'm going to have this baby any day now. I don't want her to be all mad at us."

"She just turned 1," he answered. "She's not even gonna remember this. She won't have time to be mad at us. And besides she's with her aunt Claire and uncle Miles."

"Do you think that Clem and Aaron will ever make up?" she asked. "I mean like really really make up. I know technically they're trying the friends thing, but I just-she always seems so sad when she comes over. I think she really misses what they had."

"Yeah," he sighed. "But what are we supposed to do? She's an adult. She's a big girl. She can make her own choices. If she wants Aaron back all she's gotta do is ask."

"You're so insensitive," she responded. "I mean…you just don't understand what it's like for a girl. Girls can't just ask. It's-it can be complicated. And it definitely is for her. I mean, she doesn't want to be hurt again. He cheated on her."

"I know," he nodded. "I know. And quite honestly I don't really want someone like that with her. Once a cheater always a cheater."

"Really?" she chuckled. "Does that also mean once a conman always a conman?"

"Yeah!" he exclaimed. "Tigers don't change their stripes, remember?"

"Aaron loves her James," she answered.

"Shouldn't you be more protective of him?" he asked. "I mean, aren't you supposed to be saying…'he's way too young!' or maybe 'he's only 15!'. I mean, he was your son too…for 3 years. You should be trying to get my baby as far away from yours."

"Well, I'm not," she said. "Maybe he was my son for 3 years. But he hasn't been my son in 12. I mean…don't get me wrong. I love him. I care about his feelings. I think that Clementine seeing all those men was worse for her than Aaron though. I mean, I'm way more concerned about Clem. She's my daughter. I love her more than anything. I want her to be happy. And what's this crap about them being too young? I mean, Aaron is still in high school, so obviously that's a bit too young to be thinking about marriage and any of that, but he can still fall in love. How old were you the first time you fell in love?"

"Ah, you should know that one Freckles," he said. "I was 35."

She looked at Sawyer and shook her head. She kissed his lips softly, and then took his hand. He stood up and then held out his hands for her to take. She smiled and took his hands. He pulled her up and pulled her into a hug. He took her hand and started leading her up the stairs. She laughed softly and stopped him from leading her all the way up.

"I don't want to waddle up there and then have to waddle back down," she replied.

"Why do we even have to come back down here?" he asked. "You planning on going into labor?"

"No," she chuckled. "Of course not. I just…wanted to make sure that we were staying up there. I love you so much. Will you carry me?"

"It's not about not wanting to, but right now, I don't think that's going to happen," he answered.

"Are you calling me fat?" she asked, somewhat dramatically.

"No, but babe, you're pregnant, and if in fact I did drop you, that might be kinda bad," he answered with a smirk. "Let's just go. See where the night takes us."

"Alright," she nodded. "We'll go upstairs. I'm tired."

"Me too," he whispered. "I could sleep all night."

"Well," she nodded. "Good thing, because I'm not really in the mood to do anything other than sleep. I don't want to do anything. I mean, is that ok? I know it's been like a month and a half-"

"Freckles, if you're tired, we don't have to do anything. Come on," he whispered. "Let's just go to bed."

They went up the stairs to the bedroom. Kate got into the bed and Sawyer laid down next to her and started rubbing her back gently.

"We should make sure that Clementine is still doing ok," she whispered. "We haven't seen her for a few weeks."

"She thinks we're still pissed at her," he answered. "She won't even hold Carly anymore."

"I know," she nodded. "I should probably forgive and forget. She's a good kid."

"Yeah," he whispered. "I know. You should have known that all along."

"Well," she sighed. "I do know that. But I just feel bad that she's still doesn't think we forgave her. I mean, she's come here plenty of times since her mistake. It's not like I completely ignore her. Right? I mean, maybe I just have to do better."

**4 Years Later**

Carly and Aaron walked into the house. She was giggling at him and he scooped her up and swung her around. She was 5 and he had picked her up from kindergarten. Clementine was there when he walked in the door. She was sitting on the couch in tears. Aaron put Carly down. Sawyer was at work and Kate was picking up their son Carson from pre-school. Aaron walked toward Clementine and sat down next to her. She put her head down into her hands. She leaned toward him and he put his hand on her back. He sighed and then backed away.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Jordan dumped me," she whispered. Jordan was a guy she had met after Jack. He was older than her, but only by a couple years. They were going to get married.

"What do you mean he dumped you?" he asked.

"He asked for the ring back," she sniffled.

"You should have just said no," he answered. "He's a jerk. Don't-"

"Don't tell me how I should feel," she replied. "And don't call him a jerk. We're gonna make up."

"So did you give him the ring back?" he asked.

"I was just so-shocked when he-yeah," she nodded. "I felt like I had to. He didn't really give me the choice."

"I'm sorry," he whispered. He put his arm around her.

"Take me upstairs," she said, leaning toward him. "Just make all of this stop-"

"I can't," he shook his head.

"Why?" she half sobbed. "Why don't you-"

"Because I'm supposed to be babysitting Carly, until Kate comes back with Carson."

"Why didn't she just pick them up at the same time?" she asked.

"Because Carly got out of kindergarten at 3:30, and Carson is done with preschool at 4. It takes like 45 minutes to get to the preschool, so she wouldn't have had time to do it. Me and Carly hang out for like an hour twice a week. Right Carls?"

"Carls?" Clementine asked.

"It's his name for me!" Carly exclaimed and ran toward them. "Clemy are you sad?"

"Yeah, I'm a little sad," she nodded.

"I'm sorry," Carly answered. "Aaron, is mommy gonna be home soon?"

"We go through this practically every week," he chuckled, talking to Clementine. "Remember, your mommy went to get Carson. We can play outside or make a snack, it's up to you."

"Let's play on the floor," she responded.

Clementine watched Aaron play with Carly. She saw how good he was with her. She was laughing at something that Aaron was doing. When Kate got home, Clementine stayed. She helped Kate in the kitchen, while Aaron stayed with the other kids. Clementine was acting distracted.

"Are you ok?" Kate asked.

"I'm fine," Clementine answered shaking her head. "I just feel really stupid. I miss Aaron so much. But he doesn't seem to miss me. I mean, he's perfectly happy without me. He-he didn't even look at me."

"Well, he was probably trying to earn his money," Kate replied.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I pay Aaron 50 dollars a week. He picks Carly up from school and then hangs out with her till I get home," Kate said. "It's like 3 times a week."

"Oh," Clementine nodded. "Ok."

"And I can tell you for sure that he in fact does miss you," she smiled. "He cares so much about you Clementine."

"But he's still in high school and young?" she asked. "Is that the reason?"

"No," Kate sighed. "I think you both hurt each other. I mean, he cheated first. So I understand you not trusting him. I understand you being scared to be with him. But I think you hurt him too. I mean you being with that older guy?"

"Jack," she sighed. "And you know what happened there."

**Flashback**

It had been nearly a year since Clementine had been seeing the older man, Jack. He kept promising that he would leave his wife. He kept telling her that it wasn't working, but he still hadn't left her. Clementine was finally starting to believe that he was never going to leave her. They were planning on meeting in a secret place. _Their_ secret place. Clementine waited and he was late. Finally she got a text. It was him… _"Sorry, I'm late, be there in 15." _She sighed and closed her phone. She would wait the 15 minutes and then she would be gone.

When he walked through the door Clementine didn't want to smile, but she couldn't help it. She smiled at him and walked toward him. She wrapped her arms around him, but when she tried to kiss him, he stopped her.

"Clem," he whispered. "We have to talk."

"What?" she asked. "I'm not going to like this am I?"

"I'm staying with Suzanna," he replied. "I have to."

"I thought you said you didn't love her," she whispered.

"I never stopped loving her Clem," he sighed. "I just love you too. You can definitely love two people. I've been trying to decide what to do for the past year. I mean, that's why I can't seem to leave her. But-Clementine, I love you."

"So then why are you choosing her?" she asked.

"Baby," he closed his eyes and shook his head. "She's-she's pregnant."

"Oh," she whispered. "Well…that's just perfect. I'm-maybe if you had left her sooner. I love you. I don't want to lose us. I thought you were going to leave her."

"What do you expect me to do Clementine?" he asked. "Just pretend that my wife isn't pregnant with our baby. Just abandon my family so we can be together."

"No," she sighed. "But are you even sure-maybe since you've been with other people so has-"

"It's mine," he interrupted. "Trust me. I'm the father."

"Ok then," she nodded. "See you later. Or actually…probably not."

Clementine left the room. She went out to her car. She tried to keep it together. She didn't want him to see her crying. She wanted to be strong. She knew that in the end he was always going to choose his wife over her. It's part of why she was so upset. She knew that he would never actually choose her. But part of her always hoped that he actually did love her.

After that she swore off men. She didn't want to deal with that heartache. But of course it didn't last long. Even though she would have always preferred to be with Aaron, she also didn't want to wait forever for him.

**Flashback Over**

"I shouldn't have been with him," Clementine sighed. "But I really thought that he loved me."

"I don't think he did," Kate said. "I mean, it probably sounds mean, but I honestly think he just said that so that you would keep seeing him."

"I think you're probably right," she murmured. "But now I don't know what to do because I want to get back together with Aaron but I don't know what to say to him. Things were just so much easier when we were kids."

"Everything is easier when you're a kid," Kate smirked. "Growing up sucks."

"Thanks," Clementine laughed.

**2 Years Later**

They were at Aaron's high school graduation. Clementine originally wasn't going to go, but she changed her mind. When he walked across the stage they all cheered for him. Claire and Miles were sitting next to Kate and Sawyer, with the kids in front of them. Clementine caught Aaron's eye and smiled at him. He winked back.

When they were all waiting for Aaron after the graduation, Clementine was tapping her hands together nervously. Kate grabbed her wrist and chuckled.

"Would you stop," she chuckled. "You're makin' me nervous."

"Sorry," Clementine sighed. "I'm just-I want to see him."

They saw him come through a sea of people in the green graduation gowns. He saw Sawyer first and gave him a head shake. Then Clementine ran toward him before anyone else could. She flung her arms around him and held him closely.

"Aaron," she whispered in his ear. "Before you say anything…I miss you so much. I just want to be with you. I don't want to hold back anymore. I love you Aaron."

"I love you too," he said. He leaned away but then kissed her lips softly and slowly.

"Finally," Carly stated.

"Ew," Carson replied.

"He better not hurt her," Sawyer whispered to Kate and then kissed her cheek. She leaned against him and he ran his hand down her arm.

"I love you," she stated.

**FLASH-to the church**

Sawyer saw Kate. She looked at him. Much like when she looked at him after she returned to the beach with Jack and Juliet. She looked at him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Hey," he whispered. "We lived."

"I know," she sniffed. "This is so weird."

"I love you," he said into her ear.

"I know," she whispered, giving a soft chuckle. She backed away from him and he smiled.

"We have to let them cross over," he replied. "They died saving us. They need us."

"I know," she said again. "I'm starting to sound like a broken record. We'll see them right? When we get where we're going? We'll see our kids? I mean…Clementine, Aaron. Anna, Lauren, Sammy. Remember? Our grandkids."

"Yeah," he chuckled. "Course I do. But I don't know. I hope so. I'd like to see them all again. But if they're not dead yet…"

"I'm glad we're all together," she said. "Remember me."

"Always Freckles," he smiled.

**_THE END _**

**A/N: Please give me one last review. I hope you enjoyed my story. I know it ended slightly abruptly, but I hope you liked it anyway. **


End file.
